De l'autre côté du masque
by lollipopxox
Summary: Hermione et Drago sont nommés Préfet-en-Chef et sont forcés de cohabiter. À ce moment là, même leurs amis ne pouvaient pas prédire ce qui arriverait et quand les anciens mangemorts ressurgissent, la sécurité de tout le monde est en danger... (Réécris)
1. Une Nouvelle Année

**Je vous présente ma première fiction De l'Autre Côté Du Masque. Elle est présentement en réécriture et c'est pour ça que je ne poste qu'un seul chapitre.**

**Je trouve cette histoire assez médiocre, mais c'était ma première fiction. J'espère que vous l'aimerez un minimum autant que moi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Une Nouvelle Année<strong>

Narration Hermione

Sirotant tranquillement une limonade sur le balcon de ma chambre, j'aperçus au loin un hibou voler vers moi. Étant habitué de vivre dans le monde sorcier, j'étais la seule de l'entourage à ne pas trouver ce phénomène étrange. Coq, le hibou de Ron, se posa sur moi et me livra trois lettres. Je savais d'ailleurs très bien de qui les deux premières provenaient.

_« Chère Mione,_

_J'ai très hâte de te voir, tu m'as vraiment manqué. Depuis la défaite de Voldemort l'année dernière je dors un peu plus tranquille, mais je sais que tu as besoin de soutient autant que moi. Et puis, tu es quand même ma meilleure amie! D'ailleurs, tu veux savoir la nouvelle? Je sors avec Ginny! J'avais cru qu'elle dirait non après tout se qui est arrivée en 6ième année et je pensais te dire tout ça une fois à Poudlard, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre!_

_Harry »_

Ginny et Harry? Il était temps! Je me disais bien que ces deux là finiraient (encore une fois) par sortir ensemble. Pour ce qui est de Voldemort, le monde se portait mieux sans lui c'était évidemment. Pourtant, il restait toujours quelques Mangemort en liberté. C'est se qui valu, selon moi, la nomination de leur nouveau chef: Lucius Malefoy. Un très horrible personnage si vous voulez mon avis.

_« Hermione,_

_Au Terrier, c'est la galère. Maman n'arrête pas de fondre en larme de joie parce que je commence ma dernière année. Selon mes frères c'est la meilleure année puisqu'on a plus de permissions. On pourrait peut-être en profiter pour sortir plus tôt de l'infirmerie quand des malheurs nous tomberons dessus qu'en dis-tu? Entre nous madame Pomfresh me fait peur. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'attends avec impatiente de te revoir et j'ai très hâte d'être de nouveau à Poudlard._

_Ron_

_P.S. Ginny te fait dire bonjour »_

Les deux garçons m'avaient manqués durant les vacances. Je regarde le sceaux de la troisième enveloppe. La lettre de Poudlard!

_« Chère Hermione Granger,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncez que vous avez été admise pour faire votre 7ième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Nous vous annonçons que vous avez aussi été choisis comme Préfet-en-Chef de la maison Gryffondor. Il va donc de soit que pour préserver la tradition vous partagerez un appartement avec votre homologue masculin. Nous vous attendons dans le compartiment réservé aux Préfet du Poudlard Express pour plus d'explications sur vos fonctions._

_Professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe »_

Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux! J'étais Préfet-en-chef, j'avais des amis géniaux, j'avais des appartements privés et Voldemort avait enfin disparu. Je lis rapidement ma liste de matériel.

Cette année s'annonçait plutôt bien.

* * *

><p>Je me réveilla le lendemain matin. C'était aujourd'hui que j'allais à King Cross rejoindre Harry, Ron et Ginny. Après avoir vérifié (pour la vingtième fois) que j'avais mis toutes mes affaires dans ma valise, je transplanais à la gare après avoir dit aurevoir à mes parents. Je cherchais des yeux mes deux meilleurs amis et finit par les voir à côté de Mme Weasley qui pleurait une nouvelle fois. Quand Harry et Ron m'aperçurent, ils m'adressèrent un grand sourire et je les serrais dans les bras.<p>

**Harry:** On dirait que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu m'as manqué  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Tu m'as manqué tout autant  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir les garçons!

Et c'est donc à contrecœur que je quittais mes amis pour me diriger vers le compartiment des Préfet-en-Chef et ouvrit la porte. Personne n'était arrivé donc je rangeai mes bagages et commençai à lire un livre. Je n'étais pas vraiment concentré sur ma lecture. Je me demandais qui était mon homologue masculin. Comme pour répondre à mes pensées, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta sur le seuil.

**Moi:** Malefoy, quel déplaisir de te voir. Tu t'es trompé de chemin, ici c'est le compartiment des Préfet-en-Chef  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Je savais que tu serais mon homologue. Le vieux fou n'a pas retrouvé ces esprits  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu veux dire que tu es l'autre Préfet-en-Chef?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Bravo Miss-je-sais-tout, tu vois tu n'es pas si stupide que ça

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais le professeur McGonagall entra et m'empêcha de terminer. Malefoy s'installa alors sur le siège en face de moi.

**McGonagall:** Vous êtes donc tous les deux Préfet-en-Chef et ce titre implique de nombreuses responsabilités. Entre autre, des rondes seront organisées et vous en ferez une par semaine ensemble et j'insiste sur le ensemble. Vous aurez le devoir de faire en sorte que tout ce déroule bien dans l'école.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Autre chose?  
><strong>McGonagall:<strong> Oui. Comme vous l'avez su dans votre lettre, vous devrez partager des appartements communs.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Deux par deux ? Je pensais qu'ils étaient privés!  
><strong>McGonagall:<strong> Vous devez avoir mal lis votre lettre Miss Granger, car c'était clairement spécifié. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, retrouvez moi devant la Grande Salle après le repas pour que je puisse vous conduire à votre appartements.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Vous voulez dire que je serais avec cette chose pendant une année entière?  
><strong>McGonagall:<strong> M. Malefoy, je vous prierais d'utiliser un langage convenable quand vous parlez de vos camarades. Il serait vraiment dommage que je doive vous infliger une retenue alors que l'année n'est même pas commencée!

Je l'entendis soupirer à mes côtés et je savais exactement qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi. Impossible de vivre ensemble.

**McGonagall:** Bon, puisque c'est clair, je vais aller rejoindre le compartiment des professeurs. J'espère que vous ferez un bon voyage.

Elle sortit du compartiment en me laissant totalement dépité. Mon pire ennemi allait devoir cohabiter avec moi, il y a de quoi se plaindre! Je le regarde. Il a l'air aussi contrarié que moi. Une grimace de dégoût déforma alors mon visage. Je le déteste de tout mon cœur.

**Drago:** Alors Granger, il parait qu'on va habiter ensemble.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je ne m'en réjouie pas figure toi Malefoy.

On ne s'adressa plus la parole du voyage. Finalement, on arriva à Poudlard. Je descendis avec hâte du wagon pour fuir ce petit crétin de Malefoy. Une belle année en perspective…

* * *

><p><span>Narration Drago<span>

Je contenais mal ma colère. Il était impossible que je vive avec ce sale rat de bibliothèque. Si mon père savait ça… J'éloignais vite mon père de mon esprit. Voyez-vous, je le déteste. Je me surprends alors malgré moi à jeter un coup d'œil à ma voisine. Cette peste parfaite se retourne vers la fenêtre, ne m'adressant plus un seul regard. J'attendrais au dernier moment pour dire à Blaise qui est mon homologue. Il va tellement me ridiculiser à cause d'elle. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça?

* * *

><p><strong>Ouais bon, pas trop fameux, mais c'était ma première histoire :)<strong>

**J'espère quand même que les modifications l'ont rendus meilleure.**


	2. Révélations

**Deuxième chapitre! **

**Je dois dire que la réécriture de celui-ci a été plus difficile… J'ai même du enlever un personnage! Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez…**

**Bonne lecture!**

**lollipopxox**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: Révélations <strong>

Narration Hermione

Je rejoignis Harry et Ron en sortant du Poudlard Express. J'étais toujours sous le choc de cette terrible nouvelle et j'étais totalement en furie. On se mit en quête de trouver une diligence et on s'y installa. J'étais toujours aussi en colère que quand on était sortit du train.

**Ron:** Alors Hermione tu pensais vraiment pouvoir nous faire attendre plus longtemps?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Oui, allez dit nous, qu'est-ce que tu as?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ils ont vraiment osez, non je vous dis, osez me placer avec cette... cette fouine maléfique!  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Répète ça pour voir?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> McGonagall est venue nous voir dans notre compartiment et vous savez la meilleure? Je suis coincé dans des appartements que je dois partager avec Malefoy!  
><strong>Ron (Incrédule):<strong> Qui?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Cette imbécile de Malefoy! Je suis obligé de passer le reste de l'année avec cette vipère!  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Ils ne t'ont pas obligé? Ils savent pourtant que ça va finir en bain de sang. Vous pourrez pas passer plus de cinq minutes ensemble sans vous sauter dessus _(NDA: pas dans le sens dont vous voudriez ;D)_ et vous égorger.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Merci de me le rappeler Harry  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Après avoir passé six ans dans cette école, je me demande pourquoi les professeurs n'ont pas encore saisis qu'on le déteste. Comment on va faire pour venir te rendre visite dans ton appartement avec lui dans les parages?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je viendrais vous voir, vous me donnerez le mot de passe de la salle commune et je viendrai. Pas de Serpentard, c'est le meilleur moyen.  
><strong>... :<strong> Harry! Ron! Hermione!

On se retourna pour apercevoir Luna et Neville qui accourait vers nous. Après plusieurs accolades, des fous rires et un résumé rapide de nos vacances on se dirigea vers l'école. Comme à l'habitude, on se dirigea vers la Grande Salle puis nous installèrent à nos tables respectives. La Répartition commença comme d'habitude par le Choixpeau et sa chanson pour cette année:

_Il y a maintenant très longtemps_  
><em>Quand je sortais de ma fabrique<em>  
><em>Que Poudlard avaient toutes ses briques<em>  
><em>Quatre amis fidèles<em>  
><em>Ont commencé à battre des ailes<em>  
><em>Construisant cette école à multiples valeurs<em>  
><em>Mais bientôt ils furent frapper par des malheurs<em>  
><em>Serpentard disait: « Il faut enseigner<em>  
><em>Aux descendants des plus nobles lignés »<em>  
><em>Serdaigle disait: « Donnons la culture<em>  
><em>A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »<em>  
><em>Gryffondor disait: « Tout apprentissage<em>  
><em>Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »<em>  
><em>Poufsouffle disait: « Je veux l'équité<em>  
><em>Tout mes élèves seront à égalité »<em>  
><em>Aillant chacun leur propre maison<em>  
><em>Ils pouvaient enseigner à leur façon<em>  
><em>Tout d'abord tout allait bien<em>  
><em>Mais tout à coup changea le refrain<em>  
><em>Chacun voulant imposer sa loi<em>  
><em>Bientôt il eut de grands fracas<em>  
><em>Un jour Serpentard disparu<em>  
><em>Laissant derrière lui ses espoirs déchus<em>  
><em>Plus jamais les maisons ne fut unis<em>  
><em>Au grand désespoir de nos trois amis<em>  
><em>Il me faut accomplir ma destiné<em>  
><em>Qui est de vous répartir à chaque année<em>  
><em>Cependant je dois vous dire<em>  
><em>Que plusieurs âmes sœur me revêtir<em>  
><em>Puis chacun suivit son chemin<em>  
><em>Guidé par son instinct<em>  
><em>Leur cœur qui bat à l'unisson<em>  
><em>Dans les différentes maisons<em>  
><em>J'aimerais bien vous parlez de romance<em>  
><em>Mais pour l'instant la répartition commence<em>

Le chapeau finit sa comptine et laissa la salle perplexe. La fin de sa chanson marqua tout le monde. Des âmes sœur, ici, à Poudlard se trouvant dans des maisons différentes? Quelle sottise! C'est comme ça depuis longtemps, les maisons sont rivales pas amies. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux garçons. Harry avait l'air de prendre ça lui aussi pour une blague. Ron lui avait l'air de s'impatienter.

**Ron:** Ils peuvent pas se dépêcher j'ai...  
><strong>Hermione&amp;Harry:<strong> Faim?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Exactement!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ce n'est pas une surprise!

La répartition commença on entendait plusieurs personnes se faire appeler et partir. Puis, il vint lentement le temps de manger.

**Harry:** Chut taisez-vous Dumbledore va faire son discours!

C'est se qui se produisit. Après quelques phrases d'encouragements face à cette nouvelle année, le festin commença pour le plus grand bonheur de Ron qui mangeait avec un grand sourire. Il fut ensuite le temps d'aller rejoindre le Professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle me montre mon appartement. Je saluai les garçons qui partait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, puis sortie de la salle commune. Arrivée hors de la Grande Salle, je remarquais que Malefoy et McGonagall m'attendaient.

**Drago:** Tu ne te rappelait plus comment marcher Granger? C'est pour ça que ça l'a été long?  
><strong>McGonagall:<strong> M. Malefoy faites au moins un effort pour ne pas vous disputer avec Miss Granger!  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Oui professeur...  
><strong>McGonagall:<strong> Votre mot de passe est « Trêve » en espérant qu'il vous inspire un bon comportement. Vous pouvez le changer à votre guise il suffit de le communiquer au tableau. Sur ce, je vous laisse jeunes gens!

On se retourna vers le tableau. Je pris le temps d'observer la peinture que j'identifiai comme celle de Merlin. Je sortis de ma rêverie pour enfin réaliser qu'on pouvait entrer.

**Moi:** Trêve

Le tableau s'ouvrir et nous laissa entrer dans une pièce rectangulaire. Il y avait deux tableaux aux deux extrémités de la salle. Une jeune femme et un homme étaient représentés dessus. Une porte avec un écriteaux: « Salle de bain » était en face de nous. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminé en face du quel était installer deux divans et une petite cuisine était aménagé. Les couleurs étaient celles de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Je me dirigeai vers le tableau de la dame.

**... :** Bonjour jeune fille, vous devez être la nouvelle Préfet-en-Chef je suppose? Je suis Léa, la Malice: Le tableau de Gryffondor. Votre chambre se trouve derrière.  
><strong>... :<strong> Oh s'est bon arrête de l'embêter avec tes discours ennuyeux de bienvenue. Je me présente jeune fille: Hermet, le Combattant. Tableau de Serpentard depuis des générations.  
><strong>Léa:<strong> Par Merlin Hermet combien de fois t'ai-je dis d'arrêter de m'embêter? Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre.  
><strong>Hermet:<strong> Eh bien sachez que la cohabitation des deux maisons est tout à fait possible. Et donc leur deux tableaux aussi peuvent s'entendre.  
><strong>Léa:<strong> Tu sais bien que non idiot. Les derniers à s'être retrouvé ici on mal fini: Une est morte et l'autre est devenu Mangemort. Est-ce que tu te souviens d'une fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés ici et que les deux Préfet ont fini par s'entendre? Moi non plus!

Mon homologue et moi nous regardions déconcertés et écœuré. Les tableaux étaient assez étranges, mais devoir compatir avec mon pire ennemi, on oublie ça tout de suite. Léa sembla alors remarquer la présence de Malefoy.

**Léa:** Tu es un Malefoy mon petit ai-je raison?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Euh... oui, je suis Drago Malefoy  
><strong>Hermet:<strong> Le fils de Lucius. Ma chère Léa, un fantôme revient nous hanter.  
><strong>Léa:<strong> C'est du passé tout cela!  
><strong>Hermet:<strong> Mais non! Il faut raconter à ces jeunes gens ton histoire. Voyez-vous, Léa a été Préfet-en-Chef avec Lucius Malefoy. Léa, en bonne Gryffondor, a essayé de bien s'entendre avec son cher homologue. Lui, il ne le voyait pas la même façon. Un jour ils se sont battus ici, dans cette salle. Léa s'est fait assassiner par son colocataire. Personne n'a jamais réussi à prouver que c'était Lucius qui avait fait le coup puisque il avait utilisé la baguette de Léa pour la tuer. Ça aurait tout bonnement pu être un suicide... Mais tout ceux qui on une raison savent que non!  
><strong>Léa:<strong> Je ferais attention à cette jeune fille et je la protègerais de ce Malefoy quoi qu'il arrive.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Entre nous je suis soulagée, il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs!  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Je vais vomir Granger si vous arrêtez pas votre petit numéro tout de suite

Hermet se mit à rire comme si c'était la blague la plus drôle au monde.

**Moi:** Malefoy, ferme ta boîte à parole on a pas envie de l'entendre!  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu aimerais bien que je continue, avoue.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu aimerais bien m'entendre dire oui, avoue  
><strong>Léa:<strong> Bon ça suffit! Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu es un Don Juan comme ton père, je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne la toucherais pas même pour tous les gallions du monde.  
><strong>Léa:<strong> Vous ne direz plus la même chose à la fin de l'année j'en suis convaincue.  
><strong>Hermet:<strong> Léa, ferme là.  
><strong>Léa:<strong> Je sais, je sais! On ne doit pas en parler.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Parler de quoi?  
><strong>Hermet:<strong> Ça ne vous regarde pas. Filez dans vos chambres.

Le tableau de Léa pivota puis se referma. Je me retrouvai dans une chambre magnifique. Aux couleurs rouge et or, cette pièce était d'une beauté que j'avais rarement vue dans ce château. Mes valises étaient déjà arrivées donc je décida de ranger ses affaires.

**Drago:** GRANGER!

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore? Je passa du côté de notre salle commune

**Moi (agacé):** Quoi?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Eum... C'est quoi ça?

Il pointait une boîte de jus d'orange dans le frigo. Je rigolai à m'en tordre de rire. Léa me suivait de bon cœur. C'était trop drôle de voir à quel point un objet qui m'était commun lui était tant étranger.

**Moi:** C'est, Hahahaha, du, Hahahahah, jus d'orange, Hahahahaha  
><strong>Drago:<strong> C'est pas drôle Granger, moi je connais pas les objets moldus!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Désole, Hahahahah, Mais tu, Hahahah, ne gâchera pas, Hahahaha, un si beau moment de supériorité!

Je riais aux larmes mais je fini par me calmer.

**Drago:** Les sang-de-bourbe n'ont rien de mieux à faire que d'insulter les esprits plus intelligents?

Tout d'un coup, j'arrêtai totalement de rire. Je détestais tellement quand il m'appelait comme ça. Comme si j'étais une insulte aux sorciers et que je polluais leur sang! Je suis autant sorcière que lui, je suis même plus douée que lui. Je lui fis une grimace mécontente et je retournai dans ma chambre en serrant les poings.

**Je** décidai d'aller dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, j'y trouverai peut-être les garçons, car d'habitude c'était eux qui se couchait le plus tard. Je retrouverais ma bonne humeur, je me réveillerai demain matin et Malefoy ne sera pas Préfet! Arrivant devant le tableau, je trouvai Neville qui avait (encore) oublié le mot de passe.

**Neville:** Euh... Hermione? Est-ce que tu connais le mot de passe?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui c'est « Choix »  
><strong>Neville:<strong> Ah d'accord merci. Je l'avais oublié... Heureusement que tu es arrivé.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui une chance

Le tableau nous laissa entrer pour ensuite se refermer. Comme je me doutais bien, les garçons étaient encore là avec Ginny.

**Moi:** Salut les garçons! Avez-vous hâte de commencer les cours? Moi je suis tellement impatiente. J'ai déjà lu tous les livres. Ils sont tellement passionnants!  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Ouf! Tu n'avais pas parlé des cours depuis notre arrivée j'avais peur que tu sois malade.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est ça, aller, moque toi, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir un Optimal à tous mes Aspic.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Tu vas pouvoir nous faire un plan d'étude alors, comme ça, on obtiendra au moi un Acceptable!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je suis sûr que si vous réviseriez plus vous auriez tout les deux un Effort Exceptionnel!  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Si on était tous comme toi…

Je lui souris et reportait mon attention sur les autres.

**Ginny:** Et puis Mione, pas trop dur d'être avec Malefoy?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est épouvantable. Je suis sûr qu'il va tout faire pour me pourrir la vie. Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas raconté? Malefoy m'a fait piquer une crise de rire parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'est-ce que c'est du jus d'orange.  
><strong>Ron &amp; Ginny:<strong> Du quoi?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est une boisson moldu que tout le monde connait là-bas. Au moins maintenant je sais à quoi m'attendre avec lui. Et puis il y a deux tableaux, celui de Gryffondor et celui de Serpentard qui garde nos chambres!

Je leur racontai toute l'histoire dont Hermet nous avait fait part.

**Ginny:** J'ai l'impression que cette année ne va pas être de tout repos!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Effectivement... Je crois que je vais y aller, le sommeil m'emporte déjà!

Je sortis de leur salle commune pour me rendre à l'appartement des Préfet. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, me changeai en pyjama et m'endormis presque aussitôt. Si j'avais su à quel point Ginny avait raison en disant que cette année n'apporterait aucun repos...

* * *

><p><strong>Donc, à date, il n'y a pas trop d'action. Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas une histoire toute tranquille ;)<strong>


	3. Dispute dangereuse

**J'ai un méga problème! Mes chapitres ont tous disparus de mon ordinateur, alors je dois tout réécrire. Pour cette fiction, il n'y aura pas de problème, si ce n'est que la publication serait plus longue que prévue. De plus, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'entendez plus parler de moi pendant quelques semaines d'affilées… Mon autre fiction en cours doit être complètement réécrite… Vous comprenez?**

**Bonne lecture quand même!**

**lollipopxox**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_

« C'était Hermione. Mais elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à Hermione. (…) Ses cheveux d'habitudes touffus et emmêlés étaient lisses, soyeux et élégamment relevés sur la nuque. Elle portait une robe vaporeuse d'un bleu pervenche (...). Pansy Parkinson, toujours au bras de Malefoy, ouvrit la bouche de stupeur lorsqu'elle la reconnut et Malefoy lui-même sembla incapable de trouver une insulte à lui lancer. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 3: Dispute dangereuse**

Narration Hermione

Émergeant doucement du sommeil, je m'étirai comme un chat et regarda autour de moi. Je fus heureuse de me rendre compte que j'étais à Poudlard, dans ma chambre de Préfet-en-Chef. Après avoir enfilé ma robe de sorcière, je pris le chemin de ma salle commune, mais m'arrêtai quand j'entendis des voix. Je reconnus très vite mon homologue et son meilleur ami : Blaise Zabini.

**Blaise :** J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père…

**Drago :** Moi aussi

**Blaise :** C'est à propos de… ?

**Drago :** Oui

Il y eut un profond silence entre les deux garçons, puis ils continuèrent.

**Blaise :** Sinon, comment ça va avec Granger?  
><strong>Drago :<strong> Ça pourrait être pire…

**Blaise :** Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la déteste, elle a l'air sympathique  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Elle est une sang-de-bourbe

C'est vrai que toi Malefoy tu es tellement plus mature avec ton Sang-pur…

**Blaise:** On a déjà eu cette discussion. Je suis ton meilleur ami, mais les allusions à ton racisme pur et dur, tu te les gardes.

Je sens que je vais déjà l'aimer celui-là…

**Drago:** Oui je sais: « Tous le monde est égaux et ont la même capacité à devenir des sorciers extraordinaire »  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Pourquoi tu lui donnes pas sa chance?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu me vois, moi, faire des efforts avec Granger? Non merci

Jugeant que j'en avais déjà assez entendu comme ça, je passai devant eux sans les regarder et ouvrit le tableau de l'entrée.

**Moi :** Salut Malefoy, au revoir Malefoy

Sans attendre qu'il me réponde, je partis vers la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Quand je m'assis avec les Gryffondor, Ron était en train de s'empiffrer.

**Moi:** Ron, tu sais que tu es dégoutant?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Bah qchoi? Jwai fchaim!  
>Moi: Tu pourrais au moins fermer la bouche!<br>**Ron (Après avoir avaler):** Rooo c'est bon!  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Hey Ron! J'ai reçu les dates pour les sélections de Quidditch

**Ron :** Génial! Tu sais si Katie les passe?

Je n'écoutais avec guère d'attention leur discussion sur le Quidditch. De toutes manières, j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire. Depuis tout à l'heure, j'observais Ginny qui semblait ne pas être dans son assiette.

**Moi:** Ça va Ginny?

Aucune réponse

**Moi:** Ginny! Ginny!

Je mis ma main devant son visage pour quelle revienne sur Terre. Après une bonne dizaine de secondes, elle sembla se rendre compte que je lui parlais.

**Ginny:** Excuse-moi Hermione, tu voulais quelque chose?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je voulais te demande si ça allait

Elle regarda de gauche à droite pour être sûr que moi seule l'écoutais.

**Ginny :** Harry et moi on s'est disputé. Il croit encore que je suis en danger en sortant avec lui  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oh! Vraiment? Il va falloir que je lui parle. De toutes façons, tu connais Harry, il est un peu surprotecteur

**Ginny :** Un peu?

Je souris à la remarque de mon amie.

**Ginny:** Merci 'Mione, et même si ça ne marche pas tu auras essayé...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ne sois pas négative, tout va bien se passer

Ron se retourna alors vers nous en lisant son horaire.

**Ron:** Vous ne devinerez jamais! On a un double cours de Potion avec les Serpentard comme premier cours de l'année. Ils veulent notre mort ou quoi?

On ne lui répondit pas, mais on savait tous qu'il avait à peu près raison. Nous dirigeant vers les cachots, ou se trouvait le local, on s'installa à une table et on attendit le professeur Slughorn. Il entra enfin, son ventre rebondit le précédent.

**Slughorn:** Bonjour à tout le monde. J'aimerais commencer le cours par une réforme qui sera appliquée dans tous vos cours. Le personnel enseignent a décidé de désigner les places où vous vous assoirez pour que vous puissiez sympathiser avec les élèves des autres maisons.

C'était vraiment le comble. Comment pouvaient-ils croire que nous allions sympathiser? En entendant les plaintes des élèves, je conclu qu'ils pensaient la même chose que moi.

**Slughorn:** Silence! Bon, commençons. Vos binômes sont: Potter-Parkinson, Weasley-Malefoy, Granger-Zabini...

Ouf! Je n'ai pas hérité de Malefoy. Même si Ron était avec lui, j'étais contente de ne pas avoir à le supporter pendant toute l'année. Je sortis de mes pensées quand Zabini s'assit à côté de moi.

**Blaise :** Granger

**Moi :** Zabini

Le cours se passa bien, puisqu'on ne s'adressait pas la parole, mais on entendait Ron et Malefoy se disputer à travers toute la classe. Finalement, ils écopèrent tous les deux d'une semaine de retenue. Après le cours, on avait une heure de libre. Je trouvais que c'était le bon moment pour parler à Harry.

**Moi:** Harry, tu viens je dois te parler.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Euh… D'accord

On s'éloigna des autres pour se retrouver seul.

**Moi:** Ginny m'a parlé de vous et...  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Hermione je n'ai pas besoin de sermon  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu sais qu'il ne peut plus rien lui arriver, Voldemort est mort et enterré. Tu ne l'aimes donc pas assez pour voir qu'elle souffre?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas une question d'amour, mais une question de sécurité  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu l'aimes plus que tout, Harry! Elle ne supporterait pas une autre rupture avec toi  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu n'es pas plutôt douée avec les relations amoureuses!

Je savais qu'il disait ça sur le coup de la colère, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser monter ma frustration

**Moi:** Tu restes avec elle! Point finale!

Le ton commençait à monter.

**Harry:** C'est pour la protéger!

Maintenant, il hurlait.

**Moi:** C'est mieux pour vous de rester ensemble!

On pouvait dire que je lui rendais bien l'appareil.

**Drago:** C'est touchant, une dispute entre le balafré et miss sang-de-bourbe

Je me retournais vers Malefoy qui venait d'arriver. C'était vraiment la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. J'étais déjà en colère contre Harry et sa présence n'arrangeait rien.

**Moi:** Eh oui ! **Lui hurlais-je au visage.**Je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas comprendre ça monsieur-je-n'ai-pas-d'émotions! Au fond tu n'es qu'un lâche et un incapable, tout comme ton père!

La suite des évènements était assez floue. Je le vis stupéfixer Harry, s'approcher de moi et me plaquer contre un arbre, les mains sur la gorge.

**Drago:** Ne parle JAMAIS de moi comme du TRAÎTRE que me sert de père

Je commençais à manquer d'air. Il m'étranglait et n'éprouvait certainement aucune envie d'arrêter. Je commençais à me sentir légère et à ne plus voir. Et juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience je dis :

**Moi:** Drago...

Et puis tout devint noir...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Je me réveillais à l'infirmerie. À côté de moi il y avait Harry qui me tenait la main, Ron qui m'observait en attendant que je me réveille et Ginny qui faisait les cent pas. Quand ils virent que j'étais réveillée, ils se précipitèrent tous vers moi.

**Ron:** Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> C'est Malefoy qui t'a fait ça?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Je vais le tuer si c'est lui!

Je souris difficilement après les paroles de Ginny.

**Moi:** Ça fait combien de temps que je suis à l'infirmerie?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Quelques heures. On s'inquiétait que tu ne te sois pas réveillé plus tôt.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> C'est Malefoy qui t'a emmené ici  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Malefoy? Impossible! Il m'a presque tué!

**Harry :** Quoi?

Ils m'observaient tous, avides de savoir ce qui c'était passé.

**Moi :** Comme vous le saviez, je parlais avec Harry et Malefoy est arrivé. Après avoir stupéfixer Harry, il a commencé… À m'étrangler

Je vis le visage de Ginny virer au rouge

**Ginny :** Je vais le tuer! Il va m'entendre celui-là!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ginny, je ferais bien comme toi mais je n'ai pas envie de te voir à Azkaban.  
><strong>Ginny (Se calmant):<strong> Bon d'accord, mais il va entendre parler de moi!  
><strong>Ron (se levant):<strong> Je viens t'aider!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je crois que je ne peux pas vraiment vous en empêcher…

Ils quittèrent la pièce, me laissant avec Harry.

**Harry:** Hermione je voulais te dire que… je… j'avais tord et tu avais raison. J'aime trop Ginny pour la laisser. Je suis désolé  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Moi aussi je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du te crier dessus.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Ami?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Meilleur ami

On se serra dans nos bras et après avoir discuté avec moi pendant quelques temps, Pomfresh le fit sortir à grands coups de balais. Elle s'approcha de moi, me donna un médicament.

**Pomfresh:** Tu vas sûrement pouvoir sortir d'ici demain et si M. Malefoy montre encore le bout de son nez dans mon infirmerie, vous m'en informer tout de suite Mlle Granger.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Quoi? Malefoy vient ici?  
><strong>Pomfresh:<strong> Oh oui, des tas de fois. Il venait quand vos amis s'en allaient. Ces visites étaient incessantes et il a fini par me taper sur les nerfs.

Non. Illogique. Drago Malefoy est presque sur le point de me tuer et il vient me rendre visite? Moi, sa pire ennemie? Des remords?

**Moi:** Madame Pomfresh est-ce que je pourrais être seule? J'aimerais me reposer.  
><strong>Pomfresh:<strong> Bien sûr ma petite!

Elle quitta la pièce et après seulement quelques instants de tranquillité j'entendis une voix retentit dans l'infirmerie.

**... :** Granger?

Je me retournai et vis...

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**J'ai voulu couper à l'évanouissement, mais je trouvais ça trop sadique ;)  
>Les scènes avec Drago seront plus rare dans les premiers chapitres, mais au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance il sera de plus en plus présent<strong>


	4. Maudites potions

**C'est probablement le plus long chapitre de toute ma fiction! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la réécrire et je sais qu'il reste beaucoup de parties imparfaites. La réécriture de ma story est quand même assez compliqué puisque dans ce temps là j'étais plutôt médiocre en matière de fiction. Bon, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**lollipopxox**

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-mêlé_

_« Ses doigts se refermèrent machinalement sur le faux Horcruxe mais, en dépit de tout, (...) il se sentit le coeur plus léger à la pensée qu'il pouvait encore profiter qu'une dernière journée paisible et ensoleillée en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. »_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Chapitre 4 : Maudites potions **

Narration Hermione

**... :** Granger ?

Je me retournais et vis une des seules personnes que je ne m'attendais pas à voir.

**Moi:** Zabini?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Je ne resterai pas longtemps, je suis juste venu ici parce que Drago a la trouille

Ah! Enfin! Il était temps qu'il le reconnaisse.

**Blaise :** Il ne veut pas mourir assassiné, si tu vois se que je veux dire.

Toujours aussi courageux…

**Blaise :** Enfin bref, il te présente ses plus plates excuses, il s'en veut vraiment et il veut se faire pardonner.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ce faire pardonner? Est-ce qu'il se fou de moi?

**Blaise :** Pas du tout

**Moi :** Premièrement, il peut être sûr que je ne lui pardonnerai pas si il ne vient pas me présenter ces excuses lui-même et deuxièmement, il a faillit me tuer. Il va me devoir plus que des excuses bidon.

**Blaise:** Il s'en veut vraiment! Il vient ici à chacune de ses pauses et à chaque fois qu'il a du temps libre. Il s'en veut terriblement c'est la première fois qu'une chose comme ça lui arrive et il ne comprend pas se qu'il lui a pris.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Eh bien tu diras à ce cher Malefoy que s'il aurait prit la peine de bouger son derrière pour venir m'expliquer ça lui-même, _peut-être_ que j'aurais été plus indulgente et tu lui diras très clairement de ne plus _jamais_ m'approcher c'est clair?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Ce n'est pas tout à fait à ça qu'il s'attendait, mais je ne crois pas avoir le choix.

Zabini sorti sans même plus de cérémonie et je me retrouvais encore seule. J'en avais marre de rester assise ici, donc je décidais de prendre les choses en main. Je me levai et me dirigeai à pas de loup vers la porte pour éviter que Pomfresh me voit hors du lit. Je pris la direction de mon dortoir.

Je me sentais faiblir au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. J'arrivais tableau de mes appartements. Il pivota et me laissa entrer dans la salle commune. Je me retrouvais seule. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait me tenir compagnie alors que la seule personne qui pouvait entrer était celle que je ne voulais pas croiser. Je sortis et le tableau se referma.

Je me sentais étourdis. Je m'appuyais contre le mur mais c'était trop fort. Je me laissais tomber, le noir était en train de m'emporter.

**... :** Granger?

Je sentis des bras musclés me prendre. Toujours aussi étourdis je ne pus identifié cette personne. Blottie dans ses bras, je sentais mes étourdissements diminués puisque je ne marchais plus. Il, parce que je suppose que c'est un garçon, poussa la porte qui menait à l'infirmerie.

**... :** Mme Pomfresh!  
><strong>Pomfresh (Arrivant):<strong> Oui?  
><strong>... :<strong> Elle est partie de l'infirmerie et elle s'est presque évanouie.  
><strong>Pomfresh:<strong> Bien, posez là sur le lit, une bonne potion de sommeil et elle ira mieux.

Je pris la potion qu'elle me tendait et la bus entièrement. Mes paupière se firent de plus en plus lourde jusqu'à se que je plonge dans un sommeil profond...

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Je me réveillais dans l'infirmerie le lendemain matin. Je mis quelques secondes à me souvenir de ce qui c'était passé hier soir. Maudissant ma propre stupidité, je regardai ma montre pour savoir qu'elle heure il était.

**Pomfresh:** Vous êtes réveillé. Vous pourrez retourner avec les autres aujourd'hui ma chère, et tâchez de faire attention cette fois!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> D'accord, mais madame, qui m'a ramené?

C'était quelque chose qui me torturait l'esprit depuis l'instant même de mon réveil. L'infirmière me fit un sourire compatissant, puis me répondit :

**Pomfresh:** Il ne souhaite pas que vous le sachiez Miss Granger. Des fois les gens sont vraiment bizarres

Je finirai bien par le découvrir plus tard de toutes façons. Pour l'instant, j'avais envie de voir mes amis.

**Moi:** Est-ce que j'ai eu des visites depuis que je suis revenue?  
><strong>Pomfresh: Aucune.<strong> J'ai interdit aux autres de venir vous voir pour ne pas vous réveiller, mais maintenant je crois qu'ils peuvent venir si vous le souhaitez  
><strong>Moi:<strong> J'aimerai bien

Elle passa alors voir un jeune garçon qui était tombé dans les escaliers ce matin. À peine eut-elle quitté mon chevet qu'une tête rousse faisait son apparition.

**Moi:** Salut Ron!  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Comment ça va 'Mione? Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Mme Pomfresh vous a raconté pour mon deuxième évanouissement?  
><strong>Ron :<strong> Tu as été imprudente de sortir comme ça. Tu étais encore trop faible.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ron, cesse de t'inquiéter, je vais bien  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Je cesserai de m'inquiéter quand tu cesseras de faire des choses dangereuses pour ta santé… autant physique que mentale

**Moi :** Hey! Est-ce que tu insinues que ma santé mentale est défectueuse?

**Ron :** Peut-être un peu...

**Moi :** Ronald Weasley! **Dis-je en éclatant de rire**

Je lui envoya un coussin en pleine tête et il s'empressa de sa cacher le visage avec les mains.

**Ron :** Avoue-le, je suis cent fois plus développé mentalement que toi! **Fit-il en plaisantant  
>Moi:<strong> Sinon ça va les chevilles?

Il me fit un petit sourire moqueur.

**Ron:** Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te quitter. C'est la dernière journée pour faire le devoir de McGonagall.

**Moi :** Tu n'as pas fait ton devoir de Métamorphose?

J'étais vraiment outrée. Il n'avait rien après toutes ces années avec moi?

**Ron :** Euh…

Évidemment il cherchait un moyen d'éviter ma colère.

**Ron :** À tout à l'heure

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais je me remémorais quelque chose que je voulais lui demander.

**Moi:** Ron, attends!

Il se retourna

**Moi:** Tu sais qui est venu me porter ici?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Aucune idée. Bon à plus tard!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> À plus tard

Comme je l'avais dit plus tôt, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je le découvre.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Narration Drago:

J'essayais de résister à la tentation d'aller voir l'état de Granger. Pas que je m'intéresse à elle, loin de là. Moi, Drago Malefoy, s'intéresser à une sang-de-bourbe? Bon passons. C'est seulement que je ne veux pas devenir comme vous-savez-qui : un assassin. J'aimerais pouvoir vivre encore longtemps dans le bonheur (Hum, oui, c'est bien moi qui est pensé ça), seulement, ça ne risque pas de durer longtemps avec mon père qui vient de reprendre le pouvoir. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il décide de faire quelque chose pour renverser Potter.

**Blaise:** Drago, tu viens? On va prendre notre petit-déjeuner.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> J'arrive

Blaise me tenait compagnie dans ma salle commune depuis ce matin, mais nous ne nous parlions pas vraiment. On était tous les deux dans nos pensés. D'ailleurs je me demandais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'accaparer comme ça. D'habitude, il était un vrai moulin à parole.

**Moi:** Blaise est-ce que ça va?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Oui, pourquoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Bien sûr que non! Je voulais dire… émotionnellement?

Il resta figé sur place. Un air surpris sur le visage. Celui-ci s'éclipsa bien vite pour faire apparaitre un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

**Moi:** Ce n'est pas le moment…  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami?

**Moi :** Blaise, je sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de dire des choses comme ça, mais là…

**Blaise :** Par Morgane, je suis en plein rêve  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu es mon meilleur ami et je sais que quelque chose ne va pas! Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Il grommela quelque chose de totalement compréhensible, puis baissa les yeux.

**Moi:** Quoi?

Il se racla la gorge et répéta un peu plus fort, mais c'était toujours aussi inaudible.

**Moi:** Blaise, je n'entends rien

Il soupira, puis répéta clairement ce qu'il voulait me dire.

**Blaise:** Ton père veut que je me fasse poser la marquer. Demain.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Quoi ? Répète?

J'étais vraiment abasourdi. J'avais fait promettre à mon père de ne pas faire entrer Blaise dans les Mangemorts. Il avait promis. D'abord Pansy, puis ensuite mon autre meilleur ami.

**Blaise:** Je ne suis pas plus réjouie que toi  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Il existe une autre possibilité  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Non, on en a déjà discuté Drago et je ne fais pas ça  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu devrais pourtant  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Est-ce que toi, tu l'as fait?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Non, mais j'en avais l'intention. Une semaine avant que je le fasse mon idiot de père m'a pris au dépourvu.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Tu aimes ton père malgré tout ce que tu peux dire  
><strong>Moi:<strong> L'aimer? Pas du tout. C'est mon père. Je ne veux pas le laisser tomber.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Si il te demandait de tuer Potter et sa bande tu le ferais?

Après un moment de réflexion

**Moi:** Oui

Il replongea dans ses réflexions et il y eut un moment de silence. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait pour ce que j'avais dit. Mais j'étais honnête.

**Blaise:** Je crois que je vais le faire  
><strong>Moi:<strong> De quoi tu parles?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Le plan  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Sérieusement? Tu retrouves enfin la raison  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Je me demandais si tu pouvais venir avec moi? Juste pour quand j'irais leur parler.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu as de la veine d'être mon pote. Je vais venir.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> C'est pour ça que tu es mon meilleur ami!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Et pourquoi es-tu le mien?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Parce que je suis absolument adorable

On rigola tous les deux avant d'arriver dans la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondor nous regardaient avec des gros yeux. Tout le monde avait eu vent de se qui était arrivé avec Granger. Par contre, les Serpentard avait l'air très heureux.

**Blaise:** On y va après avoir mangé  
><strong>Moi:<strong> D'accord

Même si cette pensée ne me réjouissait pas, je savais que c'était ce qui avait de mieux pour lui: L'Ordre du Phénix.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Narration Harry

J'étais en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione à l'infirmerie. On attendait que Pomfresh laisse 'Mione partir. Quand on pu enfin s'en aller et qu'on franchit la porte, je vis Malefoy venir à notre rencontre. J'allais lui dire de partir quand Hermione me devança.

**Hermione:** Dégage immédiatement !  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Sérieusement, je suis venu vous porter un message de Dumbledore  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Dépêche-toi!  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Il veut tous vous voir dans son bureau. Maintenant.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Comment ça? Il est arrivé quelque chose?  
><strong>Drago (Énervé):<strong> En quelque sorte. Dépêchez-vous!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Les nerfs, Malefoy!

On le suivit jusqu'au bureau. On entra et on se rendit compte que nous n'étions pas seul. Il y avait La famille Weasley au grand complet, Kingsley et d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Enfin mon regard se porte sur quelqu'un. Blaise Zabini.

**Moi:** Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? Rectification : qu'est-ce _qu'il_ fait ici?  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Avant de vous raconter, je dois vous demander de vous assoir

Il fit apparaître trois chaises sur lesquelles on s'assit. Malefoy restait à l'écart.

**Dumbledore:** C'est une situation très délicate, mais avant de vous énerver, laissez-moi vous expliquer. M. Zabini aimerait rejoindre l'Ordre.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Quoi? Non!  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Jamais! Je suis sûr que c'est une ruse!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Vous rigolez j'espère? Lui? Dans l'Ordre?

On se mit tous les trois à protester en même temps. On entendait plus que le brouhaha de nos voix.

**Dumbledore:** Silence!

On se tut. On attendait qu'il parle.

**Dumbledore:** Il se trouve que Lucius Malefoy ai jugé bon qu'il était temps pour lui de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres  
><strong>Hermione (le coupant):<strong> Tout cette histoire de marque n'a-t-elle pas été abandonnée quand Voldemort est décédé?  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> En fait, non. Lucius a décidé de conserver cette tradition. Il trouve ça utile. Donc, comme je disais, il pense qu'il est temps pour M. Zabini de la recevoir. Cependant, celui-ci ne le souhaite pas. En le faisait entrer dans l'Ordre, nous pourrions le protéger.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Et si il mentait? Comment savoir si il ne nous espionnerait pas?  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> J'y venais justement.

Il sortir de sa poche une fiole de potion.

**Hermione:** Du sérum de vérité!  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Exactement Miss Granger. Tenez jeune homme, buvez

Zabini prit la fiole et but tout le liquide. Au bout de quelques secondes, son regard se finit vide de toute expression.

**Dumbledore:** Est-ce que tu souhaites entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Oui  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Pour quelles raisons?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre et un assassin.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Attendez, monsieur! Et si la potion ne faisait pas effet sur lui?  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Le Véritasérum n'est pas une potion dont on peut éviter les effets  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Ce n'est pas assez convainquant

J'eus soudain une idée. Je souris. Comment humilier Malefoy et prouver la bonne volonté de Zabini : première leçon.

**Moi:** Quel est le secret le plus honteux que Malefoy cache?

Blaise mit ses mains devant sa bouche comme pour éviter qu'on l'entende, mais la potion était trop forte pour lui et il nous le révéla.

**Blaise:** Il trouve que Granger est vachement sexy

Hermione fixait Zabini comme si il venait de dire la chose la plus absurde au monde, ce qui était probablement vrai. Celui-ci remit rapidement ses mains devant sa bouche et Malefoy me regardait avec des yeux lançant des éclairs.

**Ron:** Je crois que la potion fait effet...  
><strong>Drago (en colère):<strong> Tu crois?  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Continuons. Alors est-ce que vous êtes totalement sincère avec nous? Vous souhaitez vraiment nous aider dans notre lutte contre Voldemort?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Oui  
><strong>Dumbledore (se tournant vers toutes les personnes présentes):<strong> Êtes-vous d'accord pour qu'il entre dans l'Ordre?

Après avoir affirmé que, en effet, ils n'y voyaient aucune objection, Dumbledore se tourna vers Hermione, Ron et moi.

**Dumbledore:** Et vous trois?

Zabini retenait son souffle. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire? Il était évident que je ne voulais pas le voir entrer dans l'Ordre. Je me retournais vers Malefoy qui attendait le verdict. Il avait l'air inquiet de nous voir hésiter. Je déteste Malefoy, je déteste Zabini, mais je ne m'abaisserai jamais à leur niveau.

**Moi:** Je suis d'accord

Ron me regardait horrifié. Ça prouve que, quelques fois, je suis capable de mettre mes différents de côté pour la bonne cause.

**Hermione:** Moi aussi

On se retournait vers Hermione qui n'avait pas vraiment réagit à mes propos. Ron soupira, puis finit par hocher la tête.

**Ron:** C'est pareil pour moi

Zabini soupira de soulagement et nous regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**Dumbledore:** Profitons-en alors pour conclure les détails. Puisque vous ne retournerez plus à votre Manoir, vous viendrez passer les vacances au Square Grimmaurd.

Lui expliquant plusieurs autres choses, on attendait avec impatiente la fin de l'entretien quand soudain, quelque chose me venu à l'esprit.

**Moi:** Hey! Une minute! Qu'est-ce que Malefoy fait ici?,  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Je voulais qu'il soit là. C'est mon meilleur ami. Il n'y tenait pas beaucoup, mais il est venu.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Mais il ne pourrait pas aller nous dénoncer?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Qu'est-ce que ça me rapporterait?

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit en laissant passer le professeur Slughorn et Neville qui tenait un chaudron. Ils se stoppèrent au niveau d'Hermione. Malefoy, intrigué, s'approcha.

**Slughorn:** Ce jeune homme s'est trompé dans une recette et a fabriqué une potion dangereuse monsieur. Je crois qu'il faudrait la mettre en lieu sûr.  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> De quel potion s'agit-il?  
><strong>Slughorn:<strong> La potion de liaison, plus connu sous le nom de Liaisonnora

Soudain, la potion éclatant et éclaboussa Hermione et Malefoy.

**Drago:** Ça a une odeur abominable !  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Parle pour toi, mes cheveux sont gâchés maintenant  
><strong>Drago:<strong> De toutes façons, tes cheveux sont affreux à la normal!

Hermione se jeta sur Malefoy pour l'attaquer. Deux membres de l'Ordre les empoignèrent pour qu'ils se lâchent. Tout à coup, quand ils se furent éloignés l'un de l'autre, une force invisible les rassembla et Hermione se retrouva contre le torse de Malefoy. Ils tombèrent sur le choc.

**Hermione:** Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Commence donc par enlever tes sales pattes de sur moi!  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Si je peux me permettre, je crois que la Liaisonnora a fait effet  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Et qu'est-ce que c'est la liaiso-machin-truc?  
><strong>Hermione (se relevant):<strong> Tu n'écoutes donc pas les cours? Quand deux personnes entrent en contact avec cette potion au même moment, elles ne peuvent plus se séparer de plus de deux mètres, jusqu'à temps que l'effet de la potion disparaisse. Mais vous ne croyez pas vraiment que... ?  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> J'en suis convaincu  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Vous êtes en train de me dire que je vais devoir me trimbaler avec ce petit sal… _–elle se retint de justesse de dire quelque chose-_ jusqu'à que les effets disparaissent?  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Je crains bien que oui  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Il ne manquait plus que ça pour gâcher mon année  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Nous avons quelque chose à régler ici. Je crois que les membres de l'Ordre peuvent rentrer chez eux. M. Longdubat, vous pouvez disposer, ainsi que vous professeur Slughorn.

Ils partirent tous par la cheminé. Il ne restait plus que Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Zabini, Malefoy et moi.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Narration Hermione

C'était l'horreur. Un sentiment de désespoir m'envahit. En plus d'être obligé à le supporter pendant les cours et en fin de journée, j'allais devoir passer la journée complète avec lui.

**Drago:** Au bout de combien de temps les effets de la potion disparaissent?  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Au plus tôt deux jour, au plus tard 5 jours.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Il n'y a pas un moyen pour que les effets finissent maintenant?  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Si, mais je crains que le professeur Slughorn n'est pas l'antidote dans ses réserves et qu'il prenne six mois à produire

À ce moment, la potion qui me recouvrait Malefoy et moi prit une teinte rose-orangé.

**Moi :** L'attirance?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Granger?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> La potion prend la teinte des sentiments que les deux personnes aspergés ont l'une envers l'autre. Cette couleur représente l'attirance.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Impossible! Je ne suis pas attiré par une Sang-de-Bourbe

Juste à penser que inconsciemment je pouvais être attirée par lui, ça me dégoutait. Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne serais attiré par cet arrogant de première classe.

**Harry:** Si ils ne ressentent pas le même chose l'un envers l'autre, est-ce que la potion choisit l'émotion la plus forte?  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Tu as tout compris Harry.  
><strong>Drago :<strong> Je comprends mieux maintenant  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Qu'est-ce que tu comprends?

**Drago :** Que je te déteste, mais que tu es très attirée par moi

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est moi qui est attirée par toi?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Réfléchis, moi être attiré par toi? C'est impossible  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Eh bien…  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Eh bien quoi, Weasley?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Zabini nous a dit que tu trouves Hermione sexy

Aha! Il ne pourrait rien trouver à rajouter.

**Drago (Irrité):** Granger est bien foutue, point. Je ne suis pas attirée par elle.

Alors comme ça je suis bien foutue? Je ne savais pas que monsieur-le-sang-pur me matait!

**Dumbledore:** Du calme mes enfants. Maintenant, vous devriez aller manger.

Je consultai ma montre. Il était 12h13. Le temps avait passé si vite.

**Drago:** Dépêche-toi Granger, j'ai faim  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je sais qu'on ne doit pas se quitter d'une semelle, mais évite de m'adresser la parole  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Pourquoi?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Parce que je te déteste

Il se tut à cet instant. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grand Salle quand je me rendis compte qu'il y allait avoir des complications pour le repas.

**Moi:** À quelle table on va manger?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> À celle des Serpentard, c'est évident  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je ne suis pas d'accord. On va à celle de Gryffondor  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Désolé, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver avec des débiles  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Comment tu nous as appelé?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> J'ai dit que vous étiez des débiles! On mange avec les Serpentard  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je te préviens, si il me touche un seul cheveu c'est toi qui va en faire les frais  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Parfait  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Bien  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Bien

On entra puis on se dirigea vers la fameuse table où toutes ces serpents étaient. Il me regardait bizarrement.

**Pansy:** Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> C'est une longue histoire, mais pour résumer on ne peut pas se lâcher d'une semelle.

Personne ne s'adressa plus la parole de tout le diner. Quand on eut fini de manger, Ginny vint à notre rencontre.

**Ginny:** Harry et Ron viennent de tout me raconter, ça va?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Pas terrible. Tu sais quand on vient d'apprendre que notre pire ennemi doit nous suivre partout  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Rectification: Tu dois me suivre partout  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu dois me suivre partout  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Non toi!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Toi!  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Toi!  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Bon ça suffit arrêtez de faire les gamins!  
>Moi : Je vais essayer. Je dois aller chercher mes affaire pour le cours de Potion, tu viens Malefoy?<p>

Il ne me répondit pas, mais me suivit tout de même. On alla dans notre salle commune où Léa et Hermet nous accueillirent. Ils remarquèrent tout de suite notre air maussade.

**Léa:** Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, je me trompe?  
><strong>Moi (Ramassant mes livres):<strong> En fait une stupide potion nous a éclaboussé et on ne peut pas s'éloigner de plus de deux mètres.  
><strong>Léa :<strong> Je compatis très chère

Je lui envoyai un vague «merci» puis, sans un mot de plus, Malefoy et moi sortions de notre salle commune. On se mit en direction de la salle de classe. Tout le monde était déjà arrivé, il ne manquait plus que le professeur. Peu de temps après, il daigna mettre le bout de son nez dans la classe.

**Slughorn:** Ouvrez vos livres à la page 278.

Je tournai vivement les pages de mon livre, curieuse de savoir ce que nous allions faire aujourd'hui. Quand j'arrivai à la page, je fus plutôt surprise de son contenu. C'était la recette d'une potion d'Amortencia. Intriguée, je levai la main.

**Slughorn:** Oui Miss Granger?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Professeur, nous n'allons tout de même pas concocter cette potion?  
><strong>Slughorn:<strong> L'Amortencia est une potion que vous devrez très certainement faire durant vos examens d'Aspic. Il est donc évident que vous deviez vous pratiquer à en faire une parfaite.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Comment allons nous savoir si elle marche?  
><strong>Slughorn:<strong> Nous testerons les mieux réussis. Je vais préparer l'antidote pendant que vous mijotez votre potion avec votre voisin.

Travailler avec Malefoy fut très silencieux. On ne se parlait que quand c'était vraiment nécessaire. Quand toutes les potions furent finies, la nôtre fut considérée comme parfaite.

**Slughorn:** Il est temps de tester. Malefoy, Granger, à vous l'honneur.

J'étais nerveuse, mais on ne pouvait pas refuser de le faire. On but le liquide rose. Je me sentais différente, plus légère et à ma grande déception, très, très attirée par Malefoy. Il avait l'air aussi confus que moi et on se jetait des regards en coin.

**Slughorn:** Intéressant... Buvez encore pour voir.

On en reprit une nouvelle dose. Ça ne laisse rien prévoir de bon. Cette fois mon attirance était si forte que j'étais certaine de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler. Je me levais et commença à partir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, mais je m'étais trop éloignée de lui et je fus attiré contre son torse. Comble de malheur, l'Amortencia faisait encore effet. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me rendre compte de ce qui m'arrivait que nous nous embrassions déjà.

Fougueusement, ses lèvres rencontraient les miennes avec un soupçon de passion. Ce qui était d'abord un baiser incroyablement sauvage devint ensuite totalement vital. On aurait dit qu'il fallait que nos lèvres se touchent pour continuer à vivre. Il soupira de contentement contre mes lèvres et approfondis encore le baiser.

Après nous avoir séparé, ce qui ne fut pas très facile il faut l'avouer, le professeur Slughorn nous donna l'antidote. On but la mixture et après quelque secondes je pris enfin conscience de se qui c'était passé.

**Moi:** Oh mon dieu. Je viens d'embrasser Malefoy  
><strong>Drago:<strong> C'était dégoutant! On aurait jamais du en reprendre!  
><strong>Slughorn:<strong> La potion crée une très forte attirance. Elle n'a pas eu d'effet la première fois parce que vous êtes déjà attiré l'un envers l'autre. La deuxième dose n'a fait que renforcer la potion et cette fois elle a eut de l'effet.

Encore cette histoire débile d'attirance!

**Slughorn:** Tenez, nous allons faire un test avec deux autres personnes pour vous montrer. Parkinson, Weasley venez ici!

Il s'avancèrent et prirent la fiole d'Amortencia que leur tendait le professeur. À peine le liquide eut-il frôlé leur lèvre qu'ils s'embrassaient déjà comme si c'était la fin du monde.

**Slughorn:** Vous voyez, un simple contact suffit pour les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tandis que pour vous, il a fallu deux doses.

On leur administra l'antidote et ils firent le même numéro que nous. Je comprenais Ron. C'était horrible d'embrasser un de ses pires ennemis.

**Drago:** Tu viens Granger, on dégage

Il s'éloignait déjà et j'étais donc obligé de le suivre.

**Moi:** Désolé professeur, je ne peux pas m'éloigner de lui

Je lui suivis dans le corridor. Il marchait rapidement et on aurait dit qu'il essayait de fuir le cours. Je courais derrière lui à une vitesse folle.

**Moi:** Malefoy! Malefoy!

Il me plaqua contre le mur. Il avait l'air furieux. Les couloirs étaient déserts et je ne pouvais donc pas espérer de l'aide

**Drago:** Pourquoi tout le monde nous sort cette histoire d'attirance? Pourquoi la potion avait cette couleur? Pourquoi est-ce que la potion d'Amortencia ne fonctionnait pas sur nous?

Il faisait peur. Et il était proche de moi. Beaucoup trop proche.

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas Malefoy

**Drago :** Tu m'as jeté un sort, hein? C'est ça?

Ça me rappelait quand il avait faillit m'étrangler. Je tremblais comme une feuille, terrorisée par son visage qui laissait paraitre tant de fureur. Ses yeux bleu-océan avaient tourné au gris-acier.

**Drago:** Répond! **Hurla-t-il**  
><strong>Moi:<strong> J.. Je.. J'en sais rien.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Est-ce que tu m'as jeté un sort?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Absolument pas  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Alors pourquoi tout ça arrive?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je ne sais pas, Malefoy

Il me lâcha et s'éloigna un peu de moi.

**Drago:** Pourquoi quand je t'ai presque tué tu m'as appelée Drago?

Il se retourna et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup?

**Moi:** C'est ton prénom je crois?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Oui, mais tu ne m'avais jamais appelé comme ça. Ça m'a tellement surpris que je t'aie lâché sur le champs.

**Moi :** Tu veux dire que si je ne t'avais pas appelée par ton prénom je serrais sûrement morte? Alors crois-moi je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait.

Il y eut un moment de silence que je décidais de briser.

**Moi :** Je suis fatiguée. On va à nos appartements?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> D'accord

Arrivée, dans notre salle commune, je me couchai sur le divan dans l'espoir de me reposer et mon homologue s'installa sur le deuxième pour faire ses devoirs. Je fermai les yeux et plongea dans un sommeil profond.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Tadam! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Pas terrible, je sais. La publication risque d'être plus longue désormais à cause de mon problème informatique. J'espère que vous continuerez de lire quand même. **

**.  
><strong>


	5. Faire la Paix

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_

« - Potter, dit-elle d'une voix claironnante, je vous aiderai à devenir un Auror même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie ! Même s'il faut pour cela que je vous donne des cours particuliers chaque soir, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous obteniez les résultats requis ! »

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 5: Faire la Paix  
><strong>

Narration Hermione

Plus tard dans la journée, je me réveillais dans un lit. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je m'étais assoupi dans le salon. Je regardais autour de moi et remarquai que je n'étais dans ma chambre, mais dans celle du Serpentard. Quand je pris conscience de l'endroit où j'étais, je jetais un coup d'oeil à côté de moi. Malefoy était endormi à mes côtés. J'entrepris de me lever, mais il fallait aussi que je réveille mon homologue.

**Moi :** Malefoy... Malefoy...

Je le secouais un peu par l'épaule.

**Drago :** Encore une heure maman  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Il ne veut pas dormir cinq minutes de plus, ni dix minutes, il veut une heure! Malefoy debout on va être en retard pour le repas.

Il ne se réveillait toujours pas. La manière douce ne fonctionnait pas, je vais donc avoir recours au moyen fort. Je pris ma baguette et la pointa sur lui.

**Moi :** _Aguamenti_

L'eau jaillit de ma baguette pour aller fouetter le jeune homme. Il se réveilla en sursaut et quand il me vit rire, ma baguette à la main, il comprit que c'était moi la responsable.

**Drago :** Granger!  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Tu ne te réveillais pas. Mais si ça peut te consoler, c'était très drôle

**Drago :** Tu me vas le payer!

Il fit un mouvement pour prendre sa baguette, mais je fus plus rapide que lui et l'attrapa rapidement.

**Moi :** Attrape moi si tu peux!

Je me mis à courir, Malefoy à mes trousses. Il était assez rapide, mais moi aussi, donc on ne se distançait pas vraiment. Je sortis dans les couloirs pour lui échapper. Arrivée devant la porte de la Grand Salle, je poussais les portes rapidement et je remarquai un silence anormal. Dumbledore devait être en plein discours. Malefoy surgit du couloir, puis s'arrêta quand il vit que tout le monde le regardait étrangement. C'était un peu normal, car il était toujours trempé.

**Drago (chuchotant) :** Je te jure que tu vas regretter de m'avoir réveillé  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Je ne crois pas. **Dis-je en souriant**

On se dirigea chacun vers notre table, mais on avait oublié la potion. Je sentis une force invisible me tirer en arrière et je percutais Malefoy de plein fouet. Sans savoir comment, on tomba à terre et il se retrouva à califourchon sur moi.

**Moi :** Tu vas te lever Malefoy?

La salle au grand complet était restée silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure. Il se dégagea enfin de moi.

**Moi :** Tu viens?  
><strong>Drago :<strong> Comme ça _je_ viens? On mange avec les Serpentard tu ne te rappelles pas?  
><strong>Moi :<strong> J'ai mangé là-bas tout à l'heure, maintenant tu viens avec moi à _ma _table!  
><strong>Drago :<strong> Je ne mettrais jamais les pieds à cette table. Avec des Gryffondor, tu as perdu la tête?

Le directeur se racla la gorge.

**Dumbledore :** Puisque vous êtes devenus le centre d'attention générale, je suggère que vous nous expliquiez la situation.  
><strong>Moi :<strong> J'ai mangé à _sa _table ce midi avec _ses _amis alors je crois que maintenant on pourrait aller à _ma _table avec _mes _amis!  
><strong>Dumbledore :<strong> Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Allez-y  
><strong>Drago :<strong> Vous rigolez j'espère?  
><strong>Dumbledore :<strong> Pas le moindre du monde M. Malefoy

Je me dirigeais vers ma table, le sourire aux lèvres avec un Malefoy en colère et toujours mouillé jusqu'aux os. Il se sécha d'un coup de baguette magique juste avant de s'assoir à côté de moi.

**Moi :** Coucou!  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> Comment vas-tu? Et eum… salut aussi Malefoy

Comme réponse, on eu le droit à un grognement de sa part. Le repas se passait relativement bien, quand soudain la conversation détourna sur l'autre jour que Malefoy avait faillit m'étrangler.

**Ron:** Très bien, mais je n'ai pas encore pris ma revanche contre lui  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Quel revanche?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Pourquoi d'après toi? Tu as envoyé notre meilleure amie à l'infirmerie et tu crois qu'on va laisser passer ça?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Évitez juste de vous entretuer  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu tiens à moi tant que ça, Granger?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Bien sûr que non! Je ne veux pas que mes amis se retrouvent à Azkaban, c'est tout.

Peut-être que la vie serait généreuse avec moi et qu'elle me séparerait de lui pendant la nuit, qui sait? Malefoy s'impatienta pendant que je souhaitais bonne nuit à mes amis. Ce soir, on devait faire notre ronde. Quand on commença la tournée des couloirs, je l'observais. Comme d'habitude, je ressentis du dégoût face à lui, mais aussi un étrange sentiment de compassion face à son passé.

**Moi:** Malefoy?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je me demandais… Laisse tomber, c'est stupide  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Dit le. De toutes façons, ça ne peut pas être pire que d'habitude  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je me demandais comment avait été ton enfance dans le monde magique?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> En gros, tu veux savoir comment est la vie d'un sang pur?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Malefoy, si tu ouvres la bouche pour dire des trucs du genre alors tu peux tout de suite fermer ton clapet.  
><strong>Drago :<strong> Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce n'est pas si formidable que ça. J'ai passé la plus grande partie de mon enfance à m'occuper seul.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu ne jouais pas avec des voisins? Des amis?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Bien sûr que non! Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir du domaine, à moins qu'on nous y autorise. Je m'occupais comme je le pouvais.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Et tes parents?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Ils essayaient d'être là le plus souvent, mais c'était difficile  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu sais que mes parents étaient des Mangemorts, non? Souvent eux et leurs anciens collègues avaient des longues réunions.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Il te laissait seul pendant tout ce temps là?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Oui, mais il y avait des elfes de maison qui s'occupait de tout et quand mes parents revenaient, ils essayait toujours de se faire pardonner.

Il se mit à sourire en pensant à ce temps là. Je me doutais bien que la mort de Voldemort lui avait beaucoup apporté, bien que son père soit désormais le grand méchant de l'histoire.

**Drago:** Bref, une enfance ordinaire  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ordinaire? Tu penses sérieusement que tous les enfants de sorciers vivent comme ça?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tout ce que je sais c'est que les enfants de Mangemorts sont élevés au Doloris et que les autres, comme les Weasley, prétendent avoir une vie parfaite  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Peut-être que pour eux c'est une vie parfait.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Être au bord de la faillite et vivre dans une décharge tu appelles ça une vie parfaite?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> La richesse, pour eux, c'est leur famille. D'ailleurs ça devrait toujours être comme ça.

Le visage de Malefoy s'assombrit et on pouvait lire la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il devait penser à ses parents. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait reçu beaucoup d'affection venant de leur part. Quand on revint à nos appartements, j'eus une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes. Quand je reviens, je vus Malefoy qui s'était arrêté avec stupeur.

**Drago:** Granger, c'est incroyable. La potion a cessé de faire effet.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Vraiment?

Je le regardais, puis me rendit compte qu'on était à un bon dix mètres l'un de l'autre. Cette constatation devint alors un véritable débordement de joie.

**Moi:** Merlin merci!

Il y eut un silence entre nous deux, puis il se décida à parler.

**Drago:** Tu m'as pas raconté ton enfance  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je ne savais pas que j'avais à le faire  
><strong>Drago:<strong> C'est donnant-donnant Granger.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Rabat-joie  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu te décides à raconter?

On s'assit chacun sur un fauteuil.

**Moi:** Une vie de moldu, ce n'est pas si terrible que tu le crois. Mes parents faisaient tout pour moi. Je suis fille unique, donc c'est un peu normal. On passait notre temps ensemble quand j'étais petite on faisait du ski, du camping et pleins d'activités familiales.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Du spi? Du bamking?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est moldu. Bref, ils m'ont toujours soutenue depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre qui annonçait que j'étais une sorcière et même avant ils le faisaient.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Granger, tu ne peux pas avoir reçu une lettre qui disait que tu étais sorcière puisque tu n'es pas sorcière.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je suis autant une sorcière que tu es un sorcier.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu sais très bien que les né-moldu vole les pouvoirs des autres sorciers

Où est-ce qu'il va chercher des absurdité pareil?

**Moi:** Je n'ai rien volé du tout, Malefoy.

Son ignorance faisait monter ma colère. Il croyait vraiment que j'étais du genre à faire ça?

**Drago:** Tu sais bien que c'est le cas

Je me levai, furieuse et me dirigea vers ma chambre. Avant d'y entrer je me retournai vers Malefoy et m'efforçai de lui parler avec le plus de mépris possible

**Moi:** Un jour ça va te perdre. **Crachais-je. **Tu es vraiment un imbécile

On passait quelques temps sans se disputer et il trouvait le moyen de me mettre en rogne. Sa présence m'était vraiment insupportable. Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Narration Drago

**Hermione:** Un jour ça va te perdre.** Cracha-t-elle.** Tu es vraiment un imbécile.

Elle partie en me lançant des éclairs avec les yeux. Pendant un moment j'avais réellement cru qu'elle allait me faire manger mes mots. On cogna à la porte. J'ouvris le tableau et vis Blaise.

**Moi:** Salut vieux!  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> J'ai entendu des éclats de voix. Tu ne te mettais pas Hermione à dos quand même?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> J'ai toujours Granger à dos.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort? Pour elle au moins.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. C'est ma pire ennemie!  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Dans ce cas, fait-le pour ta mère.

Il avait touché mon point faible. Comment dire non? Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas, même si ça signifiait sympathiser avec ma pire ennemie. Comme le dit un dicton moldu: Reste proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis.

**Moi:** Uniquement pour ma mère  
><strong>Blaise :<strong> C'est déjà un début.

**Moi :** Sinon, quoi de neuf?

**Blaise :** Pas grand chose, je dois déjà y aller d'ailleurs.

**Moi :** À demain

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il sorti de mes appartements et je constatai que l'heure était tardive. Je m'endormis avec l'image de mon homologue en tête…

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Narration Externe

Deux personnes se retrouvèrent au tournant d'un couloir cette nuit là. Deux Serpentard de dernière année.

**Elle:** Tu as réussis à le convaincre?  
><strong>Lui:<strong> Oui, je crois que pour la prophétie ça devrait aider.  
><strong>Elle:<strong> Tu crois qu'on a fait le bon choix?  
><strong>Lui:<strong> Oui, ça ne peut que les aider et, entre nous, tu n'étais pas fatigué de tout le temps les entendre se disputer?  
><strong>Elle:<strong> Oh que si! Ça devenait lassant de tout le temps entendre Drago radoter...  
><strong>Lui:<strong> Tu es convaincu maintenant?  
><strong>Elle:<strong> Oui ça devrait aller... C'est pour leur bien.

Et sur ses mots, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini se séparèrent pour aller dormir

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

_N_arration Hermione

La journée suivante la Gryffondor se réveilla d'une humeur maussade. En allant dans sa salle commune, elle vit son homologue déjà réveillé qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

**Drago:** J'aimerais m'excuser pour hier

Je restais bouche-bée face à cette déclaration.

**Moi:** Quoi? Tu es sérieux?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Oui

Lui pardonner? Ne pas lui pardonner? ¨Ça serait peut-être trop facile d'accepter ses excuses.

**Moi:** D'accord. J'accepte tes excuses.

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui pardonner, mais je ne voulais pas passer mon temps à l'éviter et à l'ignorer. Je détestais ça.

**Drago:** Merci. Pendant un moment j'ai eu peur que tu dises non.

C'était le comble. Malefoy s'excusait et en plus me remerciait.

**Moi:** Je reviens  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Où est-ce que tu vas?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Noter la date et l'heure où le célèbre Drago Malefoy s'est excusé auprès de sa pire ennemie Hermione Granger

Il rit d'un petit rire avant de me fixer avec ses yeux bleu-océan d'un air hésitant.

**Drago:** Tu sais... Je ne m'attends à rien, mais on pourrait peut-être mettre nos différents de côté? Juste quand on est tous les deux je veux dire.

J'étais vraiment en train de rêver. J'étais tellement surprise par sa demande que je ne trouvais rien à dire.

**Moi:** (...)  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu n'as qu'à le dire si tu trouves ça stupide  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je ne trouves pas ça stupide. Je trouve ça surprenant venant de ta part.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> J'y ai réfléchit longuement hier et je crois que c'est une bonne idée, Gr... Hermione.

Est-ce qu'il venait de m'appeler par mon prénom? Voulait-il vraiment faire la paix avec moi?

**Moi:** Tu as raison, je suis d'accord.

Ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Enfin, je le croyais...

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Mon Blabla  
><strong>

**Alors ce nouveau chapitre? Ce n'est sûrement pas le meilleure de ma fiction, mais il est important. Quelle est cette histoire de prophétie? Et Drago et Hermione qui font la paix? Qu'est-ce que ça va donner?**

**J'aimerais aussi savoir comment vous trouvez ma fiction. C'était ma première à vie et je trouve que la réécriture l'a rendu vachement meilleure. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais après tout, c'est votre avis qui compte. **

_Réponses au reviews_**:**

_H223: Il est vrai que beaucoup de Draymione se ressemble. Bien que la mienne soit différente, il peut quand même y avoir des détails semblables. L'histoire des Préfet-en-chef revient souvent et il est difficile d'innover parfois, car il y a beaucoup de sujets différents qui ont déjà été abordé. Par contre, j'espère que ma fiction sera quand même un peu unique :). Merci pour la review! :D_**  
><strong>


	6. Le Trio d'Argent

**.  
><strong>

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophale_

« C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort? dit la fille. Pas très brillant comme résultat. Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente! (...) J'ai déjà appris par coeur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous? »

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Chapitre 6 : Le Trio d'Argent**

_N_arration Hermione

Je sortis doucement du sommeil et me leva pour regarder à l'extérieur. En cette fin Octobre, les feuilles commençaient à jaunirent. Dans une semaine jour pour jour, le bal d'Halloween avait lieu et je n'avais aucun costume pour l'évènement. Ginny et moi devons aller faire les boutiques demain puisqu'une sortie est prévue à Pré-au-lard. Ah non, c'est vrai. Nous n'irons pas. Ça fait presque deux semaines qu'on ne se parle plus vraiment… surtout après ce qui est arrivé

Flash-Back

Je suis _très_ en retard, Ginny va être folle de rage. J'avais promis de l'aider pour le devoir de Potions. Je m'avançais dans les couloirs quand je tombe sur Malefoy et Ginny qui... s'embrassent?

**Moi:** Ginny!

Elle poussa l'autre abrutit qui était collé à ses lèvres.

**Ginny:** 'Mione c'est pas se que tu crois !

**Moi:** Vas-y, j'attends tes explications. Embrasser quelqu'un qui n'est visiblement pas ton petit-ami ce n'est vraiment pas le tromper ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais comme ça. En plus avec Malefoy!

**Drago:** Oui Weasley, je ne t'aurais jamais cru comme ça

**Moi:** Tu la boucles, Malefoy! Tu vas avoir affaire à mon plus tard, tu savais très bien qu'elle était en couple !

**Ginny:** Hermione, je te jure que…

**Moi:** Que quoi ? Que tu n'étais pas collée aux lèvres de Malefoy ? Que ce petit sang-pur égocentrique n'a pas réussis à te prendre au piège comme toutes les autres? Je n'y crois tout simplement pas

**Ginny:** Écoute une petite seconde ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es jalouse moi que tu dois te comporter comme ça!

**Moi :** Jalouse? Jalouse? Tu as perdu la tête!

**Ginny :** J'essaye de t'expliquer depuis tout à l'heure, mais je crois que ça ne vaut pas la peine. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis amie avec toi !

**Moi:** C'est vraiment ça que tu penses? Que moi Hermione Granger n'est pas digne de ton amitié? Adieu Ginny !

Je tournais les talons, les larmes aux yeux, et m'enfuis le plus vite possible sans laisser la chance à mon ex-meilleure amie de s'expliquer et incapable de croire qu'elle venait en quelque sorte de me trahir...

Fin du flash back

Depuis ce temps, on se lançait des piques, mais le pire était le jour où elle avait fini par me désigner sous le nom de « sang-de-bourbe ». C'est à ce moment là que j'ai sus que notre amitié était réellement finie. Harry lui avait pardonné pour une raison que j'ignore. En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment cherché à le savoir, moins on parlera d'elle, mieux je me sentirai. Ma blessure était encore trop récente.

Je me prépara et sortis de ma chambre pour attendre Mal... Drago. J'avais encore de la difficulté à l'appeler par son prénom. Nos relations étaient devenues amicales, mais sans plus à la suite de la trêve. Il peut être sympathique quand il veut et il me fait bien rigoler.

J'entends des pas et il arrive dans la salle commune sans même me dire bonjour.

**Moi:** Bonjour à toi aussi Drago, ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi

**Drago:** Ferme-là tu veux Granger?

**Moi:** Tu es vraiment de mauvais poil ce matin...

**Drago:** Mouais, mouais...

**Moi:** Je me demandais en quoi tu allais te déguiser pour le bal ?

**Drago:** Je ne sais pas, pourquoi? C'est important ?

**Moi:** Puisqu'on y va ensemble, oui, c'est important

**Drago:** Si c'est une tactique subtile d'invitation, je te dis tout de suite que c'est non

**Moi:** On est obligé d'y aller ensemble ! Obligation de Préfet...

**Drago:** Quoi?

**Moi:** Tu ne te rappelles pas ? McGonagall nous l'a dit à la réunion l'autre jour

**Drago:** Euh…

**Moi:** Tu n'écoutais pas?

**Drago :** En quelques sortes

**Moi :** Bon sang, tu es vraiment désespérant. Je vais manger, à plus tard.

Je sortis de l'appartement avec une petite boule au ventre. Ça me blessait de savoir qu'il aurait dit non si je l'avais invité. Pour être honnête, j'aurais aimé l'avoir pour cavalier si ce n'était pas une obligation depuis qu'on réussi enfin à avoir une conversation civilisée. J'entrai dans la grande salle et alla m'assoir aux côtés de Harry et Ron.

**Moi:** Bon matin les garçons. Quoi de neuf?

**Ron:** Tu savais que Parvati sortait avec Seamus ?

**Moi:** Ron, ça fait au moins trois semaines maintenant. Tu es vraiment une cause perdue

**... :** C'est justement ce que je me disais aussi

Je me retournais et vit Ginny le sourire aux lèvres. Le mien disparu quand je la reconnue. Elle s'assit en face de moi. La conversation dévia bientôt sur un autre sujet. Je me contentais de manger en regardant mon assiette.

**Ginny:** Hermione, je peux te parler ?

**Moi:** Tu as perdu ce droit quand tu m'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe

**Ginny:** Je veux vraiment te parler, tu as même pas besoin de répondre, juste d'écouter

Après un moment de réflexion.

**Moi:** D'accord

On sortit de table pour se diriger vers le couloir. Je me retournai vers elle.

**Ginny:** Je te demande juste de m'écouter, pas nécessairement de me croire et de te taire jusqu'à se que j'ai fini de te parler.

**Moi:** Ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

**Ginny:** Il y a deux semaines, on avait rendez-vous à la salle sur demande tu te souviens? J'y suis allée et j'ai croisé ton cher homologue

Flash Back - PDV Ginny

**Drago:** Hey Weasley!

**Moi:** Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy?

**Drago:** J'ai envie de jouer !

**Moi:** Génial. Va retrouver Pansy dans ce cas là, maintenant, excuse-moi je vais être en retard

**Drago:** Je ne veux pas jouer avec Pansy, je veux jouer avec toi

**Moi:** Laisse-moi Malefoy, j'ai un petit-ami et je l'aime

**Drago:** _« J'ai un petit-ami et je l'aime »,_Tu t'ai vraiment entendu? L'amour c'est pour les lâches, les faibles et tu sais moi j'adore briser les couples.

On entendu une démarche familière s'approcher. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de cligner des yeux, Malefoy plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes.

**... :** Ginny !

Je me décollais de Malefoy et vis... Oh mince! Hermione !

**Drago (chuchotant):** Je te l'ai dit, j'adore briser les couples...

**Moi:** 'Mione c'est pas se que tu crois !

Fin du flash back - Retour PDV Hermione

**Ginny:** 'Mione, tu es la personne la plus généreuse, la plus adorable et la plus gentille que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Ton apparence et ton sang, j'en ai rien à foutre parce que moi je suis amie avec toi et seulement toi. Je regrette sincèrement du plus profond de mon coeur se que je t'ai dit et j'espère qu'un jour tu vas me pardonner. Sur le coup je ne pensais pas à mes faits et gestes et je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui sautais déjà dans les bras.

**Moi:** Bien sûr que je te pardonne, tu t'attendais à quoi? J'attendais ce jour depuis si longtemps !

**Ginny:** Tout va redevenir comme avant?

**Moi :** Tout va redevenir comme avant

**Ginny :** C'est merveilleux!

**Moi:** Évidemment! En plus, il faut que j'aille refaire le portrait à ce Malefoy !

**Ginny:** Ron et moi on va t'aider, on a toujours pas eu notre revanche pour quand il t'étranglait, d'ailleurs j'ai peut-être une idée...

**Moi:** Explique-toi

**Ginny:** Depuis quelques temps, Malefoy est bizarre. Il n'insulte plus personne, il reste dans son coin et a laissé passer pleins d'occasions de se mettre en valeur. Alors, on est allé voir Zabini qui a une énorme dette envers moi depuis la guerre

**Moi:** Qu'est-ce que vous en avez tiré?

**Ginny:** Il n'a pas voulu tout me dire parce que Malefoy est son meilleur ami, mais j'ai quand même eu des informations croustillantes

**Moi:** Aller, craches le morceau

**Ginny:** Malefoy n'arrête pas de parler de la même fille à Zabini. Il est pratiquement obsédé par elle et ça le rend fou. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est qui est cette fille et je crois qu'on devrait exploiter de toutes les manières qui soit ce potin.

**Moi:** J'ai une très bonne idée pour découvrir la fille en question.

Je suis exposais rapidement mon plan. Elle acquiesça et regarda sa montre.

**Ginny:** Je vais être en retard en cours. On se retrouve ce midi pour mettre au point notre démarche avec les garçons, d'accord?

**Moi:** D'accord, à plus tard!

Les garçons n'étaient pas à la table pour le petit-déjeuner. J'attendis donc avec impatiente l'heure du dîner qui vint plus lentement que je l'aurai voulu pour les rejoindre à la table de Gryffondor.

**Moi:** Ginny vous a mis au courant?

**Harry:** Oui, on fait comme vous avez dit

**Ron:** La fouine est mieux de marcher dans notre piège

**Ginny:** Ça va marcher, ne vous en faites pas

J'imaginais déjà sa tête. Ses magnifiques euh… Je veux dire ses yeux bleus laisserait passer tant de gêne set sans comprendre pourquoi, je me sentis triste que se ne soit pas à moi qu'il s'intéresse.

La soirée arriva rapidement et Ginny apparu dans l'appartement comme prévu à 19h00 pile. Drago n'était pas encore là et sa tenue était exactement comme prévue. Une jupe courte lui arrivant à peine en dessous de fesses laissait voir ses belles jambes bronzées et des bottes en cuire. Son petit haut extrêmement décolleté laissait aussi voir son nombril.

**Ginny:** Tu crois que c'est assez provoquant?

**Moi:** C'est parfait !

**Ginny:** Tu as mis le paquet on dirait

Je dois dire que j'y suis allé un peu fort. J'avais mis une nuisette rouge extrêmement décolletée, courte et un peu transparente.

**Moi:** Les garçons arrivent bientôt?

**Harry:** On est ici. **Dit celui-ci en arrivant du couloir**

**Moi:** D'accord, venez vous installer avant qu'il arrive.

Ils prirent place sur le divan de ma salle commune. Lorsque on attendit des pas dans le couloir, on fit comme si rien n'était. Il entra et sembla choqué par la tenue que Ginny et moi avions. Ça ne l'empêcha pas cependant de nous relooker.

**Moi:** Oh! Allez les garçons, ça va être sympa!

**Harry:** Je n'ai pas envie 'Mione

**Ron:** Je suis d'accord avec lui, c'est nul comme jeu

**Ginny:** Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment refuser ça!

**Drago:** Ils ne peuvent pas refuser quoi?

**Moi:** De faire une partie d'action ou vérité, bien sûr

Ça y est, on y était presque.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

_N_arration Drago

Blaise m'avait donné rendez-vous dans la salle commune de Serpentard, c'est donc pour cette raison que je m'y rendais.

**Blaise:** Tu en as mis du temps

**Moi:** Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait venir?

**Blaise:** Tu te rappelles quand on a promis de tout se dire et de ne pas se juger à la vie et à la mort?

**Moi:** Oui, mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir?

**Blaise:** Je crois que... qu'on devrait devenir ami avec Potter et Weasley

Sa soudaine déclaration me figea complètement. Attendez, j'ai manqué un chapitre? Ça fait sept ans qu'on se déteste mutuellement et monsieur veut devenir ami avec eux? Hum…

**Moi:** Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Blaise?

**Blaise:** ...

**Moi:** Blaise

**Blaise:** C'est que...

**Moi:** Je t'écoute

**Blaise:** Je crois que j'ai une légère attirance pour Ginny Weasley

Je manquai carrément d'air quand vint le moment de respirer. Quoi? Je n'ai pas rêvé ce moment?

**Moi:** Qu... Quoi?

**Blaise:** Tu as très bien entendu... Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?

**Moi:** Elle a un copain et en plus on parle de Potter. Cette fille est une propriété privé, on ne la touche pas

**... :** Je ne savais pas que les filles étaient des objets qui ont un propriétaire.

**Blaise:** Enfin Pansy! Tu en as mis du temps toi aussi

**Pansy:** Léger retardement. J'ai manqué beaucoup de choses?

**Moi (Ironique):** Non, pas grand chose, mon meilleur ami est attiré par une Weasley, tout va très bien.

**Pansy:** Vraiment? Il était temps que tu te trouves une copine. Enfin l'occasion! Même si je n'approuve pas trop le choix, il faut dire que ça remonte à longtemps ta dernière petite-amie

**Moi:** Pansy! Tu oublies un léger détail : Weasley n'est pas libre

**Pansy:** Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de l'opinion des autres?

**Moi:** Depuis que mon meilleure amie est attiré par Ginny Weasley!

**Pansy:** Drago, tu es pitoyable, depuis que tu parles avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe tu...

**Moi:** Ne l'appelles pas comme ça

**Pansy:** Tu crois que je vais m'en priver? Tu ne mets pas tes priorités à la bonne place

**Blaise:** Arrêtez! On dirait des enfants. On est meilleur ami depuis notre première année, donc on ne gâche pas tout ça maintenant, ok? Encore moins pour des histoires de coeur!

**Moi:** N'empêche, je maintiens toujours ma position, on ne touche pas Weasley fille.

**Blaise:** Au plus profond de moi je savais que ça ne mènerait jamais à rien, mais l'espoir fait vivre. Je vais seulement observer de loin… jusqu'à se qu'ils se séparent. Bon, merci vous deux et à plus tard!

Il quitta la pièce rapidement me laissant seul avec Pansy.

**Pansy:** Non, mais il est cinglé! Pour une fois qu'il s'intéresse à une fille! Je te jure les garçons c'est débile!

**Moi:** Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit que tu avais des sentiments pour lui?

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle s'empressa de les essuyer d'un revers de manche.

**Moi:** Tu ne l'as toujours pas oublié n'est-ce pas?

Elle fixait à présent un point précis devant elle. Après un moment, elle détourna ces yeux sur moi. Cette fois, elle pleurait pour de bon. Entre deux sanglots elle finit par me dire...

**Pansy:** Aide-moi...

Je m'approchais d'elle et la serra dans mes bras, essayant de lui faire oublier toute cette histoire. Après un bon moment, quand elle eut cessé de pleurer, l'heure tardive nous rappela que c'était bientôt le couvre-feu.

**Moi:** Un jour il s'apercevra que tu es celle qui lui faut, sinon, c'est qu'il est encore plus débile que je le pensais.

**Pansy:** Merci d'être là pour moi.

**Moi:** Dans les moments comment ça, il faut quelqu'un pour aider. Maintenant file sinon je vais devoir enlever des points à notre maison

**Pansy:** Bonne nuit Drago

**Moi:** Bonne nuit Pansy

Elle sortit de la salle et je la suivit, mais nos chemins se séparèrent quand j'arrivai devant le tableau de la salle commune. J'entendais des voix, comme une dispute. J'entrais et...

**Hermione:** Oh! Allez les garçons, ça va être sympa!

**Harry:** Je n'ai pas envie 'Mione

**Ron:** Je suis d'accord avec lui, c'est nul comme jeu

**Ginny:** Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment refuser ça!

Hermione et Weasley était en tenue légère. Je rêve ou quoi? Je pensais ne jamais voir ce jour.

**Moi:** Ils ne peuvent pas refuser quoi?

**Hermione:** De faire une partie d'action ou vérité bien sûr

**Moi:** Et, qu'est-ce que s'est?

**Hermione:** C'est un jeu moldu. Une personne se voit forcer de choisir entre action et vérité. Si elle choisit vérité, elle doit répondre à une question qu'on lui pose. Si la personne ment la boule de cristal devient rouge, si elle dit la vérité elle devient verte et si elle n'est pas sûr elle devient orange. Dans le cas contraire, si elle choisit action, elle doit effectuer une action qu'on lui impose.

**Moi:** Je trouve ça intéressant. Je peux jouer?

**Ginny:** Vous voyez les garçons, au moins quelqu'un qui a le sens de la déduction!

**Ron:** D'accord, je joue, mais seulement pour ne pas que Malefoy vous saute dessus

**Harry:** Je crois bien que je suis obligé de rester

**Hermione:** Donc, je commence. Harry, action ou vérité?

**Harry:** Action

**Hermione:** Sors dans le couloir et demande à la première personne que tu vois son autographe

**Harry:** Mais les couloirs sont déserts!

**Hermione:** On s'en fiche. Tu reviens quand tu as ton autographe et prend ça pour éviter les ennuis.

Elle lui tendit un mince bout de tissu. Aucune idée de se que ça pouvait bien être.

**Harry:** Bonne idée. À plus tard.

Et sur ce, il sortir de la salle.

**Ginny:** Puisque Harry n'est pas là, c'est moi qui prends la relève, action ou vérité, Malefoy?

**Moi:** Action

**Ginny:** La prochaine fois que tu es interrogé, tu prends vérité

**Moi:** C'est mon action?

**Ginny:** Oui!

**Moi:** Euh… d'accord. Action ou vérité, Weasley?

**Ron:** Vérité

**Moi:** Es-tu cinglé?

**Ron:** Quoi? Bien sûr que non!

La boule de cristal prit une couleur orange. Ça me fit bien rire. Weasley se croyait un peu cinglé?

**Ron:** Bon ça va! Je te retourne l'ascenseur, Malefoy. Action ou vérité?

**Moi:** Vérité, bien sûr

**Ron:** Je suis curieux de savoir si tu portes un certain attachement pour une fille. Alors, y a-t-il une demoiselle qui occupe tes pensées?

**Moi:** Pas du tout

Bordel, la boule de cristal est rouge.

**Hermione:** Tu mens

Je la regarde de la tête au pied. Je le dis? Non, tout simplement pas.

**Moi:** Vous m'agacez avec toutes ces questions! Je ne le dirai pas!

Sans plus de cérémonie, je partis me barricader dans ma chambre.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

_N_arration Ginny

**Moi:** Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris? On était si près du but!

Harry fit son apparition avec la cape d'invisibilité à la main. Il avait son autographe.

**Harry:** Attendez, où est passé Malefoy?

**Ron:** Eh bien, on lui a posé la question et il n'a pas voulu y répondre. Il avait même l'air assez en colère.

On entendit des jurons provenant de la chambre de mon homologue

**Hermione:** Je vais aller le voir

**Moi:** Dépêche-toi

Elle fila vers le tableau de Malefoy. Elle était trop loin pour qu'on entende se qu'elle lui disait à travers la porte et vice-versa.

**Ron:** Tu crois que ça va prendre combien de temps?

**Harry:** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

**Ron:** La prophétie

**Moi:** Aucune idée. Seul le temps nous le dira. Mais, entre nous, je vois mal comment ça pourrait arriver! Ils ne se sont pas trompés de personnes?

**Harry:** Bien que ça soit totalement absurde, je suis sûr qu'ils disaient vrai

À ce moment Malefoy laissa entrer Hermione dans sa chambre.

**Moi:** Du moment qu'elle est heureuse...

Stupide prophétie!

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Je dois dire que gérer deux fictions en même temps c'est pas facile tous les jours ! La première vraie apparition de Pansy. Comment vous la trouvez? Je dois dire aussi que les flash-back n'étaient pas super, mais bon. Encore cette histoire de prophétie… On approche du but. Bientôt la suite :)**


	7. Le Trio d'Or

**.**

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophale_

« À compter de ce moment, Hermione devint amie avec Ron et Harry. Il se crée des liens particuliers lorsqu'on fait ensemble certaines choses. Abattre un troll de 4 mètres de haut, par exemple. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 7 : Le Trio d'Or**

_N_arration Hermione

Je me sentais coupable que notre petit plan est mis Drago si mal à l'aise. Je devais aller m'excuser.

Toc Toc Toc

Aucune réponse

**Moi:** Ouvre-moi

Toujours aucune réponse

**Moi:** On ne voulait pas te vexer, c'était une question comme une autre. Je suis désolé.

Toujours et encore aucune réponse

**Moi:** J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur. Je m'excuse, je ne savais pas que ça te ferait cet effet là de jouer à action ou vérité. Maintenant, ouvre ce maudit tableau.

Après quelques temps de silence une voix retentit.

**Drago:** Tu es ridicule...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Moi, ridicule?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Oui. Tu t'excuses pour quelque chose qui n'est même pas ta faute.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu ouvres la porte et tu m'expliques ce qui t'a pris alors.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Je vais t'ouvrir la porte, mais je ne t'expliquerai rien du tout

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer. Sa chambre était exactement comme la mienne, excepté le fait qu'elle était verte et argent. Contrairement à la sienne, ma chambre était tapissée de photo de mes amis, de ma famille et de paysages. Il referma la porte derrière moi.

**Moi:** Tu te souviens, il y a quelques semaines, le « pacte » qu'on avait fait? Aucun de nous a vraiment réussis à le tenir.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> On devrait peut-être commencer maintenant qu'en penses-tu?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui, je crois bien.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> On fait une trêve de guerre? Pour de bon cette fois?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> D'accord, ça me va. Tu vas me trouver idiote, mais on devrait s'appeler par notre prénom tu ne crois pas? J'ai essayé de m'habituer à dire le tien.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Ça me va aussi, mais au début ça va être difficile

Je lui tendis la main et il me la serra. Notre accord était passé, maintenant il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.

**Moi:** Répond à la question de tout à l'heure, tu es obligé  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Je ne veux pas le dire, désolé  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Alors, comme punition, tu dois me parler d'elle  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Qui est-ce qui te dit que je pense à une fille constamment?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Euh... mon intuition?

Je lui fis un grand sourire innocent du genre: « tu ne dis rien, moi aussi ».

**Drago:** Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vais te parler d'elle, mais bon. C'est la seule fille qui n'est pas sensible à mon charme et qui n'est pas à mes pieds. Ça m'a impressionné de n'être rien pour elle je dois dire.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu rigoles?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> J'aime bien ce côté d'elle. Quand je ne la vois pas, je pense tout le temps à elle et quand je la vois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oh, oh! Est-ce que le grand Drago Malefoy serait tombé amoureux?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Amoureux? Non, mais elle serait une bonne amie je crois.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ami? Tu sais, je suis amie avec Harry et Ron depuis que je suis toute petite et je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça pour eux.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Je te dis que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle! Point.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> D'accord, d'accord. Je vais y aller, les autres doivent m'attendre de l'autre côté.

Je sortis de sa chambre, encore surprise par ses aveux. Il désirait une fille, mais pas seulement physiquement. Je ne croyais voir le jour où mon (ex) pire ennemi tomberait amoureux sans lui-même sans rendre compte.

Je ressentais quand même un pincement au coeur. _« Il ne ressentirait jamais quelque chose du genre pour toi »,_ me disait une petite voix dans ma tête. Je chassai mes pensées et me dirigeai vers mes amis.

**Moi:** Il va mieux et il ne nous en veut pas.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> C'est déjà un début. De toutes manières, il sera toujours aussi grossier avec nous.

Je me demandais si je devais tout leur dire pour le pacte avec Drago. Je savais que je devais en parler à Harry puisque Drago était son pire ennemie et à Ginny parce qu'elle est ma confidente. Cependant, devais-je en parler à Ron? Est-ce qu'il l'accepterait ou me rejetterait? Est-ce qu'il me reparlerait ou est-ce qu'il ne m'adresserait plus jamais la parole? Ce n'était qu'un pacte après tout...

**Ron:** Puisque tout le plan est fichu en l'air, je vais rentrer me coucher.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Bonne idée, à demain Hermione

Ils partirent alors et il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour arriver dans ma chambre et me coucher. C'est sur l'image d'un certain beau blond que je m'endormis, pensant encore à la conversation que j'avais eu avec lui...

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais assez tard. On était le dimanche et demain, les cours reprenaient. Je vus, en regardant mon cadran, que j'avais loupé le petit-déjeuner. Je me leva difficilement et parcouru rapidement les appartements. Aucun signe de Drago. Je pris une petite douche rapide puis me dirigea vers la Grande Salle, où le déjeuner devait être commencé depuis quelques minutes.

**Ginny:**Tu n'es pas venu ce matin on était inquiet  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Désolé, panne de réveil  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Ne nous refait plus jamais ça  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ne vous en faites pas, ça n'arrivera plus

À partir de ce moment, le midi reparti sur une note beaucoup plus joyeuse. Après le repas, Ginny et moi nous dirigions vers mes dortoirs. On s'installa dans ma chambre et on attendit quelques minutes sans trop savoir quoi faire. Je me disais que ça serait bien que Ginny ait ses propres affaires ici comme ça on aurait pas toujours besoin de faire de détours entre les deux endroits. J'eus soudain une idée.

**Moi:** Ginny, ça te dirait si, avec la magie, j'aménageais une chambre où Harry, Ron et toi pourriez venir dormir quand vous voudriez? On pourrait en profiter pour mettre un grand dressing et renouveler notre garde-de-robe.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Tu sais que je t'adore? Ça serait super! Eh puis on pourrait l'inaugurer ce soir en faisant une fête avec les garçons, pas grand chose, mais disons que on prendrait des sucreries de chez Honeyduke et qu'on jouerait à des jeux de sociétés dans la chambre!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Demande à Drago si on peut lui emprunter son hiboux, et envoie une lettre aux garçons. Explique-leur bien tout et dit leur de nous rejoindre ici.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Où est-ce qu'on va l'installer pour que personne ne soit au courant? Parce que je ne crois pas que ça soit permit par le règlement.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je pourrais installer une porter cachée par mes vêtements dans mon dressing et un sort pour installer une salle qui est indétectable. J'en es utilisé un semblable pour mon sac de perle lors de la quête des horcruxes. Maintenant, files envoyer cette lettre aux garçons pendant que je pense à tout.

Elle partit à la course. Après quelques minutes, elle revint avec moi.

**Ginny:** Ils m'ont répondu, ils arrivent.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Commençons par installer une salle

D'un coup de baguette, une salle apparue de l'autre côté de la porte que j'avais fait apparaître dans mon dressing.

**Ginny:** Hermione, c'est une salle super! Elle est assez grande pour que trois personnes y dorment et puis on peut facilement faire la fête à 4 ici.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Insonorise la pièce, je vais voir à la porte, je pense que c'est les garçons.

Drago était arrivé avant moi et avait ouvert la porte aux garçons.

**Moi:** C'est bon Drago, je m'en occupe. Venez vous deux! On n'a pas que ça à faire!

Avant même que je les laisse dire quoi que ce soit, je les entraînais dans leur futur chambre de secours.

**Ron:** Tu sais, j'ai tout le temps crue que tu n'enfreindrais jamais les règles. Les seules fois où tu l'as fait c'était parce que il y avait du danger. Mais là, chapeau! C'est magnifique!  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Ron, ce n'est qu'une pièce vide, mais je suis d'accord, c'est un bon début  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Alors, vous pensez qu'on ferait la pièce dans quelle couleur?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Rouge et or! Quelle question!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je crois qu'on devrait faire la chambre avec toutes les couleurs de Poudlard.

Mes trois amis me regardaient interloqué.

**Moi:** Ne me regardez pas comme ça! Je suis sérieuse, et puis, ça ferait changement un peu vous trouvez pas?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> On pourrait bien. On verra se que ça donnera et de toutes façons, on peut bien recommencer après!  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Ginny chéri?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> On peut essayer

Alors on empoignait tous notre baguette et la décoration commença. Du bleu par-ci, du jaune par là. Du rouge d'un côté, du vert de l'autre. Les reflets argents, bronzes, noirs et ors étaient très bien réussis. Quand on eut fini la peinture, on se recula et admira notre travail.

**Moi:** Je vous l'avais dit, c'est magnifique.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> On installe les lits maintenant.

Je fis apparaître les lits de mes amis et ils rajoutèrent leur propre table de nuit. Pendant qu'ils étaient occupés à créer leur espace, j'installais une table à quatre places pour qu'on puisse y prendre nos repas quelques fois.

**Ginny:** Maintenant, le plus important. Je peux faire mon dressing 'Mione?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> À toi l'honneur

Elle était peut-être plus jeune que nous, mais elle réussissait très bien ses sortilèges. À côté de son lit, il y avait maintenant un dressing tant dis que du côté des lits des garçons, il y en avait un aussi.

**Ron:** Hey! Pourquoi Harry et moi on doit partager et que toi tu en as un à toit toute seule?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Parce que premièrement je vais venir plus souvent que vous et que deuxièmement j'ai besoin de plus de linge que vous  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Elle n'a pas tord, Ron. Et puis pour qu'elle conserve son image de fille modèle pour son frère adoré, elle n'allait tout de même pas se changer devant Harry.

On éclata de rire. Ça m'avait manqué au fil du temps ces moments d'insouciances ou on ne pensait à rien.

**Moi:** Alors, que diriez-vous qu'on prépare notre inauguration ? On commence par les vêtements qu'on laissera ici. Ensuite, Harry et Ron, vous irez acheter des bonbons pour ce soir pendant que Gin' et moi on règle quelques derniers détails.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> En route pour Pré-au-Lard!

On fit plusieurs boutiques quand on arriva là-bas. Ginny achetaient pleins d'ensemble. Elle n'oubliait rien, accessoire, robe de soirée, pyjama, t-shirt, pantalon, jean, jupe, etc. Pour les garçons c'était une autre histoire. Il fallait presque les forcer pour qu'ils essayent quelque chose. À la fin, ils avaient à peine de quoi remplir leur dressing commun, tant dis que celui de Ginny allait déborder. Avec un sort de lévitation, on fit voler nos achats pour ne pas avoir à les porter. Les garçons partirent chez Honeyduke. Ginny et moi passons déposer nos sacs dans la nouvelle chambre.

**Ginny:** On range les vêtements?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui, je crois pas que les garçons vont nous en vouloir pour avoir fait le ménage n'est-ce pas? Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Je ne crois pas vraiment!

Les garçons allaient bientôt venir nous rejoindre dans ma salle commune. Comme pour répondre à mes prières, on cogna au tableau. Cette fois, Drago n'était pas là, donc c'est moi qui répondit. Ron et Harry étaient chargés de sacs. Il n'avait pas chômé dites donc!

**Moi:** Allez venez, on a beaucoup de chose à faire!

On déposa les friandises et on put commencer à ranger leurs vêtements. Après un moment, je vis que notre travail était vraiment parfait. Les couleurs était conviviales et en haut de chaque lit, il y avait maintenant un écriteaux en bois où était inscrit en lettre d'or le nom de chacun.

**Harry & Ron:** Terminé!  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Moi aussi!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Bon, faites attention, on ne doit parler à personne de cet endroit. C'est pour les fêtes entre nous, comme celle de ce soir, et quand il est trop tard pour que vous retourniez à vos dortoirs.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> C'est compris, ne t'en fait pas, on ne gaffera pas  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Par contre, il va falloir être vigilant par rapport à Malefoy.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui, il ne doit se douter de rien. Ce soir quand je rentrerai, vous serez tous les trois sous la cape d'invisibilité. Vous passerez devant moi quand j'ouvrirai le tableau de la salle commune et de ma chambre. On fera ça à chaque fois comme ça impossible qu'il se doute que je suis accompagné.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> La cape n'est pas un peu petite pour nous trois?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Ne t'en fait pas, on s'accroupira.

On mit au point les derniers détails et on regarda l'heure.

**Ron:** Je me disais bien que j'avais faim. Dîner.

Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'étais affamée. Nos travaux m'avaient ouvert l'appétit. En arrivant à la Grande Salle, je jetais un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard. Drago, qui me fixait, détourna immédiatement le regard et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même. On s'installa à la table et on se servit. On mangea silencieusement. Ginny, exténué par cet après-midi, dormait presque debout et la seule chose qui la gardait éveillé, c'était Harry sur qui elle était appuyé. Ron était le seul de nous quatre à être parfaitement réveillé. Le dîner y est sûrement pour beaucoup. Quand à moi, j'observais le monde autour pendant que je mangeais. L'ambiance de ce soir était très calme. Trop calme au goût de Hermione. Elle mangeait le plus vite possible pour être sûr de quitter la Grande Salle où l'atmosphère était pesante. Elle se leva, mais rappela ses amis leur petite soirée.

**Moi:** Devant la salle commune des Préfet-en-Chef à 7h00 pile, ne soyez pas en retard. **Dit-elle à ses amis avant de se diriger vers ses appartements.**

Elle avait hâte, ça faisait un bail qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment détendu avec ses amis depuis la fin de la guerre...

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_N_arration Drago

J'étais dans ma chambre, profitant de la tranquillité du moment pour faire mes devoirs. Personne n'était venu m'embêter depuis que Gr... Hermione était venue s'excuser la veille. On toqua soudain à la porte d'entré. Je me levais d'un bond espérant voir Blaise ou Pansy de l'autre côté. J'ouvris la porte et... Oh non! Le Balafré et Weasmoche.

**Hermione:** C'est bon Drago, je m'en occupe. Venez vous deux! On n'a pas que ça à faire!

Les deux imbéciles suivirent docilement leur amie jusqu'à sa chambre. Réunion du club des idiots au grand complet: Les deux traites à leur sang, l'élue et la sang-d... enfin... Hermione.

Leur éclat de rire me parvenait jusqu'ici. Il m'arrivait parfois de les envier. Leur amitié était inégalable, c'était un pour tous et tous pour un. Il ne faisait presque jamais rien sans les autres. Ils possédaient tous quelque chose que je n'avais pas, c'est-à-dire la confiance de quelque d'autre. Je doutais même que mes propres meilleurs amis ne me fassent vraiment confiance. Même la petite Ginny, qui, a l'origine, n'était pas vraiment avec eux, possédait la confiance aveugle des autres.

Chassant ses pensées de mon esprit, je décidai d'aller rejoindre Pansy et Blaise.

Pour l'instant j'avais besoin de faire une des choses que j'aimais le plus au monde: Jouer une partie de Quiddicht avec mes deux meilleurs amis.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_N_arration Hermione

Les trentes minutes pendant lesquelles je les ai attendu m'ont paru durer des années. Je regardais les aiguilles de ma montre tourner: 18h35, 18h36, 18h37... 19h00 enfin! Je me levais et sortis de ma salle commune et m'adossa au mur, attendant n'importe quel signe de vie de la part de ses amis.

**... :** Psstt! Hermione!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ronald?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Non, je suis Merlin  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Vous êtes sous la cape?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Non, on mange des bananes! Ouvre cette maudite porte, mon dos va être courbée pour l'éternité si je reste comme ça  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Gin', ça fait à peine deux couloirs qu'on est en dessous  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Parce que tu vas me dire que toi, tu n'as pas mal au dos?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Je n'ai pas dit ça seulement... Oh, et puis, tant pis. Hermione ouvre la porte.

Je sentis un courant d'air passer à côté de moi quand j'ouvris la porte. Je suivis mes amis et referma le tableau. On répéta la même opération pour ma chambre. Une fois rendu là il enlevèrent aussitôt la cape.

**Ron:** Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire Ginny...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Bon, on commence cette soirée oui ou non?

On se mit en pyjama. Contrairement aux fêtes auxquelles on assistait habituellement, tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était des bonbons et du jus de fruit. Une soirée entre ami comme je les aime. On passa la plupart de la soirée à jouer à des jeux de société. Le plus drôle, c'était de devoir expliquer à Ginny et Ron comment jouer au « Monopoly » ou encore au « Scrabble ». Puis il vint un temps où on fut tous fatigué.

**Ron:** Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'aimerais bien me coucher. **Dit-il en baillant**  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Je suis d'accord  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Et moi donc!  
><strong>Ginny<strong>: On s'installe?

Ils se couchèrent tous dans leur lit. Je me mis sur le rebord de celui d'Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron ronflait déjà. Il était bel et bien endormi.

**Moi:** Gin'? Harry?  
><strong>Ginny &amp; Harry:<strong> Oui 'Mione?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je dois vous parler de quelque chose. Quelque chose dont je me sens coupable de ne pas vous avoir parlé plus tôt  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Explique-toi

Ginny vint nous rejoindre sur le lit d'Harry, en se blottissant contre celui-ci.

**Moi:** Je ne veux pas que vous m'en vouliez, j'ai peur que vous me rejetiez si je vous le dis  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Ne t'inquiète, ça n'arrivera jamais!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Voilà, j'ai fait un pacte avec Drago  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Quel genre de pacte?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Un pacte de paix  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'appelais Drago maintenant, mais pourquoi on t'en voudrait?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Parce que c'est Drago Malefoy. Notre pire ennemi depuis la toute première fois où on l'a vu, la personne qu'on déteste le plus au monde. Je ne peux tout simplement pas fraterniser avec lui.  
><strong>Harry: <strong>Vous n'êtes pas forcé de devenir ami!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Quand un Malefoy commence à se confir à quelqu'un comme moi, c'est signe qu'il est notre ami, non?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Peut-être  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Harry? Je sais que probablement tu voudrais me laisser tomber, mais je...

Le concerné releva les yeux et me coupa aussitôt la parole.

**Harry:** Tu es sérieuse? Je ne pourrais jamais te laisser tomber pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'une pacte. Tu m'as aidé à me sortir des plus mauvaises situations, tu m'écoutais parler quand j'étais à mon plus bas et tu te forçais pour sourire quand tu étais triste uniquement pour me faire plaisir. Tu crois que je veux laisser ça derrière moi ? Tu es ma sœur de coeur. Je ne suis pas ami avec toi pour tes fréquentations. Je suis ami avec toi pour tes avis, tes goûts et ta personnalité. Je sais que tu es capable de faire preuve de jugement et même si tu parles amicalement avec Malefoy, tu es toujours toi.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu parles sincèrement?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Sincèrement? Mais bien sûr! Je me fous de Malefoy, ce n'est pas comme si tu me forçais à devenir ami avec lui non?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oh Harry! J'ai cru que tu allais me renier après ça! J'ai cru que... Le simple fait de parler à Drago pourrait gâcher notre amitié...  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Ça n'arrivera jamais, jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal, tu es comme ma sœur.

À nos côtés, Ginny était visiblement épuisé. Elle ne voulait pas manquer une miette de la conversation, mais était certainement incapable de tenir plus longtemps.

**Ginny:** Hey les inséparables, ça serait l'heure de dormir vous ne croyez pas?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Ça serait bien! **Dit-il en rigolant un peu**  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Bonne nuit vous deux... Et merci  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, on est tes amis  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Bonne nuit Hermione

Je partis dans ma chambre pendant qu'ils allaient dans leur lit respectif. Ils étaient fantastiques. Plus compréhensifs qu'eux, on meure. Leur amie faisait confiance à leur pire ennemi et ça ne semblait pas les déranger. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, je m'endormis, pensant à tous les moments passés avec eux depuis ma tendre enfance. Tous nos rires, toutes nos joies et tous nos souvenirs...

.

* * *

><p>.<br>**Ce chapitre était comme une décoration dans la fiction, un peu pour la rallonger. Il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup d'avancement appars peut-être la chambre qui sera utile à un moment dans l'histoire. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment très construction pour la fiction, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Certains se sont demandés pourquoi je répondais à mes reviews (aussi courtes soit-elle) à toutes les fois que j'en reçois. Voici ma réponse à cette question:**

**Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit que nos lecteurs étaient un peu la raison de vivre de notre histoire. Sans lecteur, il n'y a aucune fiction. Cette personne m'a aussi dit que ces personnes qui prennent le temps de te laisser un mot pour te féliciter, te donner des conseils et t'aider dans ton écriture ne sont pas obligés de le faire et que la moindre des choses est de prendre le temps de remercier chaque personne qui laisse une trace de son passage. Et je suis totalement d'accord avec cette personne.**

**Rendez-vous pour la suite :)**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_H223: Pour ma part, je n'ai pas trouvé ça surprenant que tu sois la seule à avoir postée une review. Les fictions sur les Préfet-en-chef sont abondantes et se répètent un peu toute, donc certains finissent pas s'en lasser. Je suis contente que tu me parles du triangle amoureux Blaise/Ginny/Harry. En fait, dans cette fiction, il n'y en aura pas. C'est un Ginny/Harry et Blaise/Pansy à 100%. C'était ma première fiction et je voulais faire les couples «formel», si je peux dire ça de cette façon. Pour ce qui est de Ron, il n'y aura malheureusement pas de romance avec Pansy dans cette histoire et c'est pour ça que ma deuxième fiction contient un Ron/Pansy, parce que j'adore ce couple. J'espère que tu as aimé le reste de la discution :) Merci pour ta review!_

_Oohfemmeluxieuse: Merci pour ta review :)_


	8. Éloignement provisoire

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_

« - Les prisonniers doivent être enfermés dans la cave pendant que je réfléchis à la façon dont il convient d'agir! (...) Tous sauf... sauf la Sang-de-Bourbe. »

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 8: Éloignement provisoire**

Narration Extérieure

**Hermione:** Peux-tu me dire quel est ton problème exactement? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'obéir comme un toutou?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Avec une tête pareille on pourrait confondre!

Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se disputaient pour une énième fois depuis leur réveil.

**Hermione:** C'est sûr qu'avec tes capacités mentales tu dois avoir des problèmes pour différencier tes égaux  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Pas besoin d'intelligence pour comprendre que tu es faite pour servir

Les deux adolescents ne cessaient pas de s'insulter, leur entente avait même pris fin ce matin à cause d'une de leur dispute.

Flash-Back

Drago vit son homologue féminin passer le tableau de la salle commune et il eut envie de l'énerver un peu.

**Drago:** Tiens, tu as déjà fini ta douche, Granger? Je croyais que les animaux de la ferme prenaient plus de temps que ça!  
><strong>Hermione (ignorant l'insulte) :<strong> Le pacte, Drago. Il faut s'appeler par nos prénoms.

Ah oui… c'est vrai, le pacte. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il trouve quelque chose pour l'arrêter, car pour des raisons aussi stupides que Potter auraient utilisé, ça les mettait en danger. Surtout pour _elle_. Il fallait trouver quelque chose à répliquer vite.

**Drago:** Je préfère Granger, ça me rappelle _Ô_ combien ta famille est souillée

Elle se retourna et il sut qu'il l'avait touché. Son visage tourna au cramoisie et elle commença à hurler.

**Hermione:** Comme oses-tu parler de moi comme ça? Comment oses-tu parler de ma famille comme ça? Finalement tu es bien la même ordure que ces sept dernières années. Considère que notre pacte est rompu!

Elle se dirigea alors d'un pas rageur hors de leur salle commune. Drago était trop fier pour se l'avouer, mais à ce moment même, personne n'était aussi malheureux que lui après cette annonce. Heureusement qu'il était seul, car n'importe qui aurait pu remarquer la tristesse infinie dans les yeux du Serpentard.

Fin du Flash-Back

Il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'ils se mettent tous les deux sur la défensive depuis cette scène. Son sentiment de culpabilité n'en faisait que décupler, car malgré tout il commençait à beaucoup aimer la présence de la Gryffondor.

**Hermione:** Tu sais quoi? **dit-elle en le faisant sortir de ces pensées.** Pour le devoir, oublie mon aide  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Parfait  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Parfait  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Bien  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Bien

À partir de ce moment là, ils ne s'adressèrent plus vraiment la parole, puis quelqu'un vint gâcher leur tranquillité et Hermione ne me pus s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation.

**Pansy:** Psst! Drago! Est-ce que tu viendras m'aider pour trouver ma robe?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu vas au bal avec qui?  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Personne, je n'ai pas de cavalier

**Drago:** Oh! Alors tu veux une robe de quelle couleur?

**Pansy:** Ça ne me dérange pas, de toutes façons elle va devenir verte.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Elle va devenir verte?  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> En passant les portes de la grande salle, notre habit prendra les couleurs de la maison de la personne qu'on aime. Pour les filles, c'est carrément la robe, mais pour les garçons, c'est juste la chemise.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Quoi?  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Tu sais Granger, le tissu chic que tu n'as sûrement pas les moyens de porter

Pour une fois dans ma vie, son insulte envers Hermione ne me fit même pas rire.

**Hermione:** Tu ne comprends pas Parkinson, je veux dire, elle ne va pas vraiment prendre la couleur de la personne qu'on aime?  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Ça te dérange?  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Pourquoi ça me dérangerait?

À partir de ce moment, j'ai cessé d'écouter leur conversation.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

_N_arration Hermione

Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive, ma robe allait devenir verte inévitablement. Depuis des jours, je me demandais sans cesse pourquoi je pensais à Drago comme ça. La plupart du temps, je le trouvais mignon et gentil, mais là ça allait plus loin, car je pensais parfois à _l'embrasser_. La sonnerie retentit et je m'empressai de sortir de la classe. Je croisai Ginny au passant et l'arrêta un moment.

**Moi:** Ginny, tu es d'accord pour qu'on aille prendre nos robes tout à l'heure?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Parfaitement  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Génial! Tu vas au bal avec Harry?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Bien sûr, c'était évident, mais il m'a quand même demandé de l'accompagner. Et toi, qui est l'heureux élu?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> J'y vais avec Malefoy. Obligation de préfet.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Tu ne l'appelles plus Drago?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> La trêve est fini, ce crétin à tout faire rater.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Ah… **fit-elle sur un ton qui semblait déçu.**  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Est-ce que tu savais que notre robe va prendre la couleur de la maison du garçon qu'on aime?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Tout le monde est au courant  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est étrange, je ne l'étais pas.

La journée passa vite et se fut le temps d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Nous passions de boutique en boutique sans trouver notre bonheur, puis Ginny saisit plusieurs robes d'un magasin et alla essayer. Quand elle enfila une robe, je sus qu'elle avait trouvé la perle rare.

**Moi:** Si Harry ne te bave pas littéralement dessus quand tu descends les escaliers, je te jure que les bouquins pour moi c'est fini.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Elle est si bien que ça? C'est d'accord, ce sera elle, maintenant occupons-nous de toi.

Elle paya, puis nous partîmes à la recherche de la robe parfaite pour moi. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs magasins que Ginny en trouva une qu'elle voulait absolument que j'essaie. Elle était d'un beau verte émeraude. Après l'avoir enfilé, je sortis de la cabine.

**Ginny:** 'Mione, tu es absolument magnifique, tu vas voler la vedette à toutes les filles.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu trouves?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Absolument! Si tu n'aimes pas la couleur, elle changera de toutes façons, ne t'inquiète pas, d'ailleurs j'ai hâte de voir de quelle couleur elle sera ce soir.

Elle ne changerait pas de couleur, Ginny allait être surprise, mais elle avait raison quand elle disait que c'était celle qu'il me fallait.

**Moi:** Je la prends

C'est de bon cœur qu'on repartie au château, chacune avec une robe pour le bal. Nous nous endormons séparément, mais pensant toutes les deux à notre cavalier du bal. L'un était l'amour de toujours, l'autre était l'amour interdit. L'un était le chaud, l'autre le froid, mais quelque chose de puissant les unissait tous les deux. Le désir de plaire à celle qu'ils aimaient.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Mon Blabla  
><strong>

**C'était un chapitre assez court, juste pour vous faire patienter pour la suite et celle de mon autre fiction. Si vous êtes chanceuse, vous aurez les deux suites cette fin de semaine.**

**Les évolutions des sentiments s'accentuent... potentiel développement en vue. Ne vous en faites pas, le prochain chapitre est évidemment sur le bal.**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_H223: Merci pour ta review :). Le suite de Remember Us Hermione est pour bientôt ;D..._

_.  
><em>


	9. Le médaillon

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_

_« Malefoy le vit arriver et leva une main, mais lorsque Harry la saisit, il sut tout de suite qu'il ne parviendrait pas à les soulever : Goyle était trop lourd, et la main de Malefoy, couverte de sueur, glissa aussitôt de celle de Harry...  
><em>

_- SI ON MEURT À CAUSE D'EUX, JE TE TUERAI HARRY ! rugit la voix de Ron. »_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 9: Le médaillon  
><strong>

Narration Drago

Je me réveillai ce matin là, dénudé de toute humeur, puis me rappela quel jour on était.

C'était le grand jour. Le jour où Hermione passerait les portes de la grande salle à mon bras. Qui l'eut-cru? Bien sûr, c'était par obligation, mais j'aurais fini par l'inviter... juste pour être un bon camarade, évidemment.

Est-ce que j'avais hâte? Évidemment. Est-ce que j'étais heureux? Ça restait à voir. Du moins, c'était ce dont j'espérais me convaincre. J'essayais de me dire que j'attendais avec impatience le bal, car je pourrais ridiculiser mon homologue, mais bizarrement aucune satisfaction ne m'emplissait en pensant à ça.

Je chassais mes songes de mon esprit n'ayant aucune idée du sort que l'avenir me réservait...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Hermione

Bip Bip Bip

J'abattis ma main sur mon cadran. Je m'assis sur mon lit en regardant mon calendrier. Le bal était aujourd'hui.

Drago et moi ne nous étions pas réconciliés depuis notre dernière dispute. Laquelle? Aucune idée, il y en avait tellement. Je me levais tranquillement avant d'empoigner doucement ma robe, étendue sur ma commode. Dire que dans quelques heures, nous danserions ensemble dans la grande salle.

J'étais toujours inquiète à cause de cette stupide histoire de couleur de robe. Quand Drago verrait que ma robe continuait de briller d'un vert émeraude, allait-il me poser des questions? Me demander pourquoi ma robe était de la couleur de la maison Serpentard?

Si oui, que lui répondrais-je? Étais-je censée tout lui dire ou simplement tout lui cacher? Je décidai d'oublier tout ça et de voir au moment où ça arrivera.

Après mes réflexions intérieures, je pris le chemin de la salle de bain, mais constata que Drago y était déjà.

**Moi:** Malefoy, sors de là! C'est mon tour maintenant

**Drago:** Je déciderai quand mon tour sera fini moi-même  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tout de suite, Malefoy.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Non

Je continuais de tambouriner à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ouvre avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autour de sa taille. Profitant de ce moment de confusion, j'entrai dans la salle de bain en refermant la porte derrière moi.

**Drago:** Granger! Ouvre cette porte!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Non

Il poussa un grognement de colère derrière la porte et finit pourtant par s'éloigner.

Je venais de croiser Drago à moitié déshabillé et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il était extrêmement séduisant. J'avais aussi remarqué qu'il portait encore les cicatrices de la fois où Harry lui avait lancé le _sectumsempra _dans les toilettes. Chassant mes pensées d'un coup de tête, je m'activais pour ne pas être en retard.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Drago

Après m'avoir fait avoir en beauté par Hermione, je descendis déjeuner. Je vis Blaise et Pansy en pleine discussion.

**Moi:** Salut vous deux! J'avais oublié de te demander, Blaise, tu vas au bal avec qui?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> À vrai dire...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu n'as pas de cavalière?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Ça résume bien la situation  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Comment ça se fait? Des tas de filles auraient envie d'y aller avec toi.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Celle que je voulais inviter aurait refusé  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Weasley fille? Tu aurais pu essayer au moins  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Ce n'est pas Ginny  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu es vite passé à autre chose dit donc! Alors, qui est-elle?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Personne

J'en conclu donc qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il le dirait une fois qu'il serait près. Je le regarda brièvement avant de porter mon attention sur la table des Gryffondor. Hermione n'avait pas encore fait son entrée.

**Moi:** Vous êtes en train de me dire que de nous trois, c'est seulement moi qui se rend au bal accompagné? Pas question, on fait partie de l'élite des Serpentard, on doit venir accompagné tous les trois.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Avec qui veux-tu que j'y aille, si tu es si brillant que ça?

Prise d'une soudaine envie de devenir entremetteur je dis tout simplement:

**Moi:** Allez-y ensemble

Blaise lâcha sa fourchette tant dit que Pansy s'étouffait avec son jus de citrouille.

**Pansy:** Tu es sérieux?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui. Vous pouvez y aller en ami, n'est-ce pas?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Totalement

Je lui fis des gros yeux qui, dans mon langage, signifiaient: fait ce que je dis et pas de discussion.

**Blaise:** Tu serais d'accord Pans'?  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Oui, mais sérieusement, j'aurais eu le choix avec le regard que Dray me lance?

Ils se retournèrent les deux vers moi en éclatant de rire.

**Moi:** On se retrouve ce soir?  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Tu ne passes pas la journée avec nous?

Blaise lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

**Blaise:** À ce soir, mon vieux

Je partis laissant derrière moi mes deux amis.

Blaise pouvait être très agaçant avec les personnes qu'il n'aimait pas, il pouvait même être une des personnes les plus cruelles quand il le voulait, mais il était aussi celui qui me comprenait le mieux. Il arrivait en troisième position de ma « liste » des personnes qui ont le plus grand cœur.

En deuxième position, ma mère

Et en première position... Hermione. _(NDA: Je vous vois tout de suite venir, enlevez ce petit sourire de votre visage. :D)_

Blaise savait que j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas l'ami le plus bavard et le plus présent de la terre, des fois je m'en voulais vraiment pour ça, mais je me rattrapais le temps venu.

Je me promenais donc dans le parc de Poudlard et je me rendis près du saule pleureur. C'était mon endroit préféré pour penser et tout le tralala. Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux, pensant aux sentiments si intenses que me fait ressentir cette magnifique Gryffondor...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Hermione

Les garçons, Ginny et moi étions dans un couloir de l'école après avoir dîner. Il restait exactement trois heures avant le bal.

**Moi:** Ron, tu ne nous as pas dit qui t'accompagnait au bal  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> C'est vrai Ronald, tu ne nous en as pas parlé  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Vous voulez vraiment savoir?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Évidemment  
><strong>Ron:<strong> J'ai invité Luna  
><strong>Harry:<strong> J'en étais sûr!

On se regarda tous, une lueur complice dans les yeux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on savait que Ron était attiré par elle, malgré son côté un peu loufoque.

**Harry:** C'est super!  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Vraiment?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> On savait tous qu'en secret que tu en bavais pour elle.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Comment ça vous le saviez?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu ne la lâchais jamais du regard aux repas  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> 'Mione tu as vu l'heure? Nous n'aurons jamais le temps de se préparer pour le bal!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu as raison, va chercher Luna pour qu'elle vienne se préparer avec nous, pendant ce temps je prépare ma salle commune  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Vous aurez besoin de tout ce temps?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> De bien plus que ça! Ça va être très serré dans le temps  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Ah! Les filles!

Je me dirigea d'un pas pressant vers ma salle commune. Ma salle de bain étant vraiment énorme, on aurait donc assez de place pour trois. On pourrait tous se laver dans le bain, en maillot bien sûr, puisqu'il avait la taille d'une piscine. Quand j'eus fini de préparer la place, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Ginny et Luna.

**Moi:** Je savais que tu réussirais à la trouver  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Merci de m'inviter à venir avec vous, ça sera comme une soirée entre copine  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Oh, mais nous sommes tes amies Luna _(NDA: Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-mêlé ;D)_  
><strong>Luna:<strong> C'est gentil  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Enfilez votre maillot, on va prendre un bain

Je fis couler de la mousse sur l'eau. Les bulles étaient multicolores et avaient tous une odeur délicieuse. Quand les filles revinrent, on s'installa toutes les trois dans le bain et nous discutions de notre tenue pour le bal. Après une baignade de trente minutes nous commençâmes à nous préparer.

**Ginny: **Je récapitule. Luna, tu gardes tes cheveux bouclés et lâchés?  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Oui  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Et toi Hermione tu veux du naturel, mais légèrement plat?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est ça  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Au travail mesdemoiselles

Elle prépara ses peignes et produits coiffants et fit vraiment des merveilles.

**Ginny:** Ce stupide Serpentard de Malefoy va te trouver à tomber  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est si important que ça ce qu'il pense de moi?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Si tu as le béguin pour lui, c'est normal que...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Attend, quoi? Je n'ai pas le béguin pour lui  
><strong>Luna:<strong> C'est évident Hermione, si tu voyais comment tu le regardes, **dit-elle sur un ton rêveur.**  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Drago  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Mais oui évidemment **fit-elle ironiquement**

Décidant de faire comme si elle n'avait rien sous-entendu, je la laissai finir ma coiffure. Plus tard, on se sépara pour aller mettre nos robes. Ginny fut la première à revenir. Elle était stupéfiante, absolument magnifique.

**Moi:** Ginny, tu es éblouissante!  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Merci 'Mione, toi, tu es éclatante. C'est probablement la dernière fois que tu m'entendras dire ça, mais le vert te va à merveille!

Luna arriva alors dans sa robe rouge sang. Elle était très simple, mais elle lui allait comme un gant

**Ginny:** Le rouge met en valeur tes cheveux, Luna.  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Merci. C'était amusant cette soirée.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ça ne fait que commencer, on se maquille?

En deux temps trois mouvements, on était prête. J'avais décidé de gardé le look naturel. Pas trop de maquillage, juste un peu pour le principe. On enfila nos boucles d'oreilles et nos chaussures. Les filles mirent leur collier et je regrettai de nos pas avoir les miens, car mes amies n'en avaient pas pour aller avec le vert.

**Moi:** Les filles, on a très bien réussi nos tenues  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Je suis d'accord, vous êtes exceptionnelles  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Toi aussi Luna, mon frère va littéralement baver sur toi  
><strong>Moi:<strong> On y va?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> On y va... **Répéta-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.**

On sortit alors de ma salle commune. On marchait silencieusement le long des couloirs. L'ambiance était fébrile malgré le peu de parole que nous échangions. Au tournant du couloir, là où les escaliers commençaient, on s'arrêta toute. Luna était plus avancée que nous et n'entendit pas la conversation que j'avais avec Ginny. On se prit toutes les deux les mains comme des petites gamines et on se mit à sauter.

**Moi:** C'est le moment.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Tu as peur?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Non et toi?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Non

**Moi: **C'est grâce à toi

**Ginny:** Grâce à moi?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui. Je ne le dis pas assez souvent, mais merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Il n'y a rien là  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Merci aussi pour être toujours aussi indulgente et aussi compréhensive envers moi, envers mes choix  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Tu sais bien que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour toi  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est pour ça que tu es si extraordinaire.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Tu es prête à éblouir Malefoy?

J'allais répliquer que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, mais elle me devança.

**Ginny:** Même si tu n'en as pas encore conscience, tu es folle amoureuse de lui, alors descend ses escaliers et fait-le tomber à la renverse  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Encore merci Ginny, tu es la meilleure amie que je puisse avoir  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Toi aussi

On se prit dans nos bras et on relâcha notre étreinte pour aller rejoindre Luna au tournant du couloir.

**Luna:** Prête?  
><strong>Moi &amp; Ginny:<strong> Prête!

On s'avança alors toutes les trois d'une démarche déterminée vers les escaliers. J'étais nerveuse, mais dès que je mis mon pied sur la première marche, un énorme sourire éclaircie mon visage. Notre entrée avait fait son effet, tout le monde nous regardait. Tout le monde sauf... Drago. Il était de dos et parlait à Zabini qui lui avait le regard fixé sur nous. Soudain, il fit signe à Drago de se retourner. Il me regarda et pendant un moment, je crus voir une lueur de désir dans son regard. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, les garçons vinrent vers nous.

**Harry:** Puis-je savoir qui est cette charmante demoiselle? **dit-il en s'adressant à Ginny.** Auriez-vous vu ma petite amie par hasard?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Ça serait possible en effet...

Et il s'embrassèrent.

**Moi:** Vous êtes siiiii mignon!

Luna et Ron observait aussi la scène, mais ils étaient tellement occupés à se regarder du coin du l'œil qu'ils ne virent même pas que j'avais disparue. Drago m'entrainait dans un coin reculé du Hall.

**Drago:** Désolé de t'amener si loin, mais il fallait que je te parle  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je t'écoute  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Je devais vérifier quelque chose. Est-ce que ta robe va changer de couleur?

Un véritable combat c'était engagé dans ma tête. Merde, _merde!_ Pourquoi il fallait qu'il me le demande?

**Moi:** Non, elle ne changera pas de couleur, pourquoi?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Oh! **dit-il surpris**, je... eum...

Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse négative.

**Drago:** Je voulais juste te donner quelque chose.

Il sortit un écrin

**Drago:** Ma mère me l'a envoyé par hiboux et m'a dit de le donner à ma cavalière, donc puisqu'il s'avère que c'est toi... je voulais savoir si ça allait aller avec ta tenue. Ferme les yeux.

J'exécutais son ordre. Je le sentis se mettre derrière moi et passer quelque chose autour de mon cou.

**Drago:** Tu peux les rouvrir.

Je regardais alors le magnifique bijoux qu'il m'avait mis. Le médaillon était en forme de coeur où une minuscule pierre vert émeraude était placée et un serpent l'entourait.

**Drago:** Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu rigoles? Il est magnifique!  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Content qu'il te plaise

On resta silencieux quelques instants pendant qu'on se contemplait mutuellement. Je m'apprêtais à lui dire que j'aimais sa tenue quand il me coupa.

**Drago:** Tu es extrêmement belle avec du vert...  
><strong>Moi (rougissant):<strong> Merci... Toi tu es très élégant ce soir  
><strong>Drago:<strong> On y va? McGonagall doit nous chercher  
><strong>Moi:<strong> D'accord

On se dirigea vers l'endroit où étaient auparavant mes amis et ceux de Drago, mais tout le monde avait disparu. Nous étions seul avec McGonagall.

**McGonagall:** Vous voilà enfin! Êtes-vous prêt? De toutes façons, vous y allez maintenant, alors bonne danse et attendez que les portes s'ouvrent.

Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle. On attendit et Drago me proposa son bras.

**Drago:** Ça irait mieux pour la danse tu ne crois pas?

Sans répondre, je pris son bras et on entendit encore et encore. Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent et...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Je sais que je vous avais promis le bal, mais il allait mieux dans le prochain chapitre, désolé. Une review et vous avez le collier de Drago :)**

**Je commence immédiatement l'écriture du prochain chapitre de _Remember Us Hermione_, alors attendez-vous à l'avoir bientôt :D**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_BrunasseLucile: Hum... Oui je me demande vraiment ;). Merci pour la review!_

_Oohfemmeluxieuse: Au lieu de constater, il lui a tout simplement demandé ;). Au prochain chapitre la chemise de Drago va elle aussi changer de couleur, on se demande vraiment laquelle... :D! Merci pour ta review._

_H223: Ça m'a pris au moins un siècle pour trouver cette idée :). Merci pour ta review!_

**.  
><strong>


	10. Réunion autour du lac

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_

« - Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas l'amour qui te sauvera, reprit Voldemort. Tu dois croire que tu possèdes une magie dont je serais dépourvu, ou peut-être une arme plus puissante que la mienne?

- Les deux, je pense, répliqua Harry »

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 10: Réunion autour du lac**

Narration Hermione

_Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle. On attendit et Drago me proposa son bras._

_Drago: Ça irait mieux pour la danse tu ne crois pas?_

_Sans répondre, je pris son bras et on entendit encore et encore. Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent et..._

... On fit notre entrée. Je balayai la grande salle du regard et constatai que les professeurs avaient mis le paquet au sujet de la décoration. Arrivé, au centre de la piste, on se tourna l'un en face de l'autre et je fus prise d'un hoquet de surprise, fixant la chemise de Drago.

**Moi:** Est-ce que tu est au courant que le rouge est la couleur de Gryffondor?

Il me regardait incrédule, mais il suivit mon regard interrogateur pour voir ce qui me perturbait tant. Sa chemise était rouge. Rouge sang. Drago Malefoy était amoureux d'une Gryffondor? Une vague de jalousie me submergea sans que je comprenne pourquoi. J'étais tellement occupée par ma propre robe que j'avais fini par oublier que sa chemise allait aussi changer de couleur.

**Drago:** _Merde..._ Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait dit ça plus pour lui que pour moi.**  
><strong>

La musique retentit alors dans la salle. Au début, nos gestes étaient timides, mais au fur et à mesure que la chanson avançait, ils se faisaient plus fluides. J'étais une danseuse dans la moyenne, mais je pus constater que Drago avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine. La fin de la chanson nous ramena à la réalité, alors on se sépara pour aller rejoindre nos amis.

**Moi:** Que penses-tu de cette première danse Ron? Toi qui ne voulait pas danser la dernière fois...  
><strong>Ron:<strong> J'ai adoré!

Je m'approchais de Harry et Ginny et leur murmurai à l'oreille:

**Moi:** Ils vont bien ensemble vous ne trouvez pas?

Ils m'approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête et Harry invita Ginny à danser ce qui fit que je me retrouvai seule. J'entendais les chansons défilées et je regardais les couples danser. Je m'ennuyais à mourir. C'est alors qu'une voix familière m'arriva à l'oreille...

**Drago:** Ça te dirait de venir danser?

Je regardai la main qu'il me tendait avec hésitation avant de lui répondre:

**Moi:** D'accord

Il m'emmena sur la piste et on dansa quelques instants, jusqu'à se que la musique se transforme en un slow.

**Drago:** Tu veux continuer de danser?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu n'es pas obligé  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Je trouvais ça vraiment décevant de te voir t'ennuyer toute seule dans ton coin alors que c'est beaucoup plus drôle de s'ennuyer à deux!

Je ris un peu et passai mes bras autour de son coup. On était loin l'un de l'autre, mais je sentais que Drago essayait de me rapprocher. Je ne résistais en aucun cas et me retrouvai proche -très proche- de lui. Je posai ma tête sur son torse, proche de son cou. La chaleur de son corps sur le mien me faisait frissonner. J'étais agréablement bien dans ses bras.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à côté de moi. Harry et Ginny discutait en riant et Ron et Luna se regardait amoureusement dans les yeux. Quelque chose m'alerta au loin. Une fille pleurait. Je relevais brusquement la tête et dit à Drago...

**Moi:** Ce n'est pas ton amie qui pleure? Tu sais, Parkinson?

Il se tourna rapidement, puis me lança un regard d'excuse avant de s'avancer vers elle. Je le suivis, car même si je n'aimais pas Parkinson, elle semblait vraiment triste et totalement vulnérable. Drago s'assit à sa droite et moi à sa gauche puis je lui tendis un mouchoir.

**Pansy:** Mer-merci Gr-Granger. _dit-elle entre deux sanglots._

Drago passa son bras autour de ses épaules, puis lui demanda:

**Drago:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pan's?

Elle me jeta un regard en coin, puis je jugeai que c'était le moment de partir.

**Moi:** Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

Je m'apprêtais à partir quelqu'un m'interpela.

**Pansy:** Non! R-reste.

Je me retournai, surprise mais contente, puis retournai m'assoir à côté d'elle.

**Pansy:** T-tout av-avait bien commencé, mais après, B-Blaise est parti danser avec cette blonde et m'a laissé seule durant toute la soirée et n'est pas revenu.

Je cherchai le dit Blaise et le vit en train de bécoter une blonde au loin. Parkinson, qui suivait mon regard, redoubla de sanglot devant la vue.

**Moi:** Tu n'as rien à envier à cette blondasse. Je suis sûr que tu es cent fois plus intelligente qu'elle et en plus tu es très belle ce soir. Si Zabini n'est pas capable de le voir, il y a pleins d'autres garçons qui en seraient capables. Regarde autour de toi, des tas te regardent.

Elle releva le regard et hocha la tête de haut en bas.

**Pansy:** Merci Gr... Hermione, mais tu sais, c'est Blaise que je veux. Ça a toujours été lui.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Dans ce cas je suis sûr que tu l'auras si il te mérite.

Le semblant de complicité qui s'était installé entre moi et Pansy était vraiment étrange.

**Moi:** Je propose qu'on aille te refaire une beauté et qu'ensuite on retourne danser sur la piste. Zabini ne peut pas te gâcher cette soirée.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Je ne suis pas contre  
><strong>Drago:<strong> À tout à l'heure

On partis toutes les deux vers la toilettes. Je lui nettoyai le visage, et la remaquillai. Ensuite, on retourna à la Grande Salle.

**Ginny:** Hermione, on se demandait où tu étais passée. Ah euh... salut Parkinson.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> En fait je...

Je demandais la permission de tout dire à Ginny d'un simple regard. Elle hocha la tête, puis je reportai mon attention sur ma meilleure amie.

**Moi:** Seulement un problème avec l'idiot de garçon qui lui sert de cavalier. On revient pour nous profiter à fond de cette soirée.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Ça tombe bien, je suis spécialisée dans cette matière! Amenez-vous!

Pansy avait un peu retrouvé le sourire. Ginny et elle ne se parlait pas vraiment, mais on n'avait plus vraiment l'impression qu'elles étaient ennemies. On dansa ensemble toute la soirée, laissant nos cavaliers en plan.

Quand la soirée se finit, je dus rester avec Drago jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit parti.

**Drago:** C'était très gentil à toi de t'occuper de Pansy, elle en avait besoin.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ce n'est rien, j'aurais voulu qu'on fasse la même chose si ça m'était arrivée  
><strong>Drago:<strong> En tout cas, ça n'aurait pas pu t'arriver avec moi. Je ne peux pas te briser le cœur!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ouais, euh, c'est vrai. _répondis-je dans un rire sonnant extrêmement faux._  
><strong>Drago:<strong> On y va?

Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais tout le monde était parti. Il me regarda avec interrogation, puis je cessai de le faire attendre.

**Moi:** J'ai quelque chose à faire, ne m'attends pas.

Mes pas me guidaient et je n'étais pas fatiguée. Je me dirigeai vers le parc de l'école, en dehors de Poudlard, sans avoir pourquoi. Comme si une force m'y avait entraînée. Pansy m'aborda pour me parler, car apparemment elle aussi était ici.

**Pansy:** Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, Hermione?

Au loin, Ginny, Luna, Parvati et Padma Patil, Lavande Brown, Susan Bones et pleins d'autres filles arrivèrent. De toutes les maisons, de tous les genres. Sang pur comme sang-de-bourbe, brune comme blonde, Gryffondor comme Serpentard et première comme septième. Je souris sachant que ce soir, serait un soir spécial.

**Ginny:** 'Soir, Hermione

Elle me sourit. Elle avait comprit.

On s'assit toute au bord du lac, encore en robe. On était près de la moitié des filles réunie ici pour aucune raison officielle, mais quelle importance? J'appuyais ma tête sur l'épaule de Pansy tandis que Ginny me prenait la main. Je sus alors que la guerre entre fille était fini. À jamais? Seul le futur nous le dira. Pourquoi y penser maintenant?

Finalement l'idée de Dumbledore pour le mot de passe de mes appartements avait un sens pour moi. _(NDA: Pour ceux qui ne se rappellent pas, c'est «Trêve»)_

Cette nuit à Poudlard, cette école pleine de mystère, les filles laissèrent tomber les artifices. Leurs disputes, leurs peines d'amour et leurs complexes étaient mis de côté. Elles avaient toute cette lueur qui brillait dans leur yeux. Elle brillait d'une valeur qu'on a tendance à sous-estimer. Pourtant, elle avait réunie les plus grandes ennemies de tous les temps et violée tous les principes qui passaient de génération en génération.

L'amitié avait fait quelque chose que personne n'avait été capable de faire jusqu'à maintenant.

Réunir les quatre parfaits opposés

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Ok... je dois avouer que ce chapitre laisse vraiment à désirer. Je crois que je me sentais sentimentale le jour où je l'ai écrit xD. J'ai voulu enlever la partie du lac pour faire une belle scène avec Drago, mais ça gâchait mon prochain chapitre donc... Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du reste? La chemise de Drago? Blaise qui abandonne Pansy pour une pimbêche? Hermione qui la réconforte?**

Réponses au reviews:

_BrunasseLucile: Je crois que pendant l'écriture de cette fiction je me sentais particulièrement sadique ^^. Pour en savoir plus sur la personne à qui pensait Blaise pendant le déjeuner, il faudra attendre les prochains chapitres... :). Merci pour ta review!_

_Oohfemmeluxieuse: J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu! Merci pour ta review :D_

_H223: Je pense que j'avais des tendances sadiques pendant l'écriture de cette fiction (je n'ai **surtout** pas gardée cette tendance... bon... peut-être quand même un tout petit peu). Et pour la robe d'Hermione, elle était bien verte et elle est restée comme ça. Je dois sûrement m'être mal exprimée pendant le chapitre, car j'ai remarqué avoir écrit quelque chose à propos d'une réponse négative qui pourrait vouloir dire qu'elle changera de couleur, mais en fait ce n'est pas le cas si on suit la logique. Bref, j'espère que tu as aimé! Merci pour la review :) _

.


	11. Nouvelle menace

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets  
><em>

« Ah, vous voilà, vous! s'exclama-t-elle. Où étiez-vous passés? On dit des choses ridicules à votre sujet... Il paraît que vous allez être renvoyés pour avoir eu un accident avec une_ voiture volante._ »_ -Hermione Granger  
><em>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 11: Nouvelle menace**

Narration Hermione

La légère brise du début Novembre soufflait sur mon visage tandis que Ginny et moi rédigions mon devoir sur les différentes manières de reconnaître un loup-garou. Mon expérience avec le professeur Lupin me fut alors très bénéfique, mais je compris vite que ce n'était pas le museau caractéristique de l'animal qui intéressait mon amie.

**Ginny:** Que comptes-tu faire pour... tu sais...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Drago? Tu sais, son nom n'est pas tabou.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Oui, mais je sais que ce sujet peut être délicat pour toi  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je n'ai rien à dire sur ce qui s'est passé  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Mais, Hermione!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Pas de mais

Je ne vous ai pas dit? J'ai _encore_ eu un léger accrochage avec Drago qui a fini... pas tout à fait comme prévue. Tout à commencé à cause de la trêve entre fille. mais pourquoi ne pas vous expliquer ça plus en détail?

Flash-Back

Je me réveillai tranquillement en me remémorant les évènements de la vieille. J'avais froid, mais je compris vite que c'était parce que j'étais dehors, en robe de bal.

_Le bal..._

Je vérifiais autour de moi pour savoir si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Des dizaines, peut-être même une bonne centaine de filles étaient allongées tout comme moi en train de discuter avec leurs nouvelles amies. Aucun signe de Ginny ou de Pansy. Encore endormie, je fis une tentative pour me lever. Encore un peu dans les vapes, je faillis tomber, mais quelqu'un me rattrapa.

**Drago:** Attention, vas-y plus doucement.

Cette fois, je fis très attention et commença à marcher normalement.

**Moi:** Merci.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> On pourrait aller dans nos appartements? Je dois te parler que quelque chose.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Eh bien... d'accord, _dis-je sur un ton peu convaincu_

On se dirigea vers notre salle commune rapidement sans échanger un mot. On entra, puis on s'installa sur les fauteuils dans un silence gênant. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il aille droit au but.

Drago: C'était quoi cette idée débile que tu as eu de réunir toutes les filles autour du lac?  
>Moi: Je te demande pardon?<br>Drago: C'était complètement absurde! Tu espérais quoi, au juste? Que tout deviendrait beau et que vous vous tiendriez toute la main?  
>Moi: Premièrement, ce n'est pas moi qui les a rassemblé, on c'est toute retrouvé là par hasard! De toutes façons, qu'est-ce que ça changerait de vouloir croire en un lendemain heureux?<br>Drago: Vous les Gryffondor, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire.  
>Moi: On ne peut pas dire que vous, les Serpentard, vous aidiez beaucoup!<br>Drago: On sait tous que c'est une cause perdu.  
>Moi: Rien n'est jamais perdu.<br>Drago: Nomme-moi une seule chose, une seule cause ou une seule personne qui était considérée comme désespérée et qui est maintenant sauvée.  
>Moi: Je connais bien quelqu'un qui était considéré une cause perdu<br>Drago: Vas-y  
>Moi: Toi<p>

Il me regardait les deux yeux dans le même orbite.

Drago: Quoi?  
>Moi: Tu as très bien entendu<br>Drago: Je suis encore la même personne qu'avant. Je suis Drago Malefoy, le prince des Serpentard, celui qui déteste les sang-de-bourbe et le fils d'un des plus grands mangemort de tous les temps!  
>Moi: Es-tu sûr de toujours autant détester les sang-de-bourbe? <em>dis-je en m'avançant dangereusement vers lui<em>

Nous étions maintenant aussi proche que lors du bal, sauf que cette fois, je maintenais coûte-que-coûte le contact visuel. Ses yeux laissèrent échapper le doute pendant quelques secondes qui furent quelques secondes de trop pour lui.

**Drago:** Oui, j'en suis sûr.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Moi, je n'en suis pas convaincue.

Sa respiration était haletante. Il me toisait avec ses grands yeux qui virèrent du gris, au bleu. Sans m'en rende compte, je me retrouvai plaquée au mur. Je ne pouvais faire aucun mouvement, bloquée par chacun des ses gestes et de ses regards. Il me tenait étroitement par la taille tout en me collant sur le mur. Nos lèvres se rapprochaient tout doucement. Il ne restait que quelques centimètres à combler. J'avais très envie de l'embrasser, plus que la limite du raisonnable, mais je voulais savoir si il était prêt à prendre le risque. Il s'approcha encore plus, puis se recula, effrayé.

**Drago:** Tu ne parles de ça à personne.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Sinon quoi? Tu vas allé voir papa pour qu'il me torture? Ne joue pas avec moi parce que ça pourrait mal finir, je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Je tomberais dans tes filets le jour où il va pleuvoir des hippogriffes. Je suis bien plus doué pour l'envoûtement, la manipulation et la séduction que toi.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je te rappelle qu'il y a à peine deux minutes tu étais sur le point de m'embrasser.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Toi, tout autant que moi.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu m'embrasseras avant que je ne t'embrasse.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> On pari?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Si je gagne, et je vais gagner, tu devras dire à toute l'école que tu fais une collection de conquête.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Je ne fais pas de collection et tu le sais très bien.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ah oui? Et les longues conversation avec Zabini pour vous raconter qui vous avez réussis à avoir? Et les bruits que j'entends la nuit? Ne mens pas, on vit dans le même appartement, tu ramènes une serpentard différente à chaque soir!  
><strong>Drago:<strong> D'accord! Mais si_ JE_ gagne, tu me devras une nuit.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu es malade ou quoi?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Décoince-toi un peu! Des tas de filles rêveraient que je leur fasse cette proposition.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles.

Devais-je accepter? Je ne voulais pas finir comme toutes les autres, dans le tableau de chasse de M. Malefoy, mais d'un autre côté, j'étais presque assurée de gagner. Drago était un vrai paquet d'hormone sur patte.

**Moi:** D'accord, j'accepte.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> On doit établir les règles  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Les règles?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Oui, comme on n'a pas le droit d'en parler à une autre personne que Blaise et ton amie Weasley, par exemple.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est totalement injuste!  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Dit-moi, tu avais l'intention d'en parler à qui si ce n'est pas elle?

Personne...

**Moi:** Harry et Ron.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu mens, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as des règles à établir toi?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui, jusqu'à ce que le pari se termine, tu ne coucheras plus avec aucune fille.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Puisque tu ne résisteras pas longtemps... d'accord.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Pari tenu?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Pari tenu!

Fin du flash-back

**Ginny:** Comment comptes-tu remporter ton pari? Je te signale que tu risques très gros.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est simple, je ne vais rien faire.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Explique-toi.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit qu'il ramenait une fille dans les appartements à chaque soir?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Oui  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ça fait une semaine qu'il n'a pas couché avec une seule fille.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Qu'est-ce que ça change?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Il ne contrôle pas ses pulsions, surtout lorsqu'il est en mangue. Il ne peut toucher à personne, sauf moi, et tu crois qu'il pourra résister bien longtemps?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> C'est dangereux ton truc  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je sais, mais il m'embrasse et personne n'en parle plus.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Je n'aime pas ça quand même, car il n'a encore rien tenté pour que tu l'embrasses.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ne t'en fait pas, je gagnerai.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Je l'espère bien parce que si tu perds et qu'il t'enlève ton innocence je le tue!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Moins fort! Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Entendre quoi?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu le sais bien... je veux dire... que je suis la seule fille de septième année encore vierge.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Tu n'a pas trouvé le bon, c'est tout.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu es plus jeune que moi et tu as déjà eu une première expérience.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Malefoy, lui, ne le sait pas que tu n'as aucune expérience.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Il l'a deviné, c'est évident.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Ce qui en revient au point principe: ton pari est dangereux  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je sais. Le cours de Binns commence bientôt, à plus tard.

Je courrais presque vers la salle de classe, mais ralenti rapidement quand je me rappelais que tous mes cours étaient en commun avec les Serpentard. Arrivée à bon port, je m'assis à côté de Zabini, le seul ami de Drago avec qui je ne m'entendais toujours pas. On ne s'adressait pas vraiment la parole, mais vu son air impatient, je savais qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire.

**Blaise:** Granger?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Zabini?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Tu sais, Drago...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> C'est important! Avant, Drago parlait tout le temps de toi, mais maintenant il ne prononce plus un mot à ton sujet. Même si c'était vraiment agaçant, il va mal et je ne peux rien y faire faire.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Les mots de Ginny me revinrent soudainement en tête. _«_ _Malefoy n'arrête pas de parler encore et encore de la même fille à Zabini, il est pratiquement obsédé par elle et ça le rend fou. ». _Étais-ce de elle à qui sa meilleure amie avait fait référence? Ça serait totalement absurde.

**Moi:** Zabini, j'en ai rien à faire de Drago  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Alors pourquoi continues-tu de l'appeler par son prénom? Écoute, je sais que vos sentiments sont réciproques alors va lui parler. Il ne fera jamais le premier pas.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu es vraiment stupide, Zabini. Je ne ressens rien envers Drago

Et les papillons? Et ton ventre qui se tord à chaque fois que tu le vois? s'écria sa conscience

**Blaise:** Je pense que tu mens.  
><strong>Moi:<strong>Tu penses mal. Fin de la conversation.

Il ne m'adressa donc plus la parole du cours, même si apparemment il avait très envie de le faire pour me résonner.

**Blaise:** Le pari pourrait mal se terminer  
><strong>Moi (en colère):<strong> Ferme ton clapet, Zabini.

Voyons mon air furieux, il n'osa plus me parler du cours. Quand le professeur nous donna congé, je m'empressai de filer avant une contre-attaque de mon voisin de bureau.

**Ron:** Hermione, attends nous.

Je ralentis l'allure pour donner la chance à mes amis de me rattraper.

**Ron:** Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter tes notes du cours qu'on vient d'avoir?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu n'as pas écouté?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> J'ai arrêté d'écouter dans cette classe après deux minutes de parfaite attention. Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce prof endort tout le monde.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Harry, toi, tu écoutais?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> C'est-à-dire que...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> On est en dernière année, il serait le temps de faire nos preuves pour une fois.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Ça veut dire que tu nous passeras tes notes?  
><strong>Moi (soupirant):<strong> Bien sûr...  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Merci, tu es génial.

**Moi:** On va au cours de sortilège?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Oui

Ce cours était le moins pénible parce que c'était le seul dans lequel nous n'étions pas obligé de prendre nos places obligatoires. Donc, Harry, Ron et moi nous nous installions un à côté de l'autre. Tout le monde était presque arrivé et le cours allait bientôt commencer quand Zabini et Drago se précipitèrent vers nous.

**Blaise (chuchotant):** Vous trois, hors de la classe, maintenant!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Mais le cours va...  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Maintenant!

On les suivit pour se retrouver quelques couloirs plus loin de l'endroit où nous étions auparavant.

**Ron:** Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> On a un problème  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Et?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Il a confié une mission à un élève de Poudlard  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Attends, quoi? Et puis, comment es-tu au courant? Ton père sait bien que tu les as trahi.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Vois par toi-même

Il me tendit un bout de parchemin. Les gars et moi nous regroupions autour pour mieux la lire.

_Traître-à-ton-sang,_

_Comment as-tu pu faire ça à notre famille? Nous sommes née pour servir un maître! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu renie ta place auprès de Lucius. Ne te considère plus comme un Zabini désormais, salir notre honneur est quelque chose qui ne se pardonne pas. J'ai confié la mission de te tuer à quelqu'un de confiance, prends garde, tu n'es plus en sécurité..._

_Marc Zabini_

**Moi:** Comment sais-tu que c'est un élève de Poudlard qui doit te tuer?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Parce que c'est moi qui doit le faire

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Enfin un nouveau chapitre :). La traduction est presque à moitié fini puisqu'il y a 27 chapitre + un épilogue. Ma deuxième fiction Remember Us Hermione en est aussi à une dizaine de chapitre de la fin, alors je commence la rédaction d'une nouvelle que je pourrais publier après. Vous découvrirez vous-même le sujet plus tard :D.**

_Réponses au reviews:_

__Oohfemmeluxieuse: J'étais particulièrement fière de ce passage aussi :). Ça aurait été une bonne idée de faire piquer une crise de nerfs à Ron, mais il faut croire que je n'y avais pas pensé sur le coup! En plus ils étaient obligés d'y aller ensemble... J'espère que tu as aimé la suite. Merci pour ta review! :D__

__.  
><em>_


	12. Un Noël spécial partie 1

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_

« Ron riait tellement qu'il dut se tenir à la clôture pour ne pas tomber. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle firent volte-face en regardant autour d'eux d'un air ahuri. Malefoy essaya de s'essuyer les cheveux, mais il ne parvint qu'à étaler davantage la boue sur le somme de son crâne. (...)

- Beaucoup de fantômes dans le coin, n'est-ce pas? dit Ron comme s'il parlait de la météo. »

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 12: Un Noël spéciale (partie 1)  
><strong>

Narration Ron

Le temps était gris comme tous les jours du mois de décembre qui passaient jusqu'à présent. Je répétais le même trajet que je faisais tous les jours à la même heure depuis quelques temps.

**Moi:** Trêve.

Le tableau me laissa entrer dans les appartements de ma meilleure amie. Harry et ma sœur étaient tous les deux blottis un canapé tandis que Malefoy lisait un magasine assis à leur opposé.

**Moi:** Est-ce qu'elle a encore fait des cauchemars cette nuit?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Oui  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Elle refuse toujours de manger?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Oui

**Moi:** Et de voir quelqu'un?

Ginny répondit d'un hochement de tête positif.

**Moi:** J'ai apporté de la nourriture, au cas où... Je vais m'essayer aujourd'hui.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Présentement, je n'ai aucune envie de la calmer alors arrange-toi pour ne par l'énerver.

Il y a même quelques jours, un évènement effroyable c'était produit.

C'était pourtant une belle journée, la neige tombait et le soleil était d'un jaune éblouissant.

_Flash-back_

Narration Hermione

Je m'assis à la table de Gryffondor et salua mes amis pour ensuite commencer à manger.

**Ron:** C'est le courrier!

Effectivement, les hiboux déambulaient à travers la salle. L'un d'eux posa une lettre devant moi.

**Ginny:** Une lettre avec le sceau du ministère? Qu'as-tu encore fait 'Mione? _dit-elle en blaguant_

J'ouvris délicatement le bout de papier. Ça ne laissait rien prévoir de bon.

_ Miss Granger,_

_Nous avons le malheur de vous annoncer la mort de Jane et Étienne Granger, retrouvés assassinés dans leur maison. Nous avons été informé que l'enterrement se fera le 15 novembre et que la famille désirait vous y voir.  
><em>

_Avec toutes mes condoléances,  
><em>

_Malfada Hopkin_  
><em>Département des Mystères<em>

Non.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai!

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

Non! Pas eux! Pas mes parents!

Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Je sanglotais maintenant doucement dans les bras de Ginny, assise juste à côté de moi. La lettre se relayait de main en main. Quand tout le monde eux fini la lecture, ils virent que je n'étais pas en mesure de faire quoi que se soit. Ce fut Ron qui prit l'initiative de me prendre dans ses bras pour me ramener à mon appartement. Quoi que je n'en sois pas sûr.

Mon monde s'effondrait.

Pourquoi eux?

Ça doit être une erreur!

Ils ne pouvaient pas être... mort!

Mes sanglots redoublèrent. On me posa sur mon lit et c'est là que ma colère monta.

**Moi:** Je vais les trouver les salops qui ont fait ça! _hurlais-je_

Je cassais la plupart des choses se trouvant sur mon chemin, cognant le malheureux Ron au passage.

**Ron (doucement):** Chuuut... Hermione, calme-toi...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je ne me calmerai pas, Ron Weasley!  
><strong>Drago (venant d'arriver):<strong> Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Granger, tu sais, il est juste à côté de toi pas besoin de... crier.

Ils venaient de remarquer à quel point j'avais l'air pitoyable, à quel point j'avais l'air triste et en colère en même temps. Les larmes bloquaient ma vue je ne voyais rien. Je m'assis, le dos contre mon lit et recommençai à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps en ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. J'entendis Ron soupirer de soulagement, sûrement car je cessais de le frapper, mais je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille, que TOUS me laisse tranquille. Harry et Ginny se tenaient dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ils essayèrent tous les deux de m'approcher, mais c'était peine perdu.

**Drago:** Non  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Essaie!  
><strong>Drago (chuchotant):<strong> Il n'en est pas question.

Apparemment, j'avais manqué une partie de la conversation.

**Ginny:** Écoute, vous étiez quasiment ami et je suis sûr qu'elle est attaché à toi.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Hermione et toi étiez ami?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Pas du tout, on se parlait sans s'insulter, c'est tout.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Vous ne me la faites pas à moi, alors tu y vas.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> D'accord, mais si je me fais mettre en morceau, je me ressuscite et je te tue.

Je le sentis s'approcher de moi et s'agenouiller. Je sanglotais toujours autant, sauf que cette fois, je n'avais pas la force de me débattre. Il s'assit à côté de moi, et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. J'avais besoin de soutient, et il était là. Je me retourna et me colla contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et un autre dans le haut de mon dos.

**Drago (chuchotant pour que seul moi l'entende):** Tout va bien, je suis là...

Il me bordait, un peu comme un bébé. Mes trois amis quittèrent la pièce. Après plusieurs minutes interminables pendant lesquelles je pleurais la mort de mes parents et au courant desquelles Drago me parlait doucement, je l'endormi, mais mon repos n'en fut pas vraiment un, je n'arrêtais pas de faire des cauchemars.

_Fin du flash-back_

Narration Ron

Depuis ce temps, elle avait conservé sa mauvaise habitude de n'accepter qu'uniquement Malefoy. J'avais écopé d'un œil au beurre noir, Harry de plusieurs bleus, et Ginny de plusieurs cicatrices dues à des griffages. Parfois, Parkinson venait la voir, mais elle n'obtenait pas plus de succès que nous. Ça m'avait fait un choc, que notre 'Mione est pu être ami avec la fouine, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça avec elle.

Je m'avançais dans sa chambre, un plateau dans les mains et cognais à sa porte.

**Hermione:** C'est qui?

Je ne répondis pas, car elle ne me laisserait pas entrer si je le disais.

**Hermione (soupirant):** Entrez

Je poussais doucement la porte. Hermione était assis sur son lit, une tonne de mouchoir débordaient de la poubelle. Elle avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, et ils rougis par les larmes.

**Moi:** Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> J'ai pas faim. Sors d'ici  
><strong>Moi (l'ignorant):<strong> C'est aujourd'hui. Tu veux y aller?

Elle ne répondis pas tout de suite.

**Hermione:** Oui  
><strong>Moi:<strong> D'accord

Je m'avançai vers son dressing et trouvai se que je cherchais, une robe noire classique pour les enterrements.

**Moi:** Tu enfileras ça. Je vais aller chercher Ginny pour qu'elle te trouve des souliers et des accessoires qui vont bien avec. Manges, ça irait un peu mieux après.

Je déposai la robe à côté de son lit et retournai dans la salle commune en soupirant. Elle ne m'avait pas tué, c'était déjà ça.

**Moi:** Gin', tu pourrais aller chercher des choses pour aller avec la robe de 'Mione? Tu es meilleur que moi dans ce domaine, mais fait attention ça ne va pas mieux pour elle.

Sans un mot, elle se dirigea là-bas.

**Moi:** Elle veut y aller  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Est-ce qu'on y va avec elle?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je ne sais pas, elle ne voulait pas me voir encore une fois  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Je crois qu'on devrait y aller. Elle n'est peut-être pas disposé à vous voir maintenant, mais quand elle le sera elle vous sera reconnaissante d'être venue.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Tu crois?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Oui  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je vais aller demander une autorisation spéciale pour sortir au professeur Dumbledore.  
><strong>Ginny (revenant):<strong> Elle a tout ce qu'il faut, je vais me préparer  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Nous aussi on devrait y aller

Après avoir été voir le directeur, on alla tous dans la chambre qu'on avait aménagé dans l'appartement des préfet-en-chef et on enfila des tenues appropriés. Drago, qui avait été mis au courant pour la pièce qu'on avait construire, fit de même. On se prépara et on aida aussi 'Mione qui ne dit pas un mot. Le temps était venu de partir.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Drago

Je ne crois pas que vous raconter l'enterrement serait très approprié. De toutes manières, il était comme tous les autres, sombres et lugubres. Hermione n'a pas pleuré ce jour là. Il lui faudrait du temps pour revivre normalement, mais elle s'en sortirait, j'en suis convaincu. Elle pouvait maintenant voir plusieurs personnes et elle recommençait à manger normalement, enfin presque. Ce fut vite le dix-neuf décembre, la veille de la journée où on repartait chez nous pour les vacances ce Noël.

**Moi:** Où est-ce que tu vas aller?  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Au QG de l'ordre  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu m'enverras des nouvelles?  
><strong>Hermione<strong>: Oui  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Et tu mangeras?  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Des fois...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> De toutes manières Blaise sera là et je le forcerai à te faire manger. Si il le faut, je viendrai moi-même.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Tu ne sais même pas où ça se trouve.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je trouverai

Un silence s'installa entre nous deux.

**Moi:** Je pourrais peut-être venir pour Noël, je trouverai une excuse pour mon père, et je viendrais fêter avec Blaise toi.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Il faut être membre de l'Ordre pour ça et tu devras aussi être avec Harry, Ron et Ginny pour fêter.

Elle allait en parler. Je le savais.

**Hermione:** Entre dans l'Ordre  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je ne peux pas  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Pourquoi!

Ça recommence, comme à chaque fois.

**Moi:** Je te l'ai déjà dit  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Parce que tout le monde risque gros si tu fais ça? J'en ai marre de me dire que tu n'es même pas du même côté que moi.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je le suis et tu le sais, mais je ne peux pas l'afficher.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> À cause de ton père? Blaise lui l'a fait.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Écoute, je suis lâche, je ne peux tout simplement pas.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Tu n'es pas un lâche et tu vas entrer dans l'Ordre que ça te plaise ou non.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu as vraiment un fichu caractère toi  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> J'essaie  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Non  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Oui!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Non  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Pour ta mère  
><strong>Moi:<strong> ...  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Blaise  
><strong>Moi:<strong> ...  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Les pauvres innocents qui se font tuer  
><strong>Moi:<strong> ...  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Moi?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Pour toi?  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Oui, pour moi! Je veux être sûr qu'il ne t'arrivera rien et je ne suis pas rassurée. Deux semaines avec le mangemort en chef, ce n'est pas très sécuritaire.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je ne sais pas  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> S'il-te-plaît

Elle c'était pratiquement jeté sur moi pour que je dise oui. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, attendant mon verdict.

**Moi:** Si je le fais, qu'est-ce qui va arriver?

Elle avait gagné d'avance, je le savais. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. Jamais.

**Hermione:** Tu vas venir avec Zabini, Harry et moi et on va se cacher toutes les vacances comme d'habitude.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Seulement?  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Oui  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Qu'est-ce que ça change que je sois dans l'Ordre ou pas alors?  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Tout  
><strong>Moi:<strong> D'accord, j'entre dans l'Ordre  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est bon arrête, _dis-je en souriant_

Finalement, tout était réglé, je partirais avec tout le petit groupe pour les vacances.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Hermione

Le chagrin me rongeait, mais Noël approchait et je devais faire mes achats. Je passai donc plusieurs heures à Pré-au-Lard.

À Ginny, j'achetai un collier de meilleures amies. J'avais une moitié et elle avait l'autre. Quand on le touchait au même moment on pouvait se parler par les pensées.

J'achetai des sucreries et de nouveau gants de Quidditch à Harry. Il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre que les siens étaient brisés.

Pour Ron, je choisis le livre « Douze moyens infaillibles de séduire les sorcières » _(NDA: On va dire qu'il ne l'a pas, juste pour la fiction :P)._

Je voulais offrir quelque chose à Drago, mais je ne trouvais pratiquement rien. Soudain, je vis dans une bijouterie une gourmette à faire graver. Je l'achetai, puis fit inscrire au dessus: « Drago Malefoy » et au verso « Un seul regard à suffit pour te démasquer ».

Puis le lendemain vint rapidement, et le temps de partir se fit imminent.

**Harry:** On se trouve un compartiment libre?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui

On prit des places et nous attendions que le voyage passe.

**Ginny:** Ron et moi on vous rejoindra au square la veille de Noël puisqu'on passera au Terrier d'abord.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> D'accord

**Harry:** Tu sais 'Mione...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Tu pourrais venir t'installer définitivement chez moi

Le square était la demeure de Harry par héritage et il y vivait maintenant en permanence.

**Moi:** Vraiment?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Oui, j'en serais ravi, j'ai toujours voulu habiter avec ma sœur.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ça ne te dérangerait pas?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Pas pour le moindre du monde! De toutes manières, un jour tu trouveras l'homme de ta vie et tu déménageras.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> L'homme de sa vie est probablement plus proche qu'elle ne le pense... _dit-elle avait pleins de sous entendu_  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
><strong>Tous:<strong> Rien! _répondirent-ils en cœurs._

Je sentais qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose, mais je ne dis rien. Le trajet se fit lentement et on débarqua à la gare où on retrouva Drago et Zabini.

**Harry:** On va transplaner d'accord? Je prends Zabini et Hermione prends Malefoy.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Donne-moi ton bras, Drago.

Quand on atterrit, on était en plein milieu du salon de la demeure maintenant rénovée.

**Harry:** Bienvenue au 12 Square Grimmaurd

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Ce chapitre est un peu brusque, mais il illustre bien la situation. Le meurtre des parents d'Hermione? Coïncidence ou plus qu'un simple hasard? Drago qui entre (enfin) dans l'Ordre? Hermione qui va vivre chez Harry (en dehors de l'école, bien sûr)? La suite bientôt :)**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Oohfemmeluxieuse: Contente de savoir que tu aimes :). J'espère que tu as autant apprécié ce chapitre là! Merci pour ta review! :D_

_.  
><em>


	13. Un Noël spécial partie 2

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_

_« Mais Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit l'image d'Hermione, étendu sur son lit d'hôpital, raide comme une statue. »_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Chapitre 13: Un Noël spécial (partie 2)**_  
><em>

Narration Hermione

L'adaptation c'était fait rapidement pour les deux nouveaux membres de l'Ordre. Drago était moins bien accueillit que Blaise, mais personne ne protestait contre sa présence.

Ils partageaient la même chambre tandis que ma colocataire, c'est à dire Ginny, arriverait dans quelques minutes pour fêter Noël avec Ron. Cette année, Harry avait tenu à faire un petit Noël intime avec seulement ses amis, bien que Zabini et Drago ne le soient pas vraiment.

On entendit soudain un éboulement et on se précipita tous vers la cheminée.

**Ginny:** Joyeux Noël tout le monde.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Bon, quand est-ce qu'on mange?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ron Weasley! Oublie un peu ton estomac!

On sursauta tous, car un autre éboulement se fit entendre, mais cette fois il venait des escaliers. Drago et Zabini apparurent de l'autre côté du salon.

**Blaise:** Weasley  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Dommage on croyait que c'était plus intéressant  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> On remonte  
><strong>Ron (ironique):<strong> Content de vous voir aussi !

Ils s'empressèrent de quitter la pièce.

**Harry:** On va à la cuisine? Le repas n'est pas encore prêt, mais il faut préparer la table.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Harry, est-ce que les deux autres tarés mangent avec nous?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Oui, ça ne me réjouie pas, mais c'est comme ça.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Oh non, quel dommage!_ dit-elle ironiquement en me regardant encore du coin de l'œil_  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Je ne veux pas manger à côté d'eux.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai trouvé une idée.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ah oui?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Hermione, tu es la seule qui est capable de respirer le même air que Malefoy sans t'empoisonner, alors c'est toi qui va être à côté de lui.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Je suis d'accord, il vaut mieux elle que moi.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ronald! Attend que je te fasse regretter tes paroles! _dis-je avant de commencer à lui courir après dans toute la maison_

Ça faisait du bien de se détendre un peu après tout se qui m'était arrivée. La peine de la mort de mes parents était encore très présente, sauf que maintenant je m'efforçais de ne le montrer à personne. Je pleurais la nuit et tous les moments où je me retrouvais seule, mais jamais devant quelqu'un.

En plus, il y avait Drago.

Quelques fois nos rapports étaient amicaux ainsi que fraternels et d'autre fois ils étaient froids et haineux. Ça me donnait vraiment le tournis...

Après quelques temps à courir après Ron, je fini par le coincer.

**Moi:** Retires ce que tu as dit.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Sinon quoi ?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je vais réfléchir...

Je lui sautai dessus et me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui et me mit à le chatouiller.

**Ron:** Non a-a-arrête ! C'est bon-on-on tu as gagné-é-é-é! Je retire ce que j'ai dit-it-it-it !

On devait vraiment faire beaucoup de bruit, car Drago ne le supporta pas longtemps.

**Drago:** Allez-vous arrêtez, oui? J'essaie de me reposer!

Il se stoppa en nous voyant avant de s'en aller en marmonnant.

**Ron:** Toujours aussi mauvais caractère lui.

**Moi:** Effectivement. _dis-je avant de lui tendre la main. _Relève-toi, on va voir aux cuisines.

En arrivant là-bas, on trouva Ginny et Harry en train de s'embrasser assez fougueusement.

**Moi:** Hum, hum...

Ginny se détacha de Harry toute souriante.

**Ginny:** Oui ?

**Ron :** Le souper !  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> Il est prêt  
><strong>Harry :<strong> Je vais mettre la table  
><strong>Ron :<strong> Je viens avec toi  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> Hermione, va prévenir les deux autres

Je me plaçai au bas des escaliers.

**Moi:** Drago! Zabini! Venez manger!

La dinde traditionnelle fut servit. Ginny et Ron avait fini par consentir au fait que cette année, Harry et moi pouvions faire comme dans le monde moldu pour célébrer Noël. De toutes manières, ils aimaient bien découvrir des choses. Par contre, un de nos deux invités n'étaient pas du même avis.

**Drago:** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> De la dinde.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> De la quoi ?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est moldu.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Je ne touche pas à ça.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Drago, goûte.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Non !  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Qu'est-ce que tu es capricieux. Regardes et apprends.

Je pris ma fourchette et la planta dans un morceau de dinde de son assiette pour ensuite la lui fourrer dans la bouche, comme un bébé.

**Moi:** Mâches!

Il ne voulait pas recracher, ça l'aurait assez humilié, donc il avala.

**Moi:** Alors?  
><strong>Drago (marmonnant):<strong> C'est délicieux  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Je te l'avais dit, Ron. Je suis capable de faire de la cuisine moldu!  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Malefoy a raison Gin', c'est vraiment bon.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Quand on s'installera ensemble, c'est moi qui cuisinerai.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Comment ça « quand vous vous installerez ensemble »?  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Ron!  
><strong>Ron :<strong> Hermione, c'est ma petite sœur !  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Je ne veux pas le savoir. Laisse-les tranquille.

Je me retournai vers Ginny

**Moi:** Et à votre mariage, c'est moi qui te maquillerai.  
><strong>Drago :<strong> Pitié, épargnez-nous vos projets d'avenir.  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Excuse-moi, mais j'ai tout à fait le droit de parler de ça !  
><strong>Drago :<strong> Un mariage? Et puis quoi encore? Il ne lui a pas encore demandé sa main à ce que je sache !  
><strong>Moi :<strong> C'est une belle preuve d'amour, un mariage.  
><strong>Drago<strong> : Ce n'est qu'une alliance à un doigt.  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Tu es anti-romantique! Le jour où tu tomberas amoureux, tu comprendras.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis se remit à manger. L'ambiance c'était un peu refroidi, mais les rires fusèrent bientôt encore et Zabini s'y mit de bon cœur. Par contre, Drago avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Je détournais la tête et me remit à parler avec mes amis.

Soudain, je sursautais. Drago, qui était à côté de moi, avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse dénudée puisque je portais une robe.

**Ron :** Ça va Hermione ?  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Parfaitement

Puis la conversation continua de bon train.

**Moi (chuchotant) :** Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?  
><strong>Drago (chuchotant lui aussi) :<strong> Le pari n'est pas fini...  
><strong>Moi : <strong>C'est injuste.  
><strong>Drago :<strong> Pas du tout  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Tu n'as pas le droit.  
><strong>Drago :<strong> Oh que si

Je poussai un juron silencieux et me dit qu'il voulait vraiment me pourrir la vie. Je dois avouer, qu'il savait bien s'y prendre.

Il était très doué en séduction, mais j'étais décidée à ne pas me laisser faire et à ne jamais l'avouer à voix haute. Ce fut très difficile d'ignorer ses tactiques, mais je réussis. Le souper passa très lentement.

**Ron :** Les cadeaux maintenant !  
><strong>Moi (rigolant):<strong> On dirait vraiment que j'ai un gamin avec moi  
><strong>Harry :<strong> Tu devrais y être habitué maintenant.  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> Certains ne changent jamais...  
><strong>Moi :<strong> D'autres si, _dis-je en regardant du coin de l'œil Zabini et Drago._

Tout le monde prit ses présents et on les déballa à tour de rôle. Ginny et moi avions beaucoup de plaisir à nous parler par la pensée avec nos colliers. _(NDA: Les paroles par la pensée sont entre guillemets)_

« **Ginny :** As-tu vu la tête de Ron quand il a vu ce que je lui offrais ? »  
>« <strong>Moi :<strong> Il était vraiment content. »  
>« <strong>Ginny :<strong> Je suis déçu, Harry ne m'a pas acheté de cadeau »  
>« <strong>Moi :<strong> Je trouve ça louche, il ne t'aurait jamais oublié. »  
>«<strong> Ginny :<strong> Il faut croire que oui »

C'était vraiment, vraiment, très louche...

**Moi :** Harry, couloir maintenant !

Je le pris par la manche et le traina dans le corridor voisin.

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu n'as rien pour Ginny ?

Il resta silencieux.

**Moi :** Tu ne peux pas l'avoir oublié !

**Harry :** J'ai un cadeau pour elle, mais je ne le donnerais pas maintenant.  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Bien! Et quel est ce cadeau?  
><strong>Harry :<strong> Jure de garder le secret.  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Je te le promets

Il sortit un petit écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Une magnifique bague trônait dedans.

**Moi** : Tu vas la demander en mariage ?  
><strong>Harry :<strong> Oui  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Oh, mais c'est magnifique! Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Ron n'avait pas l'air très content quand on parlait de votre avenir?  
><strong>Harry :<strong> Oui, j'ai tenu à lui demander la main de sa sœur avant. C'est mon meilleur ami donc...  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Je comprends... mais tu aurais pu me le dire!  
><strong>Harry :<strong> Tu aurais vendu la mèche  
><strong>Moi (amusée):<strong> Pas du tout !  
><strong>Harry :<strong> On retourne au salon ? Ils vont s'impatienter et en plus on ne t'a pas encore donné ton cadeau.

À force de voir les autres se réjouir de recevoir les leur, j'avais complètement oublié que je n'en avais pas reçu.

**Moi :** D'accord, il ne restait qu'un cadeau non déballé de toutes manières.

On retourna s'assoir dans les divans pour la distribution de cadeau.

**Ginny :** Tiens, 'Mione. C'est de la part à Ron, Harry et moi.

J'ouvris l'emballage et trouvais un album photo magnifique.

**Ron :** Ouvre-le.

Je tournais la première page.

On était là tous les trois en première année en haut de l'escalier, discutant gaiement. On faisait une bataille d'eau, en deuxième année. On mangeait des bonbons de Honeyduke pour la première fois, en troisième année. Ces souvenirs étaient très heureux pour moi.

**Moi (émue) :** C'est extraordinaire, Merci !

Je les serrais dans mes bras en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

**Harry :** Joyeux Noël 'Mione. _dit-il doucement_  
><strong>Moi :<strong> C'est tellement beau !  
><strong>Ron :<strong> C'est vrai que je suis plutôt pas mal sur les photos

On partie dans un fou rire.

**Moi :** On le regarde ensemble ?

Je tournais les pages avec eux, me remémorant chaque moment. Puis, vint les pages des photos récentes. Je tomba finalement sur une photo de Ron, Harry et Drago.

**Moi :** Attend? Quoi ? _fis-je amusé_  
><strong>Harry :<strong> On s'est dit que tu voudrais avoir un souvenir de ton meilleur ennemi quand même.  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Vous êtes incorrigibles

Je tournais encore la page. Cette fois c'était une photo de mes parents et moi. Je me mis pleurer silencieusement à la vision de cette image. Mes amis se resserrèrent encore sur moi pour me montrer qu'ils étaient là.

**Moi :** Merci tout le monde, je ne sais pas se que je ferais sans vous.  
><strong>Ron :<strong> Moi non plus je ne sais pas se que tu ferais sans moi.  
><strong>Moi (riant légèrement) :<strong> Je sais que vivre avec moi ne doit pas être très agréable présentement, mais je me remettrai un jour.  
><strong>Harry :<strong> On sait, tout le monde le sait.  
><strong>Moi :<strong> C'est le premier Noël que je passe sans eux.  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> On sera là quand tu en auras besoin et on patientera.  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Merci aussi, Drago, ta présence m'a été bénéfique même si tu ne le sais pas.

On avait presque oublié les deux Serpentard qui nous regardaient depuis tout à l'heure.

**Moi :** J'avais presque oublié... attendez moi ici.

Je montai dans ma chambre et ouvrit ma valise. Je sortis un petit paquet rouge et or et redescendis au salon. Arrivé en bas, je lançai le paquet à Drago et me rassis à ma place.

**Drago :** Pour moi ?  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Oui, ouvre-le

Il déchira doucement l'emballage et découvrit le petit bracelet. Il lisait, puis l'enfila sans le montrer à personne, même pas à son meilleur ami.

**Drago :** Merci, _fût la seule chose qu'il arrive à dire puisque il était presque au bord des larmes_  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Ce n'est rien  
><strong>Harry :<strong> Bon, c'est mon tour maintenant.  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Oui, Harry, ton tour maintenant ! _dis-je, souriante, en sachant se qu'il s'apprêtait à faire._

**Ron :** Ah oui, c'est vrai...

Il se leva et se mit face à Ginny et lui tendit la main pour la faire lever. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au milieu du salon.

**Harry :** Ginny, ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît. En fait, c'est depuis que je vous ai croisé à la gare, ta famille et toi pour la première fois. Depuis ce temps, nos rapports ont évolué. Je suis petit à petit tombé amoureux de toi, car tu es une fille merveilleuse et à présent que la guerre est finie, je ne peux pas concevoir une vie sans toi. Alors, _-il posa un genou à terre et sortie l'écrin-_ accepterais-tu de me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Ginny pleurait de joie, tout comme moi qui sentait les torrents de larmes sur mes joues.

**Ginny :** Oui! Bien sûr que oui!

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et ils s'embrassèrent sous mes applaudissements et mes sifflements.

Harry se retourna vers Ron.

**Harry :** Tu voudras bien être mon témoin ?  
><strong>Ron :<strong> Il doit vraiment y avoir un mariage?

Ginny sourit et me regarda.

**Ginny :** Et toi ma demoiselle d'honneur ?  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Évidemment! Je vous vois déjà dans votre grande maison avec vos enfants qui courent partout et moi, Tata 'Mione, qui arrive rendre visite à tout ce beau monde.

**Ron :** Ils n'en sont pas encore rendus là.  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Oui, mais c'est très beau dans ma tête.  
><strong>Ron :<strong> Oui et c'est encore plus beau quand ça reste dans ta tête.  
><strong>Drago :<strong> Weasley, ferme-la.

On le regarda tous avec la bouche grande ouverte.

**Drago :** Quoi ?  
><strong>Harry :<strong> Rien  
><strong>Moi :<strong> On va dormir ? Je suis un peu fatiguée.  
><strong>Ron :<strong> D'accord

Je me levai et les autres aussi. Je m'efforçais de ranger un peu avec Drago.

Soudain, Ginny sortie sa baguette et lança un sors informulé au dessus de nous. Ça passa presque inaperçu puisque j'étais la seule à l'avoir vue.

Harry, Ron et Blaise prirent la direction des escaliers, mais se retournèrent prêt à dire quelque chose, mais se turent en nous voyant.

**Moi :** Quoi? J'ai quelque chose au visage?  
><strong>Blaise :<strong> Non  
><strong>Drago :<strong> Pourquoi vous regardez nous comme ça ?  
><strong>Ron :<strong> Levez vos têtes

Je la levai et vit... Oh non !

**Moi :** Ginny, je vais te tuer alors cours vite avant que je ne fasse un carnage.

La plus petit des Weasley souriait, fière d'elle. Au-dessus de la tête à Drago et moi, elle avait fait pousser des branches de gui. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte de la proximité entre lui et moi.

**Drago :** On n'a pas trop le choix, non ?  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Ouais...

Alors il s'approcha encore plus de moi. Les battements de mon cœur se firent plus rapide et ma respiration plus haletante. Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres. Et c'est là que nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. J'étais surprise de la douceur de son geste et de ses lèvres. Je répondis au baiser inconsciemment, puis on se sépara après quelques secondes. Même si notre contact avait été court, ça avait été magnifique.

**Drago :** Joyeux Noël, _me murmura-il avant de s'éloigner de moi._

Le rouge me monta aux joues.

**Moi (gênée) :** Euh... alors bonne nuit tout le monde... je vais te tuer quand même Ginevra, arrête de rire comme ça ! _dis-je avant de me précipiter dans ma chambre._

Peu importe ce que je disais, je lui étais reconnaissante.

Je me couchai sur mon lit en me touchant les lèvres et souris. C'était vraiment arrivé. Ça avait été... tellement bon!

Avait-il apprécié? Moi oui.

Aujourd'hui, je crois que je pouvais enfin baisser la garde. Pour la première fois je pouvais affronter la vérité.

Je suis tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

...

La nuit fût paisible pour tout le monde.

La demande en mariage avait ravie Ginny.

Son affirmation avait rendu Harry plus que heureux.

Ron, même si il ne voulait pas l'avouer, était aux anges d'avoir enfin Harry dans sa famille.

Blaise était heureux pour son meilleur ami qui avait enfin embrassé celle qui obsédait tant ses pensée.

Les deux autres ne croyaient pas encore au fait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

C'est ça, la magie de Noël...

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Deux chapitres dans une même journée, savez-vous que vous êtes des veinards?**** Que pensez-vous du baiser d'Hermione et Drago?**** La demande en mariage?**** Le Noël des jeunes sorciers?**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_H223: Merci pour tes trois reviews :). Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as apprécié les chapitres! Moi aussi j'adore Pansy (sauf quand elle est la face de bouledogue qu'on déteste tant). C'est justement parce qu'il n'y a pas de couple Ron/Pansy dans ma première fiction (c'est-à-dire celle-ci) que j'ai décidé d'en faire un dans ma deuxième. Encore merci pour tes reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir! :D_

_.  
><em>


	14. La prophétie

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu_

«- Ne me parlez surtout pas, dit Ron à voix basse (...).

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne doit pas te parler? s'étonna Hermione

- Parce que je veux graver ça à tout jamais dans ma mémoire, répondit Ron, les yeux fermés, une expression d'extase sur le visage. Drago Malefoy l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Hermione remplissait leurs assiettes de ragoût de bœuf.

- N'empêche qu'il aurait pu lui faire vraiment mal, dit elle. (...)

- Hermione! s'exclama Ron avec fureur, en rouvrant soudain les yeux. Tu es en train de gâcher le plus beau moment de ma vie! »

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 14: La prophétie  
><strong>

Narration Hermione

Je me levais le lendemain matin et les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en tête rapidement. J'avais embrassé Drago Malefoy et ça me mettait de très bonne humeur.

Je descendis à la cuisine et entendit des voix discuter de l'autre côté de la porte. Ma mauvaise manie d'écouter les autres fit son apparition. Apparemment, c'était Ginny et Blaise qui parlaient.

**Blaise (blaguant) :** Je vais creuser ta tombe, ne t'en fait pas.  
><strong>Ginny (ironique) :<strong> Quelle générosité !

**Blaise :** Non, sérieusement, je crois que c'était une bonne chose.  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> J'ai eu une bonne idée.

**Blaise :** Je n'aurais jamais pensé à la branche de gui.  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> Il fallait bien qu'elle l'embrasse pour qu'elle se rende compte de ses sentiments pour lui.  
><strong>Blaise :<strong> Je crois que Drago doit être extraordinairement troublé. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait envie de le faire même si il ne voulait pas l'avouer.

Je décidai d'entrer avant de me faire repérer.

**Ginny :** Tu es de bonne humeur ce matin, Hermione.  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Oui, ça va assez bien.  
><strong>Blaise :<strong> Et pourquoi… ? _dit-il la voix pleine de sous-entendu_  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Je n'ai pas le droit d'être contente ?  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> Ce que Blaise voulait dire, c'est est-ce que ça n'aurait pas quelque chose à avoir avec un certain beau blond que tu as embrassé hier ?

Ron et Harry, mes sauveurs, entrèrent à ce moment dans la cuisine.

**Harry (endormi) :** Bonjour tout le monde…  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> Bonjour, mon amour.  
><strong>Harry :<strong> Il y a quoi pour déjeuner ?  
><strong>Blaise :<strong> J'ai fait des crêpes.  
><strong>Ron :<strong> Super! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé.

Les rapports entre Blaise et les garçons s'étaient plutôt bien améliorés grâce à la soirée de hier.

**Harry :** De quoi discutiez-vous?  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> Hermione nous disait à quel point elle avait aimé embrasser Drago.  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Je n'ai jamais dit ça !  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> Effectivement, mais tu l'as pensé très fort,_ dit-elle en souriant_

C'est ce moment là que Drago choisit pour entrer dans la cuisine.

**Drago :** Salut, _dit-il d'un ton las_

C'était apparemment le seul du groupe qui ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

**Blaise :** Ça va, Drago ?  
><strong>Drago :<strong> J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin.  
><strong>Blaise :<strong> Et... ?  
><strong>Drago :<strong> Mon père commence à trouver suspecte mon absence au manoir.  
><strong>Blaise :<strong> Il t'a écrit ?  
><strong>Drago :<strong> Non, c'est ma mère qui m'a écrit.

Tout le monde se tut. Ça avait été un des grands arguments de Drago pour ne pas entrer dans l'Ordre. Sa mère étant trop impliqué dans le clan des anciens mangemort, l'Ordre ne pouvait pas l'accepter dans ses rangs. Du moins, pas encore.

**Drago :** Ne faites pas cette tête là, elle va bien.  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Oui, mais tu t'inquiètes pour elle.  
><strong>Drago :<strong> Comment faire autrement ?  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> Donc, _dit-elle pour changer de sujet,_ Hermione, tu disais quoi déjà ?  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Je te faisais remarquer que je n'ai jamais dit ça.  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> Tu l'as pensé.  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Non  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> Si  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Non  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> Si  
><strong>Drago :<strong> Quelqu'un m'explique ?  
><strong>Moi et Ginny :<strong> Non/Si !  
><strong>Drago :<strong> C'est bon, laissez tomber.  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Bon, j'ai fini de manger, je vais y aller.

Je quittais la cuisine et partie me préparer et prendre une bonne douche.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je bousculais quelqu'un.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Narration Harry

Hermione sortie de la cuisine après nous avoir vaguement salué.

**Ron :** Alors vous deux, le mariage, c'est pour quand ?  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> Doucement Ron, on est fiancé depuis hier.  
><strong>Ron :<strong> Oui, mais je suis curieux.  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Quand on va avoir fixé la date, tu seras le premier à savoir... après Malefoy.  
><strong>Drago :<strong> Après moi ?  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Oui, comme ça, tu auras le temps de t'acheter un smoking avant qu'Hermione t'invite à l'accompagner.  
><strong>Drago :<strong> Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle le fera ?  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Rien, rien.  
><strong>Drago :<strong> Bon, moi aussi je vais y aller, il faut que je prépare mes bagages pour le Poudlard express.  
><strong>Blaise :<strong> Je n'arrive pas à croire que demain on rentre.

Drago hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

**Ginny :** Ces deux là sont incorrigibles.

**Moi:** On parle de qui présentement?

**Ginny:** Hermione et Drago.  
><strong>Ron :<strong> Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> C'est évident !  
><strong>Ron :<strong> Qu'est-ce qui est évident ?  
><strong>Blaise :<strong> Qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre.  
><strong>Ron :<strong> Quoi ? Pffff ! 'Mione amoureuse de cette ordure ? Impossible. Malefoy qui a des sentiments ? Encore plus impossible.  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> C'est la vérité Ron.  
><strong>Ron :<strong> Je te dis que ça ne peut pas être vrai.  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> Crois ce que tu veux, mais je suis sûr de ce que je dis.  
><strong>Ron :<strong> Tu as des preuves au moins ?  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> Hier, après qu'ils se soient embrassé, j'ai touché mon collier et par pur hasard, elle le touchait en même temps.  
><strong>Ron :<strong> Ça ne veut rien dire.  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> Ça veut dire que je pouvais entendre ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas que « j'observais » dans sa tête, donc, elle disait qu'elle avait aimé ce baiser et qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.  
><strong>Ron :<strong> Non ! Je suis sûr que non...

Il partit en courant vers l'étage.

**Moi :** Ça va mettre de l'ombre dans sa journée tout ça.  
><strong>Blaise :<strong> Ça va finir par s'arranger et il acceptera la vérité... pourtant il était au courant pour la prophétie, n'est-ce pas?  
><strong>Ginny :<strong> D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Dumbledore doit venir pour leur en faire part ?  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Oui, je crois qu'on a réussi notre mission.  
><strong>Blaise :<strong> J'espère.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Drago

Je montai à l'étage pour faire mes valises, perdu dans mes pensées. Hermione... m'inviter au mariage de ses amis? Réellement? Je ne savais pas quoi en penser.

J'étais tellement préoccupé que je ne vis pas la personne se tenant devant moi et la percuta de plein fouet.

**Moi :** Désolé, je ne regardais pas devant moi.  
><strong>Hermione :<strong> Ce n'est rien.

Je levai les yeux et, oh! surprise! Elle était vêtue uniquement d'une serviette. C'était assez perturbant la voir aussi peu habillé, mais elle était tout de même jolie, il faut l'avouer. Je déglutis avant de lui dire...

**Moi :** Tu devrais peut-être aller dans ta chambre  
><strong>Hermione :<strong> Pourquoi ?  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Disons que tu n'es pas en tenue très... décente.

Elle se regarda de la tête au pied et comprit ce que je voulais dire.

**Hermione :** Hum... oui, bonne idée.

Je me rendis dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle partait. Je me regardai dans le miroir et constatai que je faisais un peu peur. Je faisais souvent des cauchemars ces temps-ci et ne dormais pas beaucoup. J'avais peur pour ma mère, Blaise, Hermione et tous les autres. Je pris les dernières affaires m'appartenant dans la salle de bain avant de retourner faire ma valise dans ma chambre.

En bas, on entendit la sonnette retentir.

**Ginny :** Hermione! Ron! Malefoy! Descendez!

Je sortis de ma chambre et, juste comme j'allais tourner le coin du couloir, je fonçais encore dans Hermione. Cette fois, le choc fut plus fort et elle tomba sur le coup, m'entrainant dans sa chute.

**Hermione :** Aïe !  
><strong>Moi :<strong> Désolé  
><strong>Hermione :<strong> Ce n'est pas grave, _dit-elle avant d'enfin lever les yeux vers moi_, Oh! mais regarde-toi ! Tu as une mine horrible. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ? Tu as des cernes énormes et tu es vraiment...

Elle se coupa dans sa phrase et me regarda.

Le silence était complet.

J'étais encore sur elle et elle devait commencer à me trouver lourd. Juste comme j'allais me lever, elle avança lentement sa tête vers la mienne. Mon souffle se coupa quand je compris ses intentions. N'y tenant plus, je comblai l'espace qu'il restait à franchir.

Des milliers de papillon s'envolèrent dans mon ventre quand mes lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Je sentis sa langue se glisser lentement dans ma bouche, me faisant frissonner quand elle jouait avec la mienne. Sa main saisit ma nuque et me colla d'avantage contra elle et je soupirai de contentement.

C'était encore mieux que la dernière fois, car je n'étais pas obligé de me contenir, ce qui était le cas devant ses amis.

**Hermione:** Hum... Drago...

N'y tenant plus, je la soulevai, toujours en l'embrassant, et l'appuyai sur le mur. Je sentis lentement mon excitation monter en la sentant tout contre moi, quand...

**Ron :** Hermione, Malefoy on vous attend... oh! _dit-il en nous voyant._ J-je vais... aller en bas !

Hermione se détacha de moi à mon plus grand regret.

**Hermione :** On arrive c'est bon, _dit-elle en rougissant,_ Tu viens?  
><strong>Moi :<strong> D'accord, _dis-je avant d'ajouter_**_,_ **tu es très belle quand tu rougis.

Elle était devenue si rouge qu'elle aurait pu rivaliser avec la chevelure rousse des Weasley. Je la laissai passer devant moi pour se rendre au salon. Je venais de ré-embrasser Hermione, mais ce qui me faisait le plus plaisir, c'était que c'était elle qui en avait prit l'initiative.

On rejoint les autres et on vit que quelqu'un était avec eux.

**Moi :** Professeur Dumbledore ?  
><strong>Dumbledore :<strong> Bonjour, Drago.  
><strong>Hermione :<strong> Sans vouloir vous offenser, que faites-vous ici ?  
><strong>Dumbledore :<strong> Asseyez-vous, je vais tout vous expliquer.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Hermione_  
><em>  
>On s'assit un en face de l'autre aux deux seules places restantes.<p>

**Dumbledore:** Longtemps avant le début de votre scolarité, j'ai eu connaissance d'une prophétie qui liait Harry à Voldemort. Ce jour là, j'ai trouvé une autre prophétie que personne n'avait réussi à identifier.

Il prit une pause assez longue pour tous nous observer à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune avant de reprendre.

**Dumbledore:** Pendant toutes ses années, j'ai essayé de l'interpréter et j'ai échoué lamentablement jusqu'à cet année. Miss Granger et M. Malefoy, j'aimerais que vous l'entendiez  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Pourquoi les autres de peuvent pas?

Oui, pourquoi les autres ne pouvaient pas?

**Ron:** 'Mione... on l'a déjà entendu.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tous? Même Blaise?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Oui  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le mentionner par hasard?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> J'avais promis que je dirais rien.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Pourquoi?  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Vous allez peut-être comprendre en entendant la prophétie.

Il prit la petit boule entre ses mains et une voix s'éleva.

_Deux élèves se voueront une haine sans limite_,  
><em>À cette école école déchirée par les principes<em>,  
><em>Les deux sont élus, mais élevé différemment,<em>  
><em>Vivant leur vie de chaque côté en attendant<em>,  
><em>Quand l'un échouera et que l'autre accomplira sa mission,<br>Le premier changera d'opinion,  
>Détesté par ses anciens alliés déchirés par son abandon<em>,  
><em>Il n'aura d'autre choix que de fréquenter la sœur de l'ancien champion,<br>C'est deux jeunes rassembleront les élèves de leur école,  
>Et tous oublieront enfin le protocole,<br>La seule arme leur permettant de mettre à bien leur mission,  
>C'est l'amour qu'ils se porteront,<br>Sans quoi la paix ne reviendra pas au sein de leur établissent,  
>Démarrant ainsi la guerre des quatre camps,<em>

La voix s'éteint et Dumbledore reporta son regard sur nous tous.

**Dumbledore:** J'attends vos suppositions...  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Puisque vous savez déjà ce qu'elle signifie, pourquoi voulez vous notre avis?  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> À vous de le découvrir.

C'est là que je compris tout.

**Moi:** Vous voulez me faire rire? Parce que je ne trouve absolument pas ça drôle.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Désolé, Hermione.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est tout simplement impossible!  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin?  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Il semblerait que Miss Granger ai saisi le sens de cette prophétie.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Puisque tu es si intelligente, dit nous se que ça veut dire.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> « _Deux élèves se voueront une haine sans limite, à cette école école déchirée par les principes_ ». Ils parlent d'Harry et de toi! Ils parlent d'un qui échoue, ça c'est toi Drago, et de quelqu'un qui réussit, ça c'est Harry.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Attends, qu'est-ce que j'ai échoué?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu étais supposé tuer Dumbledore, est-ce que tu as vraiment l'air d'avoir réussi?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Ah... bon point.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Le premier changera d'opinion, tu es maintenant dans l'Ordre, donc c'est logique.

Je pris une pause et essayai de continuer, mais j'étais vraiment incapable de continuer mon explication.

**Drago:** Tu y vas, oui ?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Hermione, c'est dur à avaler, mais vas-y.

Je fit non de la tête.

**Blaise:** Je peux le faire dans ce cas.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Ça serait peut-être mieux.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Quand il parle de l'ancien champion, ils veulent dire Harry.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Potter n'a pas de sœur.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Si, en quelque sorte.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Qui?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Il a une sœur de cœur. Hermione.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Donc, quand ils disent que je la fréquentais c'était vrai puisqu'on est préfet-en-chef.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Après, ils expliquent qu'elle et toi vous devrez aider les élèves de Poudlard à se rassembler, à oublier les trucs de sang pur et à se respecter, car sinon l'école pourrait être déchirée à jamais et ça pourrait entrainer des conséquences plus graves.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> C'est seulement ça? Qu'est-ce qui est si terrible dans ça pour que même Miss-je-sais-tout ne veule pas donner la réponse?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Pourtant tu te disais intelligent! Réfléchis et répète-toi toute la prophétie dans ta tête.

Il se mit à réfléchir et au fur et à mesure qu'il pensait, il blêmissait.

**Drago:** C'est impossible!  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Monsieur se réveille enfin...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> J'aimerais savoir pourquoi nos amis étaient au courant et pas nous.  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Je les ai chargé d'une mission.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Laquelle?  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Vous faire sympathiser, devenir ami. Ils ont fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour y arriver. Premièrement, ils ont mit leur haine de côté et se sont alliés pour trouver des solutions. M. Zabini a même refusé le poste de préfet-en-chef pour que je puisse le donner à Drago.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu n'as pas vraiment fait ça?  
><strong>Blaise (ironique):<strong> Tu sais comment j'aime faire respecter les règlements. Tu m'aurais vraiment vu comme préfet-en-chef? Laisse-moi rire.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est... incroyable.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> D'après moi, ça ne sera pas long avant qu'ils tombent amoureux si ce n'est pas déjà fait.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Et bah... vous vous embrassiez quand je suis venu vous chercher, alors...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ronald Weasley!  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Oh non... quand elle m'appelle par mon nom complet ce n'est jamais bon signe, _dit-il en faisant une grimace._

Je lui lançai un coussin et les autres furent prit d'un éclat de rire.

**Ginny:** 'Mione il va falloir qu'on parle tout à l'heure.  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Je crois que je vais partir, j'étais seulement venu vous faire entendre la prophétie.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> À la prochaine, professeur.

Il parti tout de suite après ça et Ginny m'entraîna dans sa chambre pour me parler. Tout ça me mettait vraiment la pression.

Je l'aimais, mais lui, était-ce son cas?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Je sais que ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre sur _Remember Us Hermione_, mais ces temps-ci j'ai beaucoup trop d'autres choses en tête et mon inspiration est au plus bas. Puisque c'est une partie clé de l'histoire, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit fait trop rapidement. Les chapitres de cette fiction sont plus rapides à faire puisqu'ils sont seulement en réécriture. **

** Je voulais aussi vous annoncer qu'il se pourrait que je finisse la réécriture de cette fiction avant de retrouver un rythme de postage régulier sur ma deuxième histoire, car j'aimerais vraiment y mettre un terme une fois pour toute et me consacrer entièrement sur mon autre. Si je continue à être régulière dans ma publication de chapitre, je devrais bientôt finir de publier cette fiction.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre!**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_H223: C'est vrai que je poste rapidement mes chapitres ses temps-ci, mais c'est surtout puisque la fiction est en réécriture et que les chapitres ne sont pas longs à revérifier. Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Drago, on peut déjà en voir un aperçu dans ce chapitre et on se doute tous de l'évolution naturelle des choses ;). Pour répondre à ta question, la fiction a 29 chapitres et un épilogue. Merci pour ta review! :D_

_Oohfemmeluxieuse: C'est aussi certains de mes chapitres préférés! Je suis contente que tu les ai aimé. En ce qui concerne le meurtrier des parents d'Hermione, il faudra attendre l'avant-dernier chapitre pour le savoir (Eh oui! tant que ça!). J'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci et merci pour ta review! :)_

_.  
><em>


	15. Discussion

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-mêlé_

« - Quelqu'un est mort, annonça Malefoy d'une voix qui sembla monter d'un octave. Un de vos alliés... Je ne sais pas qui, il faisait sombre... J'ai enjambé le corps... J'étais censé attendre ici votre retour mais les gens du Phénix se sont mis en travers du chemin

- Oui, ils font souvent ça, remarqua Dumbledore. »

**.**

**J'ai acheté Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort partie 2 hier et je l'ai écouté! Harry Potter au pouvoir :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 15: Discussion  
><strong>

Narration Hermione

Le retour à Poudlard fût tranquille durant quelques temps, mais l'ambiance du château reprit vite son caractère rigoleur et enchanteur. Les jours défilaient tranquillement et se ressemblaient tous.

Pansy, Ginny et moi marchions dans les couloirs. Les deux jeunes filles s'appréciaient bien, mais sans plus. Une comme l'autre, elles n'avaient pas oubliés ces six années d'insultes.

**Moi:** Croyez-vous vraiment que l'école est en déchirement présentement? Parce que ça m'a l'air plutôt paisible.

**Pansy:** Le calme avant la tempête.

Nous avions tous décidé d'un accord commun de mettre Pansy au courant de la prophétie. De toutes manières, elle ne dirait rien, elle était avec nous. Pour moi non plus ça n'avait pas été facile passer par dessus tous ces insultes, mais j'avais fini par le faire.

**Ginny:** Je trouve déjà ça très bien comme ça, sans vouloir te vexer Pansy, je n'aurais jamais penser te parler un jour sans qu'on se dispute.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Moi non plus je dois avouer et toi Hermione?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Au début, j'étais plutôt réticente à cette idée, mais qu'ai-je à perdre? Vous parlez de la fille qui est tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, disons que comparé à ça, devenir ton amie c'est...  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Une minuscule montagne à franchir.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui, _dis-je dans un souffle_.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime aussi, cesse de t'inquiéter.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Non, il ne m'aime pas Gin'. Cet amour ne va que dans un sens, normalement je ne m'en soucierais pas, mais...

Ginny haussa les sourcils comme pour me montrer qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec moi.

**Moi:** Bon d'accord, je m'en soucierais tout autant, mais là ça en va de la paix dans notre école.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Je connais Drago depuis notre enfance, si il t'aime, désolé pour toi ma belle, mais il ne te le dira pas facilement. Il est très orgueilleux et fier. En plus de ça, on ne lui a jamais appris à aimer, seulement à mépriser ce sentiment.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ça m'aide beaucoup, décidément.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Sinon, ça s'est arrangé avec Ron?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Il se vante toujours autant et exagère l'histoire comme d'habitude, _dis-je avec colère._  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Tu ne serais pas jalouse qu'il est autant d'attention?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Un de tes deux meilleurs amis est incroyablement célèbre et l'autre à l'attention de tout le monde depuis quelques jours.

Elle n'avait pas tort, mais ces temps-ci Ron était vraiment énervant.

Après notre retour à l'école, il y avait eu un accident en Quidditch. Harry était tombé de son balai, aller savoir comment, et avait fait une chute assez incroyable. Juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol, devinez qui l'a rattrapé?

Ron.

Il n'arrêtait pas de vanter ses exploits et de raconter des histoires plus folles les unes que les autres pour relater son aventure.

**Moi:** Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de me dire qu'il n'est pas agaçant? Vous savez tout autant que moi qu'il cherche l'attention.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Ça, c'est clair.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Ça vous dirait d'aller à l'intérieur un peu?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour réviser.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Oh non! Pas encore.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Ne t'en fais pas, c'est tout le temps comme ça avec Hermione, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.

Je partis donc à la bibliothèque.

Ces temps-ci, j'aimais bien m'y retrouvé, car comme j'étais quelqu'un de très sensible qui pleurait facilement, je me prenais un bon livre et je m'assoyais dans à la place la plus reculé de toute la salle. Je commençai à penser à tout ce qui m'arrivait.

Depuis le venue de Dumbledore, Drago et moi ne nous sommes plus adressé la parole. Je l'évite, mais bizarrement, il m'évite aussi. Ginny était heureuse que je sois amoureuse parce que disons juste que ça ne m'arrive pas souvent.

Je vis soudainement Ron qui se dirigeait vers moi et eut la mauvaise impression qu'il allait encore me parler de son sauvetage.

**Ron:** Salut Her...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Si tu es venu ici pour me parler du sauvetage de Harry tu peux partir tout de suite.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> J'étais là pour te proposer de venir faire un tour mais bon puisque ma venue te fait tant plaisir, _dit-il avant de tourner les talons._

**Moi:** Je... désolé... mais tu es soulant avec ça.

**Ron:** Tu veux bien aller te promener quand même?

**Moi:** Si tu me promets de ne pas parler de cette histoire.

**Ron:** Je te promets que je n'en parlerai plus jamais.

Il me sourit avec de se mettre en marche, moi à ses côtés. On se promena dehors en parlant de tout et de rien, puis on s'arrêta quelques moments.

**Ron:** À propos de la prophétie...

Je savais qu'il allait enfin me donner son avis sur la relation qui naissait tranquillement entre Drago et moi. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts...

**Ron:** Malefoy est un abruti fini, une sale fouine bondissante, un imbécile doublé d'un menteur...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est bon, tu as fini le dictionnaire des synonymes?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Euh, oui, désolé, tout ça pour te dire que je le déteste et que...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu ne serais pas près à accepter tout ça rien que pour moi.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Non, absolument pas! Au contraire. Je hais Malefoy, mais tu comptes plus pour moi. Je ne suis pas prêt à gâcher sept ans d'amitié et surtout pas spécialement pour lui. Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose, ne jamais, et je dis bien jamais, essayer de me faire devenir ami avec ce petit salop.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> D'accord, aucun problème.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Tu l'aimes?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Alors je suis encore plus convaincu que j'ai fait le bon choix, je veux être avec toi pour te soutenir.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Merci, Ron. C'est la plus belle chose que tu ne pouvais pas m'offrir, surtout quand on te connait.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Je te fais la promesse de ne jamais rompre notre amitié pour un stupide serpentard comme lui.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Promis?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Promis. Tiens, en parlant du loup.

Drago se dirigeait vers nous deux.

**Ron:** Je suis prêt à te parier n'importe quoi qu'il ne vient pas vers nous pour me souhaiter un bon après-midi, _dit-il avec amusement_, à plus tard, Hermione.

Il partit, car il comprit que nous avions besoin d'intimité. Drago arriva à ma hauteur et je le fixai doucement droit dans les yeux, attendant un signe de sa part.

**Drago:** Salut  
><strong>Moi (gênée):<strong> Salut

Il y eu un gros blanc entre nous, ça faisait quand même quelques temps que nous nous parlions plus.

**Drago:** Il faut qu'on parle.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui

On s'assit au bord du lac sans parler encore pendant un bon moment. Ce fût lui qui prit l'initiative de parler en premier.

**Drago:** Au début, je n'y ai pas cru une seule seconde à cette foutu prophétie.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Moi non plus.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Après, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas si débile, mais je voulais connaître ton avis. Tu penses qu'elle pourrait être vraie?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui  
><strong>Drago<strong>: Tu crois qu'on devrait aider l'école?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui, même si parfois je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'elle a besoin d'aide.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu es consciente que si on ne tombe pas amoureux l'un de l'autre tout sera perdu?

Rectification: si _tu_ ne tombes pas amoureux de moi tout sera fichu.

**Moi:** Effectivement

Il y eut un moment de silence

**Drago:** Tu sais, l'autre jour, au square Grimmaurd, quand Weasley nous a surpris?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu regrettes? _demandais-je spontanément._  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Non! _répondit-il immédiatement._ Je voulais savoir si, toi, tu regrettes.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Non, bien sûr que non.

Le silence retomba.

Je réfléchissais et intérieurement, je jubilais. Il ne regrette pas. _Il ne regrette pas_! Je regardai mon voisin pour me rendre compte qu'il m'observait depuis un bon moment. Je détournais le regard et, même avant même que je puisse dire quelque chose, il captura mes lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

Ce n'était comme aucune des fois que je l'avais embrassé. C'était tellement mieux.

Mieux que les livres, que l'odeur de l'herbe fraichement coupée, que les après-midi passée avec Harry et Ron.

Mieux que les confidences de Ginny, que les baisers de mes précédents petit-ami et mieux que tout ce que j'ai jamais pu imaginer.

C'était très différent, comme si, à travers ça, il me faisait une déclaration. Après quelques secondes, il se retira lentement et ouvrit les yeux, me regardant avec son regard bleu perçant.

**Moi:** Et ça tu regrettes?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Non.

Je lui souris timidement en rougissant. Il me fit un sourire, non pas comme ceux qu'il faisait d'habitude, mais un sourire sincèrement et tendre.

**Drago:** On ferait mieux de rentrer, tu vas attraper froid.

Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point la température était froide pour se jour d'Hiver et apparemment rentrer était la meilleure option.

**Moi:** D'accord

On rentra dans l'école pour aller rejoindre nos amis respectifs et avant de nous séparer il me dit:

**Drago:** Je voulais te dire que je vais t'aider à trouver ceux qui ont tué tes parents et à les faire pourrir à Azkaban pour le reste de leur vie.

Il partit sans me laisser le temps de répondre et je rejoignit mes amis pour le repas. Pendant ce temps, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander un chose:

M'aimait-il ou n'étais-ce qu'un simple jeu?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Je suis assez fière de moi, j'ai réussis à réécrire un autre chapitre dans l'espace de deux jours. Un autre suivra probablement dans la journée ou demain. Pour celles qui demandaient, la fiction comprendra 29 chapitre + un épilogue. La version original en comprenait 28 et un épilogue, mais j'ai séparé en deux le chapitre de Noël donc ça en fera 29.**

**Ce que je vais ajouter n'a aucun rapport avec la fiction, mais j'étais tellement heureuse qu'il fallait en parler. IL NEIGE! Hahaha, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré, mais j'adore la neige et c'est la première depuis l'année dernière. J'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin revêtir mes belles bottes d'hiver ;). Sinon, que prédisez-vous pour la suite?**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_H223: Je crois que tu as ta réponse :). Pour la suite des événements il faudra bien sûr attendre la suite ^^. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci beaucoup pour ta review!  
><em>

_Oohfemmeluxieuse: Je voulais absolument ajouter l'idée de la bousculade à l'histoire et moi aussi j'aime bien le passage où Drago se lève ;). Comme je l'ai mentionné plus haut, la fiction comprendra 29 chapitres et un épilogue. J'espère que tu les aimeras tous autant :D. Merci pour ta review!  
><em>

_ .  
><em>


	16. Danger en vue

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_

« Il y eut une véritable ruée sur les réservations du Poudlard Express qui devait ramener les élèves chez eux pour les vacances de Noël.

- À ce rythme-là, il ne restera bientôt plus que nous, dit Ron à Harry et Hermione. Nous, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Joyeuses vacances en perspective! »

**.**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Chapitre 16: Danger en vue  
><strong>

Narration Blaise

On était une belle fin de semaine à l'approche de la fin du mois de janvier et le temps ce faisait plus doux par moment.

Pansy avait fini par intégrer l'Ordre en tant qu'espionne. Dangereux, mais très utile depuis la mort de Rogue. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour elle, mais je savais qu'elle connaissait les risques et qu'elle était prudente.

Je me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle pour le souper. Je vis Drago qui était déjà installé et remarquai qu'il semblait préoccupé.

**Moi:** Salut, vieux.

Il ne me répondit pas.

**Moi:** Ça va?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre.

Il se tut pendant quelques moments. J'étais toujours aussi interloqué.

**Moi:** Je ne devinerai pas tout seul ce qu'il disait, explique-moi.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Il sait que je fais parti de l'Ordre. Plus question de retourner à la maison maintenant et il a trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer dans la mission de te tuer.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> J'en prends note.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Mais...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Juste avant qu'il ne le découvre, il m'a confié quelque chose.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Quoi?

C'est à ce moment que Pansy fit son apparition à la table.

**Pansy:** Salut les tarés, _lança-t-elle joyeusement,_ quoi de neuf ?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Pas grand chose, _dit-il ironiquement,_ seulement que mon père a prévu d'enlever tous les amis de Potter pour ensuite l'achever.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Pourquoi spécialement s'attaquer à lui?  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Parce qu'il a tué Voldemort, c'est évident.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient? Que leur maître adoré reviendra des morts si son assassin meurt?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> C'est exactement ce qu'ils croient.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Ce sont des cons.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Il va falloir aller en parler aux autres.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Pourquoi ne pas y aller tout de suite?  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Je n'y vois aucun problème.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ok, alors Dray va les voir et dit leur de nous rejoindre dans tes appartements, Pan's et moi on s'y rend tout de suite.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> On se rejoint là-bas.

Cette histoire ne sentait vraiment pas bon...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Narration Ginny

Drago était venu nous voir, il fallait aller d'urgence dans la salle commune pour une réunion de l'Ordre. Il y avait vraiment tout le monde Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Drago, Neville, Luna et moi.

**Hermione:** Pourquoi nous avez-vous convoqués?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> On a des mauvaises nouvelles.  
><strong>Neville:<strong> Pas encore!  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Malheureusement  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Donc, le problème, c'est que mon père veut atteindre Potter en s'attaquant à ses amis pour ensuite le tuer.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Pourquoi fait-il ça? Ça n'a aucun sens!  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Tous ces débiles pensent que si Harry meurt, Voldemort va revivre.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Ils ont zappé le passage où je l'ai tué où quoi ?  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Tout le monde était présent ce jour là, j'ai même aperçu un ronflak cornu qui se cachait.

Tout le monde se tut et Ron se retenait fermement d'éclater de rire.

**Moi:** Euh... donc? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Quelqu'un à des propositions?

Tout le monde était en pleine réflexion. On pouvait presque entendre le bruit de tous nos cerveaux en plein fonctionnement. Devinez qui trouva la première une idée? Hermione bien sûr.

**Hermione:** On devrait faire un horaire pour être sûr qu'on ne se retrouve jamais seul dans l'école.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Développe ton idée.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Eh bien, disons que Harry, Ginny et toi veniez dormir maintenant en permanence dans notre salle commune, ça serait un bon début.

On avait mit tout le monde au courant de la chambre dans le dressing de 'Mione. Avec les danger qui s'approchaient, on était jamais trop sûr.

**Harry:** On pourrait même agrandir la pièce et rajouter des lits pour les autres. Bien sûr, Malefoy et Hermione garderait leur chambre même si ça ne me rassure pas trop de les savoir seul la nuit.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Je ne sais pas si vous allez être d'accord, mais on pourrait aller voir Dumbledore pour qu'il nous permette de faire fusionner leur deux chambres, comme ça, ils ne seraient pas seuls.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Puisque qu'il le faut.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Alors Blaise, Pansy, Neville et Luna, venez avec moi, on va aller rajouter vos lits et vos affaires dans la chambre.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Drago et moi on va voir le directeur.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Harry et moi on fait les horaires.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est parti!

On se sépara pour commencer notre soirée de dur labeur. Ce n'est qu'après une heure qu'on réussit enfin à finir la chambre. On avait agrandit les dressing et tout le monde avait emmené ces affaires qui étaient dans leur ancien dortoir. Les lits étaient installés et la pièce agrandit.

Entre temps, Hermione et Drago étaient revenus pour faire fusionner leur chambre avec l'accord du directeur. Harry et Ron avaient même fini leur plan. On se coucha assez tard ce soir-là le temps que tout le monde voit son horaire et le mémorise. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'arriverait rien de grave...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Hermione

Je me réveillai le lundi matin en me remémorant la veille. Je m'assis sur mon lit et contemplai la chambre. Elle était maintenant rouge, or, verte et argenté. Il y avait deux lits, deux tables de table de nuit, deux bureaux de travail, mais un seul dressing qui menait à la chambre de nos amis.

Le plus étrange, c'était le tableau devant nos chambres. Léa et Hermet étaient maintenant réunis sur la peinture. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamaillé et ça me faisait rire.

**Drago:** Tu es enfin réveillée, _dit-il en revenant de la salle de bain._  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui, d'ailleurs, tu sais si nos amis sont debout?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Blaise, Pansy, Lovegood et Londubat sont déjà partis déjeuner, mini Weasley est dans le salon en train de finir un devoir de métamorphose, Potter vient de prendre la salle de bain et Weasley dort encore.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ok. Je suppose que tu veux te changer?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> J'aimerais bien.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> D'accord, je sors, dis-moi quand tu auras fini, on a cours ce matin et je ne veux pas être en retard.

C'était un vrai défilé, tout le monde entrait et sortait de la salle de bain pour pouvoir se laver. Heureusement que, même si Ginny et moi étions des filles, nous étions capables de mettre l'accélérateur. Je descendis déjeuner avec Ron qui avait enfin fini par se lever. Plus tard, Harry vint nous rejoindre.

**Ron:** Tu te décides enfin à venir?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Qui déjà dormait à poing fermé il y a une demi-heure?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Où est Ginny?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Elle n'est pas avec vous?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Non, elle est restée dans l'appartement.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ce n'est pas grave, elle descendra avec Drago.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> C'est moi qui suis descendu avec Malefoy.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> _Quoi?_ Tu veux dire que ma sœur est seule dans l'école?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Il pourrait agir n'importe quand! Il faut la retrouver!  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Tu ne penses pas que tu réagis un peu trop violemment?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Il ne faut rien prendre à la légère.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> D'accord, alors je vais chercher les autres, on se met à sa recherche tout de suite.

On sortit de la salle en courant. Il fallait la retrouver, et vite.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Narration Ron

Je courais dans les couloirs avec Hermione en criant son nom à tue-tête.

**Hermione:** Gin'!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ginny!  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Ginevra Weasley où es-tu?

Ça faisait seulement cinq minutes qu'on patrouillait, mais on avait déjà fait la moitié de l'école. Les autres avaient sûrement fait de même. Au bout d'un moment, même si ça semblait idiot, Hermione et moi décidions de nous séparer. Pour l'instant, la sécurité de Ginny nous importait plus.

**Moi:** On se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans trois minutes, _lui dis-je avant de continuer ma route._

Je courrais dans les couloirs encore plus vite qu'auparavant, cherchant ma sœur dans toute l'école. Le temps passait et je devais aller voir les autres pour savoir s'ils l'avaient retrouvés. Je piquai une course vers le bureau du directeur et entra sur le seuil.

Ce que je vis me déchira le cœur.

Ma meilleure amie pleurait dans les bras de Malefoy, Harry était au bord des larmes, lui qui ne pleurait normalement jamais, et Zabini ainsi Parkinson étaient livides. Ils me regardèrent quand j'arrivai et les sanglots d'Hermione redoublèrent. C'est là que je compris le pire.

Ginny avait été enlevé.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Où est Ginny? Qui l'a enlevé? Vont-ils la retrouver? Bah... vous devrez attendre dans les prochains chapitres pour le savoir xD. Je vous avais dit que je publierai un autre chapitre dans la même journée ;). Alors... des suppositions sur la suite? J'essaie de publier un troisième chapitre dans la même journée ^^.**

Réponses aux reviews:

_H223: Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Pansy est un de mes personnages préférés et j'aime bien qu'elle soit dans la fiction (surtout quand elle n'est pas une écervelée^^)! Je suis d'accord avec toi pour ce qui est de Ron. Je sais qu'il est impulsif et rancunier, mais après la guerre je crois qu'il a gagné en maturité et que son amitié avec Hermione est plus importante que le choix de ses petits amis. J'espère que tu as aimé :). Merci pour ta review!_

.


	17. Le plan

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_

« - Et vous le saviez? Vous l'avez su... depuis le début?

- Je l'ai deviné. Mais généralement je devine bien, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. (...)

- Il y a autre chose, dit enfin Hary. (...) Pourquoi ma baguette a-t-elle brisé celle qu'il avait empruntée ?

- Sur ce point, je n'ai pas de certitude.

- Devinez dans ce cas, suggéra Harry. »

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>  
><strong>Chapitre 17: Le plan <strong>

Narration Hermione

Des pleurs. Des larmes. Des cris. Puis le noir.

Après avoir déversé ma peine sur l'épaule de Drago, je m'étais finalement endormie.

Ma meilleure amie avait été enlevée.

Je devais partir la chercher, et vite.

Je me sentais un peu égoïste de penser que j'étais au plus bas alors que ce pauvre Harry venait de se faire prendre sa fiancée.

On m'avait amené dans ma chambre et dans quelques minutes un plan serait mit en place pour aller récupérer ma meilleure amie. Je m'habillais lentement et prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. J'étais la dernière à arriver.

**Dumbledore:** Miss Granger, je vous en pris, venez vous asseoir.

Je pris place sur une chaise en bois placée ici pour dépanner.

**Moi:** Vous avez des idées?

Les garçons se regardèrent entre eux étrangement et c'est une Pansy hystérique qui répondit.

**Pansy:** Nos _crétins_ d'amis veulent aller chercher notre amie_ sans_ nous!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est hors de question!  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Hermione, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Et que vous alliez risquer votre vie sans moi? Sans façon, _sifflais-je. _  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Je suis totalement d'accord avec Hermione. On part avec vous de gré ou de force.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Vous restez ici.  
><strong>Moi et Pansy:<strong> Non.

On s'était toutes les deux levées. Ils s'imaginaient quoi? Qu'on allait bien sagement rester là en sachant qu'ils étaient peut-être en train de rendre leur dernier souffle? Ils se foutaient de nous!

**Blaise:** Calmez-vous les filles, vous n'allez pas venir avec nous, ce n'est pas une question à discuter.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Pansy vient de vous dire qu'on vient de gré ou de force.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu vas nous faire le plaisir de te rasseoir et de fermer ton beau petit clapet à parole.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ça te ferait trop plaisir! _fis-je avant de me retourner._ Professeur Dumbledore, je veux partir avec eux. C'est totalement en mon droit, je suis majeure et je fais partie de l'Ordre au même titre que chacun d'entre eux.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Moi aussi, donc, on vient.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Pansy, tu ne peux pas venir, tu es une espionne et si les mangemorts savaient que tu sauvais la petite-amie de Potter, disons que ça ne serait pas très crédible. Tu n'as pas le choix!  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Oh! Tu as totalement raison! Si je n'étais pas une espionne je viendrais avec vous, vous pouvez en être sûr.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Donc, c'est réglé. Je viens.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Non.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ce n'est pas une question dont je veux discuter. Je viens.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu restes ici, c'est trop dangereux.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu veux juste jouer les héros, donc fait nous le plaisir de te la fermer et laisse moi venir! J'en ai plus que marre que tu me dises tout le temps ce que je dois faire! _lui hurlais-je à la figure._  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Désolé de me préoccuper de toi! Ça n'a peut-être pas traversé ton brillant esprit que ta mort m'affecterait? _me cria-t-il au visage._ Qu'est-ce que je ferais, moi, si je devais aller te visiter à l'infirmerie ou pire, aller te voir à ton enterrement? Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et c'est pour ça que tu dois rester ici! Je ne le supporterais pas si tu étais blessée!

On avait tous les deux la respiration haletante puisque nous avions crié et je le regardais avec les yeux hors des orbites.

Attendez.

Retour en arrière.

Il venait juste de me dire qu'il tenait à moi. Oh. mon. dieu.

Je pense que j'étais un peu trop contente de l'apprendre, car je m'empourprai tout de suite.

**Luna:** C'est mignon, c'est comme une déclaration d'amour, _dit-elle en étant un peu ailleurs._

Mon visage avait prit une couleur rouge tomate, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Drago qui était deux fois pire que moi. On se rassit sans rien se dire, mais il fallait mettre tout ça au clair.

**Moi:** Même si ce que tu viens de dire est très touchant, peu importe qui tient à moi j'irai sauver ma meilleure amie.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Je ne veux...  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Stop! Drago, je crois qu'elle devrait venir.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Elle pourrait nous être utile. C'est la plus brillante sorcière de notre époque, elle s'est comment se débrouiller.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Même si ça me déchire de l'embarquer là-dedans, je suis d'accord avec Ron.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Il suffisait de vous en rendre compte.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Je trouve toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Pourquoi?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Et si mon pè... Lucius savait que la prophétie la concerne?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> S'il sait que la prophétie la concerne, il va savoir qu'elle te concerne également.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Raison de plus pour qu'elle reste ici.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait à faire d'un prophétie concernant la paix de notre école? Et toi alors dans tout ça ! Tu n'es peut-être pas en danger en allant là-bas? Et Harry? Et Ron? Vous l'êtes autant que moi. Je viens, point barre.

Tout le monde se tut fasse au ton que j'employai.

**Dumbledore:** Donc, comme on le disait avant que vous arriviez Miss Granger, on entrera par la porte de derrière escorté par M. Malefoy.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Après on passera par le couloir «sombre». On l'appelle comme ça parce qu'il est très étroit et les couleurs sont particulièrement ternes.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Ginny est au sous-sol? Dans les cachots?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Normalement, oui, alors Weasley et Potter vous irez la chercher pendant que Blaise, Hermione et moi on monte la garde à l'entrée des sous-sols.  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Moi, je vais être devant le manoir pour surveiller avec Neville.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Dépêchez-vous de revenir, je n'en pourrai plus au bout d'un moment.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> On part quand?  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Que diriez-vous de maintenant?

On prit la direction de l'extérieur pour aller devant les grilles. C'était silencieux et tout le monde ce demandait ce qui allait arriver. Pansy nous serra tous très fort dans ses bras.

**Pansy:** Faites attention à vous, c'est dangereux là-bas.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Ne t'en fait pas, on a vu pire.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Oui, mais qu'est-ce que je deviendrai sans mes deux meilleurs amis?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> On fera attention.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> J'espère bien.

Les grilles de l'école allaient être ouvertes pour nous et notre amie nous regardait partir.

J'avais peur.

Peur de savoir que Ginny était morte. Peur de perdre un de mes amis pendant la mission. Peur que Drago meurt. Peur de mourir moi-même.

On se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder Pansy. Elle aussi avait peur pour nous, ça se voyait. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et je sais qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas transplaner avec nous.

**Moi:** À tout à l'heure, Pansy.

Elle n'y tenait vraiment plus. Elle courut vers nous pour se diriger vers... Blaise? Elle lui sauta dans les bras et... l'embrassa.

Merlin.

Pansy embrassait Blaise! Et il lui rendait son baiser!

Ron et Harry était bouche-bée.

**Drago:** Il était temps, je commençais à désespérer.

J'étais encore sous la surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse faire ça sur un coup de tête. Malgré les airs arrogants qu'elle prenait parfois, Pansy était très timide.

**Ron:** Hum, hum!

Ils se détachèrent, gênés.

**Pansy:** Euh... bah... faites attention.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> On te l'a dit tout à l'heure, on sera prudent.  
><strong>Neville:<strong> On y va?

Je transplanai avec Neville puisqu'il n'était jamais allé au manoir Malefoy, contrairement à moi qui y était allée la fois où je m'étais fait torturer. Il était toujours aussi sombre et lugubre que la dernière fois que j'y était venue. Je frissonnais en regardant la bâtisse.

**Drago:** Tu verras, ça va aller.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> J'ai peur.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Moi aussi.  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Neville et moi on reste ici, bonne chance.

On avança sur les côtés du manoir et on arriva en arrière du terrain.

**Blaise:** Vous êtes prêt?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Non, mais il faut y aller.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Je n'ai jamais aimé cet endroit.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Allons-y.

Il ouvrit la porte et on se retrouva dans un couloir exactement comme il nous l'avait décrit précédemment.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Ginny

Je me réveillai dans une pièce sombre, sur de la terre. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et regardai autour de moi. Un lit simple très mal entretenu était la seule chose qu'il y avait. En regardant mieux je vis que j'étais dans une sorte de prison. Soudainement, tout me revint en tête.

_Flash-back_

Saleté de devoir! McGonagall n'avait pas envie de nous en donner moins?

Harry et Drago passèrent à côté de moi et mon bien-aimé s'arrêta pour m'embrasser.

**Harry:** On se revoit au déjeuner?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Je pars tout de suite, je dois juste faire quelque avant.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Je devrais arriver après toi à la grande salle, donc ne t'inquiète pas.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> D'accord.

Je l'embrassa encore une fois.

**Ginny:** Je t'aime.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Moi aussi. À tout à l'heure.

Ils descendirent ensemble tandis que je me dirigeais vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Tout à coup, quelqu'un me saisit par la taille et mit ses mains devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. J'eus le temps de voir un visage féminin hideux et une chevelure blonde que je n'identifia pas avant de recevoir un stupéfix, puis plus rien.

_Fin du flash-back_

J'avais mal un peu partout. Des voix me vinrent à l'oreille. Quelqu'un approchait. Je fis semblant d'être encore dans les pommes. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais ici, mais j'espérais que quelqu'un viendrait vite me chercher.

...** :** Cherche encore!  
><strong>... :<strong> Tu crois que je fais quoi?  
><strong>... :<strong> Désolé Ron, mais je ne sais pas si tu savais qu'on est dans une maison pleine de mangemorts!  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Merci de me le rappeler, Harry.

Ils étaient venus me chercher.

**Moi:** Harry? Ron?  
><strong>Harry &amp; Ron:<strong> Ginny?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je suis ici.

Je ne voyais cependant personne s'approcher de ma cellule. Puis, mon fiancé et mon frère enlevèrent la cape d'invisibilité.

**Harry:** On a eu si peur.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Dépêchons-nous de te faire sortir de là, _dit-il en sortant un trousseau de clé. _C'est laquelle?

**... :** La plus petite

Les garçons se retournèrent. Derrière eux se tenait Lucius Malefoy en personne.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Narration Blaise

On entendait à l'entré des cachots. On avait utilisé un sort de désillusion pour passer inaperçu, on était bien caché et on évitait de se parler.

Subitement, le père de Drago fit son apparition et descendit en bas.

**Drago:** Merde!  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Il faut y aller.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> On y va, mais on reste caché jusqu'à temps qu'ils aient besoin de notre aide.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> D'accord.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Discrètement, surtout.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Je préviens Luna et Neville que ça va être plus long que prévu par gallion et on y va.

On descendit les marches en observant leur conversation. Prions pour que rien de grave n'arrive...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Comment vous trouvez ce chapitre? L'inquiétude de Drago à propos d'Hermione?**** Pansy et Blaise qui s'embrassent?**** Le sauvetage de Ginny?**** L'arrivée de Lucius?**** Que va-t-il arriver à nos amis? Il faudra lire la suite :).**

**.  
><strong>


	18. Neville Londubat

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophale_

« -Harry ! Où étais-tu passé? s'écria Hermione.

-On a gagné ! Tu as gagné ! On a gagné ! exulta Ron en donnant à Harry de grandes tapes dans le dos. Et moi, j'ai collé un oeil au beurre noir à Malefoy et Neville a essayé de s'attaquer à Crabbe et Goyle d'une seule main! »

**.**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>  
><strong>Chapitre 18: Neville Londubat<br>**

Narration Ginny

Le nouveau Lord nous toisait de son regard perçant.

**Lucius:** Vous pensiez vraiment que vous pouviez vous enfuir d'ici ni vu, ni connu? Vous êtes encore plus stupide que ce que je ne le croyais.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> C'est justement notre objectif, quitter cet endroit où un être vil et cruel habite.  
><strong>Lucius:<strong> Vois-tu j'en doutes fort. Bien que tes paroles me touchent, venir dans mon manoir uniquement tous les deux... quel inconscience!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Désolé les gars, mais pour une fois le cinglé a raison, c'est _totalement_ inconscient de venir seul.  
><strong>Lucius:<strong> _Endoloris_

Le sort me frappa brusquement et me projeta au mur violemment.

**Ron:** Ne touchez pas à ma sœur! _hurla-t-il_  
><strong>Lucius:<strong> Que vas-tu faire espèce de traite-à-ton-sang? Ta chère rouquine de sœur n'avait qu'à ne pas m'insulter. Apprenez à respecter vos supérieurs!  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part celle-là.  
><strong>Lucius:<strong> Assez! Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi! Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant sur la terre! Vous me devez le respect!

Soudain, Luna et Neville débarquèrent dans la pièce. Lucius se retourna vers eux, empoigna les cheveux de Luna et mit sa baguette sous son cou.

**Lucius:** Ne tentez rien où votre amie mourra... Et toi Londubat lâches ta baguette!

Sa baguette arriva au sol dans un fracas rapide.

**Lucius:** Bien, je vois que nous nous comprenons... Potter, Weasley, vos baguettes!

Les leur aussi rejoignirent bientôt le sol.

**Moi (murmurant):** Comment on fait pour se sortir d'ici?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Rassure-toi, on a des renforts.

Je levai la tête et vit Blaise, Drago et Hermione au bas de l'escalier. Le sort de désillusion était en train de disparaître. Bientôt, l'horrible père de Drago saurait qu'ils étaient ici.

Lucius relâcha Luna qui se précipita vers nous.

**Moi:** On fait quoi maintenant?  
><strong>Lucius:<strong> On attend que mon fils arrive ici avec la sang-de-bourbe, _dit-il d'un ton méprisant._ Comment a-t-il pu tomber amoureux d'elle?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Malefoy amoureux? _dit-il en essayant de gagner du temps._ Permettez moi d'en douter!  
><strong>Lucius (en colère):<strong> C'est absurde je vous l'accorde, mais Drago a beau être un excellent occlumens, je suis bien meilleur legilimens. Ses sentiments sont absolument dégoûtants.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Vous vous permettez de fouillez dans l'esprit de votre fils sans remord?  
><strong>Lucius:<strong> Il ne mérite pas que je culpabilise pour lui. C'est un affreux traître-à-son-sang et il va payer pour sa trahison.  
><strong>Moi (chuchotant):<strong> Harry, regarde. Drago, Blaise et Hermione sont devant les escaliers.

Harry regarda dans cette direction et blêmit quand il vit les trois personnes bel et bien visible. Ils essayaient d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible, mais malheureusement, Lucius se retourna et vit son fils, Hermione et Blaise.

**Lucius:** Que la fête commence! Mais avant, vous voudrez bien assister aux meurtres de vos amis? La blonde d'abord?

Luna eut un mouvement de frayeur. C'était la première fois que je la voyais comme ça.

**Ron:** Non ! _hurla-t-il_  
><strong>Lucius:<strong> _Avada Kedavra!_

Le jet de lumière verte se heurta bien à une personne, mais pas Luna. Neville c'était jeté devant elle à la dernière seconde.

**Luna:** Ne...vi..lle.. _fit-elle en sanglotant_  
><strong>Lucius:<strong> C'est triste n'est-ce pas? _dit-il avec en grand sourire._  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Monstre! _Cria-t-elle._ Vous êtes pitoyable! Pourquoi vous faites ça?

Hermione pleurait, Drago enrageait à côté d'elle tandis que Blaise était tout simplement stupéfait. Ron et Harry était blanc et Luna pleurait sur son ami.

**Lucius:** Que diriez-vous d'une mort plus longue pour Lovegood maintenant qu'elle a été sauvé? _Sectumsempra_!  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> _Stupéfix!_

Malheureusement, le sort de Lucius était déjà partie. Il heurta Luna de plein fouet. Le bon côté des choses était que le mage noir était neutralisé.

**Harry:** On part! Ron, prends Luna, je m'occupe de Ginny.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je n'ai pas besoin d'être porté!  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Je ne crois pas que dans cet état tu ailles bien loin.

En effet, j'étais très amochée. Il me prit dans ses bras et il courut jusqu'à la sortit. Après avoir traversé les grilles, on transplana. On était les premiers à être parti.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Drago

J'atterris brusquement devant les grilles de Poudlard. Devant moi courrait déjà toute la petite troupe de Gryffondor et Blaise. Je tenais le corps de Londubat dans mes bras. Même si je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment, sa mort me chagrinait.

On arriva tous à l'infirmerie et je déposais la dépouille sur un lit pendant que Lovegood se faisait soigner par Mme Pomfresh.

**Pomfresh:** Je déteste ces sorts de magie noir! C'est très difficile à soigner.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Elle va s'en sortir?  
><strong>Pomfresh:<strong> Bien sûr, mais elle sera sûrement dans le coma un bon petit bout de temps, elle est très affaiblit... Vu la quantité de sang qu'elle a perdu c'est compréhensible. Ah Miss Weasley! Vous êtes dans un était épouvantable, venez ici !

Weasley se mit à pleurer silencieusement en serrant la main de la blonde dans la sienne. C'était presque, j'ai dit presque, touchant.

**Hermione:** Neville ne peut pas, il ne peut pas être mort.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Difficile à croire non? Londubat c'est comme...  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Le maladroit du groupe? Pourtant on ne se voit pas sans lui.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ça fait bizarre, je m'étais préparé à ce que quelqu'un meurt, mais je m'attendais à ce que ce soit tout le monde sauf lui.  
><strong>Hermione (pleurant):<strong> C'est injuste, on est juste des adolescents.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Bientôt des jeunes adultes.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> C'est la même chose et puis Neville avait tant de choses à vivre.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Il nous surveillera de là haut.

Je la pris dans mes bras tandis qu'on regardait le pauvre Neville plongé dans un sommeil éternel.

**Harry:** On l'enterrera demain, vous viendrez?  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Je veux être là pour lui, il aurait été là pour moi.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Pauvre Luna, c'était son meilleur ami.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Oui et regarde la tête de Ron. Le coma de Luna l'affecte beaucoup, mais bon, c'est un peu normal puisqu'il l'aime.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Weasley aime Lovegood?  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Ça se voit non? Les regards qu'ils se lancent, quand ils se parlent et tout ça.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je n'avais pas remarqué.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Pourtant, c'est évident.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Sûrement

On était tous assis autour de Londubat. Bientôt, mini Weasley vint nous rejoindre en boitillant légèrement. Elle s'assit au bout du lit et pleura silencieusement.

**Ginny:** J'aimais bien Neville, il était sympa.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Tout le monde l'aimait.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> J'aurais aimé mieux le connaître.

Blaise vint nous voir et s'assit à côté du nous. Hermione jeta un regard à Ron.

**Hermione:** Je vais le voir.

On acquiesça en silence pendant que qu'elle se levait.

**Hermione:** Ça va aller Ron?

Il leva son regard baigné par les larmes vers elle.

**Ron:** J'ai eu si peur.

Elle le prit dans mes bras et il sanglota doucement.

**Hermione:** Chut... ça va aller, elle est en vie c'est le principale...  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Merci.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Tu ferais mieux de te reposer.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> D'accord.

Il se coucha sur le lit à côté de celui de Luna et ferma les yeux. Hermione retourna au près des autres. On resta silencieux quelques temps jusqu'à se que les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvre brusquement.

**Pansy:** Vous êtes revenu! Je me suis fait tellement de soucis!

Elle sauta dans les bras de Blaise.

**Pansy:** Tu vas bien?

Il hocha la tête.

**Pansy:** Il y a des blessés?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Luna est dans le coma, mais son état est stable.

On baissa tous les yeux. Je passais mon bras par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione pour l'aider à annoncer la nouvelle.

**Hermione (faiblement):** Neville est mort.

Pansy blêmissait à vu d'œil.

**Pansy:** Oh mon dieu...

Elle vit son corps reposant à côté de nous et s'assit sur un tabouret comme un robot en ne quitta pas Neville des yeux.

**Pansy:** Qui nous a vendu d'après vous? D'ailleurs, que t'ai-t-il arrivé Ginny?

On se retourna vers la concernée.

**Ginny:** J'allais aux toilettes des filles quand je me suis fait attaqué. La personne m'a stupéfixé.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Qui? Si je l'attrape, il est mort!  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> C'était une fille, blonde... pas très belle si mes souvenirs sont exacts.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Autres choses?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Non  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Va falloir faire avec ça, de toutes façons on finira bien par savoir.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Cette nuit on pourrait dormir ici ?  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Je vais demander à Mme Pomfresh.

Elle se leva et partit au bureau de l'infirmière et en ressortie quelques minutes plus tard.

**Hermione:** On ne peut pas, on reviendra plus tard, pour l'instant elle aimerait qu'on sorte.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Et Weasley?  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Il peut rester dormir.

On retourna alors dans notre dortoir.

Maintenant, je crois que personne ne se lâcherait d'une semelle.

On ne pouvait pas laisser un évènement pareil se reproduire.

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Alors ce chapitre? Pas trop terrible, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas vraiment un de mes préférés.**** Neville mort? Même pour moi c'est difficile à croire! J'ai eu de la difficulté à le faire mourir. Au moins, tout va bien pour le moment, Luna n'est plus en danger de mort. Pourtant nos amis devront redoubler de prudence, ils ne sont vraiment plus en sécurité. **

**Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, j'ai décidé de finir la publication de cette fiction avant de terminer l'autre, alors je me dépêche dans ma réécriture. Si vous êtes chanceux vous aurez 2 autres chapitres après celui-là :).**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_H223: Hum... les mangemorts sont des très bons suspects :). Il ne suffit plus qu'à identifier le ou la coupable (que seul moi connais ;D). On voit bien que les sentiments de Drago se dévoilent peu à peu ^^. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre! Merci pour tes deux reviews! :)_

_ .  
><em>


	19. Déclaration

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_

« Les obligations qui incombaient à Ron et à Hermione dans leur rôle de préfets devinrent également de plus en plus écrasantes à mesure que Noël approchait. On fit appel à eux pour superviser la décoration du château (Essaye donc de poser des guirlandes quand c'est Peeves qui tient l'autre bout et qu'il cherche à t'étrangler avec, dit Ron) »

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 19: Déclaration  
><strong>

Narration Hermione

J'étais assis sur un banc au côté de mes amis et le curé récitait des paroles bienveillantes sur notre ami.

Comble de malheur, Luna c'était réveillé la veille et ne se souvenait de rien. Qui avait dû lui annoncer que son meilleur ami était mort? Vous avez deviné, c'était moi.

J'avais revêtit une belle robe de couleur joyeuse pour honorer sa mémoire si pure. À ma droite, il y avait Harry et à ma gauche Pansy. On se leva après la cérémonie et alla parler ailleurs.

**Moi:** Tu crois qu'il est bien là-bas?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Il veille sur nous.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Drago. Vous vous ressemblez plus que vous ne le pensez.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Pour l'instant, on est bien comme ça.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Ne demande pas trop.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> D'accord.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> C'est trop triste.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Alors arrangeons-nous pour construire un monde ou Neville aurait pu vivre en paix.

Nos amis nous avaient rejoins et ils abordaient tous un large sourire.

**Pansy:** Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> On célèbre la mémoire de Neville, non? Il aurait voulu un enterrement ennuyant à mourir ou une vraie fête d'adieu?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Ce n'est pas difficile à savoir. On ne peut pas faire de fête, mais on peut au moins s'amuser.

On passa une excellente journée. On se remémorait pleins de moments de notre enfance. En fin de soirée, on était tous dans la salle commune en train de manger des sucreries et de rire.

**Moi:** Vous vous rappelez sa tête quand Dumbledore a dit qu'il faisait gagné 10 points à Gryffondor en première année?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Vraiment hilarant !

À la fin, tout le monde c'était endormi dans le petit salon.

J'étais couché contre Drago, mais je ne dormais pas encore. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Je lui tenais la main et faisait des petits cercles sur celle-ci avec mon pouce. Sa respiration tranquille me berçait comme une petite comptine.

Je regardais mes amis. Blaise et Pansy serré l'un contre l'autre, Ginny et Harry qui faisait de même ainsi que Luna et Ron se tenant la main.

**Drago:** Ils sont mignon tu ne trouves pas?

Et je dis la seule chose qui me passa par la tête.

**Moi:** Pas autant que toi

Merde, _merde_. Je n'ai pas vraiment dit ça à voix haut? Si? Je devins aussitôt écarlate.

**Drago:** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oublie  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu as dit que j'étais mignon ?

Il avait tout à coup l'air parfaitement réveillé.

**Moi:** Non  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Si  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Non  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Allez, avoue-le. Je suis beau comme un dieu!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Qui a dit ça?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Toi  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Absolument pas! J'ai seulement dit que tu étais... non rien.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Avoue-le, sinon je vais être obligé d'employer la manière forte.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Quoi?

Il se mit à me chatouiller et je me tordais de rire silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller les autres

**Moi:** Tu-u-u ne m'auras-as-as pa-a-a-a-s.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu as raison, ça ne marche pas.

Il arrête de ma chatouiller et je pus enfin calmer ma respiration. Il était maintenant à califourchon sur moi.

**Moi:** Ouf !  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Et si j'essayais une autre méthode?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oh non, Drago! Je n'en peux vraiment... hum!

Il m'avait complètement coupé la parole en plaquant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je passais mes mains dans son cou pendant qu'il me relevait en me prenant par la taille. Assise sur ses genoux, on s'embrassa pendant quelques temps, enivré par la passion. Je sentis ses mains se balader sur mon corps et tous les soupirs qu'il poussait durant le baiser. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres comme pour demander la permission de passage. Nos langues entamèrent alors une danse enflammée.

J'aurais voulu que jamais ça ne s'arrête. Malheureusement, on se décolla à bout de souffle et j'appuyais mon front contre le sien.

**Moi:** Drago ?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Mmm ? _dit-il en reprenant son souffle._  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je...  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Oui ?

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien.

**Moi:** Je... Je...  
><strong>Drago:<strong> ...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je t'aime

Il me regarda attentivement pendant quelques secondes avant de s'emparer une deuxième fois de mes lèvres. Il me serra davantage contre son corps tout en continuant de m'embrasser.

Ce matin, qui aurait pu prédire que j'avouerais ma flamme à Drago Malefoy ? Personne, même pas moi. Pourtant, c'était arrivé et je ne le regrettais pas. Enfin, pas encore.

On se sépara, on se remit dans notre position initial et on s'endormit l'un contre l'autre. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à sombrer dans le sommeil je crus l'entendre dire: Moi aussi.

Mais ça ne pouvait qu'être mon imagination, n'est-ce pas?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai et remarquai que Drago était déjà parti. Le rouge me monta au joue en repensant à se que j'avais fait la veille.

**Luna:** Bon matin, Hermione.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Salut, Luna.  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Tu viens déjeuner? Tout le monde est dans la cuisine.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la table où tout le monde déjeunait. Je m'assis entre Harry et Ron.

**Moi:** Quoi de neuf ?  
><strong>Ron (la bouche pleine):<strong> Pas grand chose

Pansy me regardait du coin de l'œil, puis posa brusquement sa cuillère sur la table.

**Pansy**: Hermione, Ginny, Luna, conseil de fille maintenant !

Elle nous entraina hors de la pièce sans nous demander notre avis et on s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

**Pansy:** _Assurdiato!_

Elle se retourna vers nous.

**Pansy:** Alors tu l'as fait ? Tu lui as vraiment dit ?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je vois que les nouvelles vont vites.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Dray me l'a dit quand je me suis levée.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Hermione a dit à Drago qu'elle l'aimait.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Vraiment? C'est fabuleux!  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Il est quelqu'un de bien au fond, alors je suis contente pour toi.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Tu nous raconteras tout en détail plus tard.

On rejoint les garçons qui me regardait très bizarrement.

**Ron:** C'est beau l'amour non ? Certaine personne n'aimerais pas faire des... déclarations ici ?

Ils savaient. Je suis fichue.

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

Je suis cuite. Je vais en entendre parler longtemps.

**Moi:** ...  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Tu ne vois pas que tu la mets mal à l'aise.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Quand même, c'est pas très fort Weasley sur ce coup là.

Les trois garçons rigolèrent pendant que Ginny, Pansy, Drago et moi finissions de manger. La cloche sonna, annonçant le début des cours. Nous avions métamorphose. Ça tombe bien, les devoirs de McGonagall me changerait un peu les idées. On se dirigea tous ensemble vers la salle de classe et je m'assis comme avec tous mes autres cours à côté de Blaise.

**Blaise:** Alors, comme ça, tu as dit à Drago que tu l'aimais?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Avez-vous tous mis des caméras dans le salon ou quoi? Comment ça se fait que tout le monde soit au courant?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Pas vraiment, disons seulement que Drago n'a pas arrête d'en parler... _dit-il mystérieusement_.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? _répondis-je en haussant les sourcils_  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Qu'il se pourrait que ça soit réciproque.

On fit notre travail d'équipe, mais je n'étais pas vraiment en classe pour une des premières fois de ma vie. Ce pourrait-il que ça soit vrai? Qu'il m'aime?

**Blaise:** Hermione! Hermione! HERMIONE!

Je sursautai et me rendit compte que la salle était vide.

**Blaise:** Ça fait plusieurs minutes que le cours est terminé et c'est seulement maintenant que tu redescends sur terre.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Désolé, j'étais ailleurs. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec les autres ?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> On ne peut pas rester seul dans l'école au cas où tu aurais oublié.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Désolé, ça m'était sorti de la tête.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, mais on ferait mieux d'accélérer le mouvement si on veut pas être collé.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> D'accord, allons-y.

(...)**  
><strong>

La journée se passa dans les rires et la joie, mais pourtant, un sentiment bizarre m'envoutait tout le temps. Le souvenir de ma déclaration à Drago me revenait sans cesse et j'avais peur qu'un malaise s'installe entre nous.

Je rejoignis ma salle commune avec Harry le soir même. Il parti dans sa chambre tandis que je m'assis sur le divan et empoignai un bon livre. Le tableau claqua, signe que quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

C'était Drago, Blaise et Pansy.

Les deux derniers s'éclipsèrent rapidement pour aller dormir, me laissant seule avec Drago.

Faites qu'il ne me parle pas, faites qu'il ne me parle pas, faites qu'il ne me parle pas, faites qu'il ne me parle pas, faites qu'il ne me parle pas, faites qu'il ne me parle pas...

**Drago:** Hermione?

On voit tout de suite que mes prières sont entendues...

**Moi:** Oui?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu sais, pour la prophétie?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui...  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Je crois que j'ai peut-être un idée pour arranger ça.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Vraiment? _dis-je en me retournant_  
><strong>Drago:<strong> J'y ai réfléchis toute la journée. Après le bal de Saint-Valentin, on devrait organiser un voyage auquel toute l'école participera. On ira camper en milieu sauvage comme des moldu et chaque élève serait jumelé avec un autre élève d'une maison différente pour les tentes, les tâches et tout ça.

J'étais vraiment abasourdie fasse à sa proposition. Il a vraiment pensé à ça tout seul?

**Moi:** C'est une excellente idée! _m'exclamais-je. _Allons en parler au professeur Dumbledore.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je l'entrainais dans les couloirs. On arriva devant la gargouille qui nous laissa monter.

Je cognai à la porte, on entendit un « entrez » et on pénétra dans le bureau du directeur.

**Dumbledore:** M. Malefoy, Miss Granger. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> On voudrait vous exposer un projet dont Drago a eut l'idée pour rapprocher les maisons.  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Allez-y.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Après le bal de Saint-Valentin, toute l'école partirait en voyage pour allez faire du camping version moldu pendant une semaine.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Chaque élève serait jumelé avec un autre élève d'une autre maison pour cet occasion.

Il nous observa derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

**Dumbledore:** Je trouve, que c'est une excellente idée

Un sourire se dessina sur nos deux visages.

**Dumbledore:** Toutefois, j'aimerais y poser quelques conditions.

On était tous les deux perplexes, mais on lui dit signe de continuer.

**Dumbledore:** Tout d'abord, je choisirais les binômes.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Aucun problème.  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Deuxièmement, vous irez ensemble.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Pourquoi?  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Officiellement, c'est parce que vous êtes préfet-en-chef, mais officieusement, c'est parce que si vous vous faites séparer longtemps vous vous inquiéteriez beaucoup trop l'un pour l'autre.

Silence vraiment gênant.

**Dumbledore:** Donc, c'est réglé. J'annoncerai la nouvelle demain soir pendant le repas. Les équipes devraient déjà être formé à ce moment là.

**Moi:** Merci professeur, bonne fin de journée.

Drago et moi on quitta le bureau pour se rendre dans nos appartements.

**Drago:** Je monte me coucher, bonne nuit.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Bonne nuit.

Il monta sans un mot et je soupirai.

Il n'avait pas encore abordé la question de ma déclaration, mais je savais qu'il allait le faire.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Je n'ai vraiment pas mis longtemps pour la réécriture. L'avantage, c'est que de plus en plus j'avance dans la fiction, de moins en moins j'ai besoin de modifier les chapitres. Que prédisez-vous pour la suite?**

.


	20. Dispute

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophale_

« Les humains ont un don pour désirer ce qui leur fait le plus de mal. » -Dumbledore

**.**

* * *

><p>.<br>**Chapitre 20: Dispute**

Narration Hermione

**Ginny:** C'est la faute d'Hermione si nous n'avons pas encore nos robes.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> J'ai tout à fait le droit de réviser.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Réviser? _Réviser?_ C'était beaucoup plus intense que ça!  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'aujourd'hui pour trouver une robe.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est bon, on trouvera.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Je l'espère pour ta survie.

Vous l'avez peut-être deviné, mais le bal de Saint-Valentin était demain.

Les Aspic arrivait bientôt, donc j'avais commencé à réviser. «Cinq mois à l'avance?», s'étaient écriés les garçons. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais quelque peu repoussé la séance de magasinage pour nos robes.

**Luna:** Vous avez fait vos bagages? C'est après-demain qu'on part.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Tout est prêt.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Moi aussi.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Pareil. Une chance que Dumbledore nous a mélangé entre nous, on aurait pu tomber sur le traître sinon.

Effectivement, notre directeur adoré avait préféré ne pas prendre de chance. Donc, pour le camping, Luna se retrouvait avec Ron, Harry avec Pansy, Blaise avec Ginny et moi avec Drago comme c'était prévu.

**Ginny:** Bon, on commence par où?

Les filles nous indiquèrent le chemin d'une petit boutique qui avait l'air mal en point. Pourtant, en entrant, on pouvait voir une multitude de robes magnifiques. Une vendeuse nous accosta pour nous aider.

**Vendeuse:** Quelle sorte de robe voulez-vous?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> En fait, on en a vraiment aucune idée.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je sais juste que je la veux bleu.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Bleu? Je ne t'ai jamais vu en porter.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est pour aller avec les yeux de Drago.

Les filles m'adressèrent un sourire radieux avant de reporter leur attention sur la dame.

**Vendeuse:** Les robes bleues sont par là, _dit-elle en pointa une rangée._ Quant à vous mesdemoiselles, je vous laisse chercher votre bonheur.

Elle nous laissa.

**Moi:** Bon, on essaye plusieurs robes et quand on pense avoir trouver une, on se rejoins ici. On donnera notre avis aux autres.

Elles hochèrent la tête et on partit chacune dans une direction différente. Je me promenais dans l'allée que la vendeuse m'avait indiquée précédemment. Les robes étaient aussi magnifique les unes que les autres. Après plus de trente minutes d'essayage, j'en trouvai enfin une qui fut mon choix final.

**Moi:** Les filles vous êtes... géniales!  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Époustouflante!  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Comme toujours.

On se confirma mutuellement que c'était les robes qu'il nous fallait. On paya et retourna aux châteaux, nos paquets sous les bras.

**Moi:** Dites les filles, je sais que vous êtes tout en couple, sauf toi Luna puisque ce n'est pas vraiment officiel, mais est-ce que les garçons vous on fait une demande pour le bal ?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Tu sais comment Harry est doué pour les bals, mais il l'a fait. Ce n'était pas aussi beau que sa demande en mariage, mais je fais avec.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Blaise est un vrai romantique, il m'a invité à un dîner aux chandelles dans la salle sur demande et c'est là qu'il m'a demandé de l'accompagner.  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Je me souviens du visage de Ron quand il me l'a demandé, il est tellement maladroit. Ce n'était pas la demande du siècle, mais ça ne fait rien! Je suis heureuse qu'il me l'ai demandé.

Un léger sentiment de jalousie s'empara de moi. Cette année, aucun garçon ne m'a demandé de l'accompagner parce que j'y allais par obligation avec Drago. Pas que cela me déplaise, mais c'était quand même décevant d'être la seule à ne pas pouvoir recevoir d'invitation.

**Moi:** D'ailleurs, Ginny, en parlant de ça, quel est la date de ton mariage?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Je ne vous l'avais pas dit? Que je suis idiote! J'ai oublié, désolé. C'est à la fin du mois.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Déjà? Vous n'aurez jamais le temps de tout préparer.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère s'occupe de tout et j'ai tellement hâte d'être Mme Potter.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Il va falloir nous trouver une robe pour ton mariage.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> On verra ça dans une semaine d'accord? Au retour du camping.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> J'ai hâte!  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Ça va être la cérémonie du siècle. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le célèbre Harry Potter se mari.

On arriva aux portes de l'école et on retourna dans l'appartement.

**Harry:** Qu'est-ce que vous avez acheté?  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Nos robes.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> On peut voir ?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Non.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Même pas un petit peu?  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Non!  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Peu importe, vous allez être superbe dans n'importe quelle robe, surtout toi, _dit-il en saisissant Pansy par la taille pour l'embrasser._ Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je tombe de fatigue! Je vais me coucher.  
><strong>Ron: <strong>Je suis d'accord, je te suis.

On parti tous dormir pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil avant notre bal de Saint-Valentin. J'étais contente que ça ne soit pas une fête à la Gilderoy Lockhart, car tous ses lutins qui délivraient des messages chantant étaient épuisant à la longue...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Drago

Le journée du lendemain passa trop lentement.

J'attendais ma cavalière, donc Hermione, en bas des escaliers comme prévue. Au moins cette fois, il n'y aurait pas cette histoire de chemise ridicule. Ça avait faillit me vendre la dernière fois.

Les sentiments que je ressentais envers elle étaient beaucoup trop tendres pour que personne ne s'en rendent compte. Tout d'abord, Blaise avait deviné, puis Pansy, puis Potter... bref, je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. Il ne manquerait plus qu'Hermione découvre tout et j'aurais l'air d'un parfait imbécile. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de tomber amoureux d'elle, déjà?

**Moi:** Blaise, tu sais pourquoi les filles ne sont pas là?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Justement parce que ce sont des filles.  
><strong>Ron (grommelant):<strong> Trop long... sais pas pourquoi je viens...  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Parce que tu aimes Luna.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Chuuut! Pas trop fort... quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Honnêtement, Weasley, ce n'est pas vraiment un secret.

Des éclats de rire nous interrompirent dans notre conversation. Les filles descendaient les escaliers et Hermione était magnifique.

Le bleu lui va bien, incroyablement bien. Je me rappelai soudain pour je l'aimais tant.

Elle arriva à ma hauteur et je lui proposai mon bras. Je vis à son cou le collier que je lui avais offert à l'occasion du premier bal. Ça me touchait.

**Harry:** Tu es magnifique ma chérie, _dit-il à Ginny_  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Merci, Harry, tu très beau toi aussi.**  
>Ron:<strong> Luna, prête pour la soirée?  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Toujours avec toi.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Tu es ravissante, la plus belle.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Ta, ta, ta, c'est ma cavalière qui est la plus belle.

Je me rapprochais d'Hermione pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

**Drago (murmure)**: Ils ont tort, c'est toi la plus belle.

Elle sembla vraiment déstabilisée par mon commentaire et s'empourpra aussitôt. On talonna nos amis de près. Tout le monde parlait en attendant le lancement de la soirée.

**Dumbledore:** Chers élèves, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée et j'espère que chacun donnera autant d'amour qu'il le peut, car c'est, rappelons-le, la Saint-Valentin. J'espère que tous vos bagages sont prêts, car les portoloins partent demain matin à 9h00 et tous les groupes seront répartis à des endroits différents. Sans plus tarder, voici nos préfet-en-Chef qui vont ouvrir le bal.

On se dirigea vers le centre de la piste sous les applaudissements de la foule. Je mis une main sur la taille et une autre dans sa main tant dit qu'elle mettait sa deuxième sur mon épaule.

**Hermione:** Tu crois que ça va être quel genre de danse cette fois?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Aucune idée

Quelques instants plus tard, une musique surgit des hauts-parleurs. Une valse. On se mit à danser et plusieurs couples nous rejoignirent. Hermione et moi on discutait tout en dansant.

**Hermione:** J'ai hâte de voir si ton projet va marcher.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu rigoles? Il va faire des miracles.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> J'espère, c'est quand même un peu à cause de toi que tout est comme ça.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Pardon?  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Bah oui, tu es un Malefoy et ta famille est réputée pour être un des plus grands clans de ceux qui veulent voir Poudlard débarrassé de tout les sang-de-bourbes! Rappelle-toi en deuxième année.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'était il y a longtemps, j'ai changé.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Je sais, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as toujours les mêmes origines.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est stupide, tu ne veux pas faire de discrimination entre les personnes à cause justement de leur origine, ce n'est pas ce que tu fais présentement?  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Est-ce que tu as dit que j'étais stupide?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Toi non plus!

La musique s'était arrêtée et toute la salle nous observait. Je venais juste de remarquer que nous nous étions séparés.

**Hermione:** Désolé si tu n'apprécies pas mon point de vue, mais c'est seulement la vérité!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> J'ai changé!_ hurlais-je_  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Je n'en doute pas, mais tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as _aidé_, à ce que toute cette guerre finisse?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé et je ne peux rien y changer, mais là j'aide du mieux que je peux.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Oui on voit ça, tout le monde se saute dans les bras et s'adore.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais un être surnaturel qui faisait des miracles! J'essaie du mieux que je puisse.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Essaye mieux, alors!

Elle dépassait vraiment les bornes. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée aujourd'hui?

**Moi:** Si _miss_ est si _parfaite_, pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas SEULE? Je suis sûr que ça te ferait plaisir!  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> J'attendais que tu le proposes! _Me cria-t-elle_  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Parfait! _Fis-je toujours en hurlant_

On parti chacun de notre côté, rouge de colère. Je franchis les portes de l'école dans un grand fracas. Je lâchai un juron et frappai dans un mur. Ce qu'elle pouvait être lunatique! En plus, on partait en camping le lendemain. Bonjour l'ambiance! Je pris le chemin de mes appartements et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Je me déshabillai et me couchai, même si il n'était que 20h00.

Je m'endormis confus, en colère, mais surtout déçu. Mais... malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit, je l'aimais toujours autant.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Je me rappelle quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'en avais marre que Drago soit la cause de toutes les disputes, alors cette fois j'ai mis Hermione en cause xD. Je pense que je me sentais particulièrement cruelle ce soir là... si près du but en plus! Que prédisez-vous pour la suite? Réconciliation? Nouvelles disputes?**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_H223: Ça n'a vraiment pas été facile de le faire mourir, normalement je déteste quand quand quelqu'un meurt, surtout quand je l'apprécie, mais pour les besoins de la fiction je devais le laisser partir. On voit un assez beau développement du côté de Drago dans ce chapitre. Au moins, on sait qu'il l'aime :). Merci pour tes reviews!  
><em>

_BrunasseLucile: Non, Luna et Ron ne sont pas encore ensembles, mais ça ne va plus tarder :D. Je ne me rappelle plus trop ce sera dans quel chapitre, mais je peux affirmer qu'ils se mettront ensembles très rapidement. Merci pour ta review! :)_

_.  
><em>


	21. Le camping

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophale_

« - Quirrell a dit que Rogue...  
>- Le professeur Rogue.<br>- C'est ça, lui... Quirrell a dit que s'il me détestait, c'était parce qu'il détestait aussi mon père. C'est vrai ?  
>- En effet, ils se haïssaient cordialemment. Un peu comme toi et Mr Malefoy. Et ton père a fait quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais pu lui pardonner.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Il lui a sauvé la vie. »<p>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Chapitre 21: Le camping  
><strong>

Narration Hermione

Je pleurais silencieusement dans mon lit vêtue de ma robe de bal. La veille, mes amis m'avaient raccompagnés et étaient partis dormir sans un mot. J'avais contemplé le lit de Drago à côté du mien et avait plongé dans le sommeil.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait prit. Je crois que c'était la pression qui était retombée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment et sur la mauvaise personne. Bien sûr, ça n'excusait pas mon attitude, mais ça l'expliquait un peu mieux.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Drago qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit voisin. Reflétée par la lumière de la lune, je vis une larme, une seule, glisser le long de sa joue. Je m'en voulais tellement, mais le mal était fait.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Pansy

Je mangeais en silence à ma table avec mon petit ami qui jetait des regards incessant vers la porte de la grande salle dans l'espoir de voir Hermione ou Drago apparaître.

**Moi:** Tu crois que ça les a beaucoup affectés?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Beaucoup? Extrêmement tu veux dire.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> J'ai envie d'aller les voir.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> On ira plus tard, pour l'instant ils ont besoin d'être seul.

À la table des Gryffondor, nos amis affichaient le même air inquiet.

**Moi:** Pourquoi ne va-t-on pas manger avec eux?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Tu ne peux pas, tu es une espionne et ça serait trop louche. Déjà que tu traînes avec nous, il ne faudrait pas en ajouter.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Hier, le traître a sûrement du se réjouir de voir Hermione et Dray se disputer.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> C'est frustrant de n'avoir aucune idée de son identité.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> J'essayerais de soutirer des informations aux mangemorts.

À ce moment, le directeur s'était levé et avait demandé la parole.

**Dumbledore:** Je demanderais à tout le monde de regagner leur dortoir où ils partiront par portoloin dans quinze minutes.

Le raclement de bancs indiqua que tout le monde se levait.

On passa le tableau de l'appartement des Préfet. Nos valises étaient déjà prêtes à l'entrée de la chambre et les portoloins étaient à leur côté.

**Blaise:** C'est dommage que chaque duo ai une destination différente, je ne te verrai pas pendant une semaine.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ne t'en fait pas, ça va bien aller. Tu vas me manquer.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Tu vas me manquer à moi aussi.

Il me prit dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Le tableau s'ouvrit laissant passer le reste de la petite troupe.

**Harry:** Où sont 'Mione et Malefoy ?

Ils étaient tous les deux restés confinés ici. Je pris le chemin de la chambre et trouvai Drago couché sur le dos, les deux mains au dessous de sa tête. Il me regarda indifféremment quand j'entrai.

**Moi:** Tu sais où est Hermione ?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Salle de bain, _dit-il d'une voix étouffée_.

J'ouvris la porte et la vis sur le rebord du lavabo, balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

**Moi:** Viens ma puce, on part bientôt.

Je lui tendis ma main qu'elle prit et on descendit rejoindre les autres.

**Ginny:** Où est Malefoy?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Il faudrait qu'il se dépêche.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Malefoy! _s'exclama Ron._ Descends!  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Il va bien finir par venir. Bon... alors on s'écrit 'Mione?  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Oui, écrivez moi tous.  
><strong>Luna:<strong> On te donnera des nouvelles.

Drago descendit enfin et prit place à côté de nous. Potter et moi on prit nos valises et on empoigna aussi le miroir qui nous servait de portoloin, en attendant le départ. Tout le monde faisait de même.

**Ron:** J'ai faim

On éclata tous de rire, même Hermione et Drago qui était au plus bas.

**Hermione:** Arrête de penser à ton estomac.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Hors de question... dit Luna, tu sais cuisiner?

C'était reparti pour un fou rire contagieux. Soudain, les portoloin se mirent à briller.

**Moi:** On s'écrit à chaque jour!  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Bye, ma puce.

Je sentis une corde invisible me tirer par le nombril et on atterrit durement sur le sol d'une forêt.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Ron

Dans un grand «paf» retentissant, on arriva à destination en un quart de seconde. Je regardai autour de moi et remarquai qu'on était au beau milieu d'un grand champs à côté du quel une rivière coulait à flot.

**Luna:** C'est très beau ici.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Effectivement. On monte la tente?  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Oui

Il nous fallu près de cinq minutes pour trouver comme les plans fonctionnaient, on installa aussi tout notre campement et on fit un bon feu malgré le temps assez chaud.

**Moi:** Où crois-tu que nous soyons?  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je dirais au sud de l'Europe.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Vraiment ?  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Je crois.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Si on écrivait aux autres? Je veux savoir ce qu'ils font!  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Déjà? _dit-elle en rigolant un peu_  
><strong>Moi:<strong> On a presque rien à faire ici donc...  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Je vais partir chasser les joncheruines pendant que tu écris.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Euh... ok...

Elle partit et j'entrepris d'écrire une lettre à mes amis. Quand j'eus fini, je la dupliquai et la donnai à Coquecigrue pour qu'il la porte à mes amis.

**Moi:** Ton voyage peut prendre plusieurs jours, Coq. On ne sait absolument pas où ils sont.

Et le petit hibou partit dans un battement d'aile pour remplir sa mission.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Ginny

Blaise et moi avions atterrit au beau milieu d'une forêt il y a à peu près une heure de ça. Je remarquai tout de suite que la température était plus froide qu'à la normale.

**Blaise:** On s'ennuyer ici, il y a une ambiance de mort.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Il va falloir s'y faire.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

**Blaise:** Ginny?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Mmmm?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Tu sais monter une tente moldu toi?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Euh... non, pourquoi?

Il me regarda, abasourdi.

**Blaise:** C'est bien ma chance.

On se débattit quelques heures avec les piquets et tout le tralala pour finalement arriver au résultat final.

**Moi:** Ce n'est pas trop tôt.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> J'approuve à cent pour cent. Ah, tiens, ce n'est pas le hibou de Ron?

Coq descendait doucement vers nous. Je pris la lettre qu'il tenait et commença à la lire, Blaise par dessus mon épaule.

_Salut vous deux!_

_Vous vous êtes installés? Luna et moi avons fait de notre mieux. On a atterrit dans un champs au sud de l'Europe selon elle. Le climat est chaud et j'adore ça. Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez? J'espère que tout se passe bien.  
><em>

_Ron (et Luna)_

**Moi:** C'est vrai, où est-ce qu'on est ?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Au Canada je crois.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu crois?

**Blaise:** J'y suis allé quand j'étais petit et ça ressemblait un peu à ça. Bon, on fait un feu? Je vais attraper froid sinon.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je m'en occupe.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> D'accord.

Soudain, un détail me vint en tête.

**Moi:** Blaise ?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Oui ?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Il y a quelque chose qui tracasse Hermione depuis longtemps et je me suis dit que tu étais plus renseigné que moi...  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu sais qui l'a amené à l'infirmerie la deuxième fois qu'elle s'est évanouie au début de l'année? Après que Drago l'ait presque tué?

Il sembla se concentrer pour réfléchir. Il se mordait la lèvre, signe qu'il cachait quelque chose.

**Blaise:** Oui.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Qui?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Je ne sais pas si te le dire serait une bonne idée.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Blaise, s'il-te-plait. Elle a quand même le droit de savoir.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Bon, d'accord. De toutes manières, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas le dire. C'est Drago qui l'y a amené.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Sérieusement? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le dire?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Question d'orgueil.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Des fois, les garçons sont encore plus compliqué que les filles.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Bon, je cuisine?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oh oui, ça serait chouette!

Je pris un bout de parchemin et commençai à écrire une lettre à l'intention de Hermione. Finalement, ça s'annonçait pas si mal que ça la cohabitation avec Blaise.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Harry

Parkinson et moi étions installés depuis belle lurette. On avait mangé et monté notre tente et trouvé un moyen de se rafraichir. Aussi surprenant que cela semblait être, on avait atterrit au beau milieu d'une plage déserte et il faisait désespérément chaud. On avait reçu une lettre de Ron il y a quelques minutes.

**Pansy:** Potter?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Quoi?  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> As-tu vu mon maquillage?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ton maquillage? En camping et par une chaleur pareille? C'est vraiment nécessaire?  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Oui! L'as-tu vu?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> J'ai l'air de l'avoir vu?  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Laisse tomber.

C'était comme ça depuis notre arrivé. Je n'étais pas très sympathique avec elle, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle aidait.

**Moi:** Tu veux que j'aille chercher de la nourriture?  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Pour quoi faire? On vient de manger!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui, mais on ne sait jamais.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Si tu veux.

Je l'entendis ensuite marmonner.

**Pansy:** Comment ai-je fait pour me retrouver avec lui? Hermione est super, même si nous sommes tous un peu fatigués d'entendre Drago parler d'elle, Ginny est sympa, Ron est vivable mais lui, je ne le sens pas.

Alors c'était donc vrai. C'était d'Hermione que Malefoy parlait en permanence? Je pris un bout de parchemin et écrit une lettre à son intention avant de la donner à la chouette de Pansy avec ma réponse pour Ron. Je pris le chemin de la forêt à côté de la plage. Ça n'allait pas être de tout repos cette cohabitation...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Hermione

Il faisait froid, froid, trop froid.

Drago et moi étions en Alaska... et il faisait froid!

Je gelais complètement sur place, même si j'avais plusieurs couches de vêtements sur moi et que j'étais dans mon sac de couchage sous la tente.

**Drago:** Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ses claquements? Tu ne pourrais pas te taire?

Il venait d'entrer dans la tente et posa ses yeux sur moi. Il remarqua alors immédiatement mes dents qui claquaient beaucoup trop.

**Drago:** Arrête, tu me déranges, en plus je voulais aller dormir.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu crois que je fais exprès ? _réussi-je à articuler._  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Oui.

Je poussai un soupir et essayai tant bien que mal de me réchauffer.

Drago me regardait fixement.

Il s'approcha de moi et toucha mon front.

**Drago:** Tu es glacée.  
><strong>Moi (ironique):<strong> Sérieusement?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle attrape un virus, _se dit-il pour lui-même._  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Merci, mais là, tu ne m'aides vachement pas, _dis-je entre deux claquements_  
><strong>Drago:<strong> J'ai une idée, mais elle ne va pas te plaire.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Dit toujours.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> On pourrait dormir ensemble pour se réchauffer, sinon tu pourrais avoir quelque chose de grave et comme je n'ai pas froid ça ira mieux.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu ferais ça?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Oui...

J'hésitais un moment. L'atmosphère de la tente allait être un peu étrange puisqu'on était en froid présentement, dans les deux sens du terme.

**Moi:** D'accord.

Il se glissa dans mon sac de couchage et m'encercla avec ses bras.

Merlin qu'il était chaud! Son corps dégageait tellement de chaleur.

Je me retournai pour me mettre face à lui et me blotti dans ses bras, recherchant le chaud.

**Drago:** Tout doux, tu vas te réchauffer.

La chaleur m'apaisait ainsi que l'odeur de Drago.

Une fois à la bonne température, je commençai à m'assoupir et tombai endormi dans les bras d'un certain beau blond...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Comment pensez-vous que les jeunes sorciers vont s'en sortir en pleine nature? J'ai réussi à faire un autre chapitre et j'en commence un immédiatement ;). **

.


	22. Retour à l'école

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_

« - C'est une lettre de mon parrain.

- Ton parrain! s'exclama l'oncle Vernon. Tu n'as pas de parrain!

- Si j'en ai un, répondit Harry. C'était le meilleur ami de mon père et de ma mère. C'est un assassin condamné à perpétuité mais il s'est évadé de la prison des sorciers et il est en fuite. Il m'écrit quand même, de temps en temps... Il prend de mes nouvelles... pour savoir si je suis heureux... »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 22: Retour à l'école**

Narration Luna_  
><em>

On était maintenant le deuxième jour de notre expédition en camping.

Je me penchai pour récupérer de l'eau de la rivière dans le sceau que j'avais apportée. La brise chaude me réchauffait et je partis rejoindre Ron vers la tente.

Ron.

J'étais tombée sous son charme en début d'année et maintenant je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui. Je l'aperçu en train d'allumer le feu et m'assis à côté de lui.

**Moi:** Que veux-tu manger ce midi?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> N'importe quoi, choisis.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Bon alors...

Je regardai dans notre sac de provision.

**Moi:** Du chili?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Va pour le chili.

Il réussit enfin à faire une étincelle qui enflamma le mini-foyer. Bien sûr, il fallu du temps avant que ça atteigne la bonne température pour faire chauffer l'eau et le chili, donc on attendait en silence.

On vit au loin un hibou descendre vers nous.

**Ron:** Tiens, le hibou de Pansy. Sûrement Harry qui nous répond.

_Ron,_

_Pansy et moi nous nous sommes installés. Malheureusement ça ne va pas fort, fort entre nous. Je suis un peu sur la défensive, mais bon. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me prend. Je vais essayer de m'excuser tout à l'heure. Sinon, nous sommes sur une plage et il fait extrêmement chaud. Ne dites pas à Pansy que je vous l'ai dit, mais elle cuisine super bien. Passez une bonne journée,_

_Harry_

On mit la lettre de côté et on continua d'attendre en silence que notre repas cuise. Ron se racla la gorge.

**Ron:** Luna?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Je voulais te dire que... en fait... c'est-à-dire que...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Sujet, verbe, complément, _dit-elle en rigolant._

Il sembla se détendre face à ma blague.

**Ron:** C'est que... tu me plais beaucoup et bah... je voulais que tu le saches.

Mon cœur battait plus vite face à cette annonce.

**Moi (doucement):** Toi aussi tu me plais, Ron.

Alors inconsciemment nos têtes se rapprochèrent et on s'embrassa.

Notre premier baiser et sûrement pas le dernier.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Pansy

Je m'efforçai de ranger un peu notre matériel puisque ni Harry ni moi n'étions des accros au rangement. La chaleur ne m'aidait en rien.

**Harry (timidement):** Euh... Pansy?  
><strong>Moi (froidement):<strong> Quoi?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Je... je voulais m'excuser. J'ai été méchant et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sûrement que je te connaissais moins bien que Blaise et Malefoy, donc ça m'a un peu bloqué.

Je fis mine de réfléchir

**Moi:** Je ne sais pas trop.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Je suis vraiment désolé.

Je lui souris.

**Moi:** C'est d'accord, mais aide-moi à ramasser.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Je me disais bien aussi que je ne m'en tirerai pas aussi facilement.

On rigola ensemble toute la journée. Finalement il n'était pas si terrible, mais Blaise, Drago et les filles me manquaient.

Plus que six jours à tenir...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Blaise

Il ne restait maintenant plus que quelques minutes à notre semaine de camping. J'avais hâte de voir si le plan de Drago pour réunir les maisons avait fonctionné. Ginny et moi nous cherchions quoi faire depuis ce matin et jusque là, rien du tout. Heureusement qu'il ne nous restait pas longtemps à tenir ici.

**Ginny:** Blaise, as-tu vu mon sac de couchage ? Je croyais l'avoir laissé ici.

**Moi:** Il est déjà dans les valises.

**Ginny:** D'accord, merci.

**Moi:** Tu as vu la brosse à cheveux?

**Ginny:** Ma brosse à cheveux?

**Moi:** Non, le portoloin.

**Ginny:** À côté du feu, je crois.

Je saisi l'objet qui commençait déjà à briller un peu. Ginny et moi rangions nos affaires et il fallut peu de temps avant qu'on soit prêt à partir.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Drago

Depuis la soirée où nous avions dormit ensemble, Hermione et moi ne nous étions pas vraiment reparlé. Je m'étais levé avant elle et ne lui avait pas parlé de cet incident. Apparemment, elle avait décidé de faire de même et n'eut plus de crise de froid comme celle du premier jour.

Cependant, il me tardait de savoir si mon expérience avait fonctionné.

**Hermione (marmonnant):** Foutu portoloin... quand est-ce qu'on s'en va...

**Moi:** Soit plus patiente.

Elle continua de marmonner des choses que je ne compris pas, mais je savais que ce n'était pas très élogieux. Notre portoloin commençait à briller plus fortement qu'auparavant.

Je profitai que son attention soit ailleurs pour l'observer. Elle était belle, tellement belle que s'en était presque un péché de la regarder. On voyait bien la fatigue dans ses yeux et aussi qu'elle pleurait toutes les nuits. Je m'en sentais un peu coupable, mais ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute. Ses paroles m'avaient blessé et sans excuse je crois que ça n'ira pas bien loin.

**Moi:** Tiens-le, on part bientôt.

On empoigna la botte et on attendit, puis on se fit aspirer dans un tourbillon et tirer par le nombril.

On était de retour dans la salle des préfets.

**Hermione:** Harry, Ron, Ginny!

Elle courut dans leur bras. Je tournai la tête et vis Blaise et Pansy qui s'embrassaient déjà.

**Moi:** Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, les amis.

Ils me regardèrent et furent pris d'un fou rire avant de venir me serrer dans leur bras également. Pansy vu les filles et alla les voir.

**Pansy:** Je suis contente de vous revoir! _elle baissa la voix, mais je l'entendis quand même,_ dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde dans trente minutes.

Toute la gente féminine acquiesça. Potter, Weasley et Blaise, quant à eux, parlaient déjà de Quidditch.

**Luna:** Les garçons? On va euh... aller faire un tour.

**Ron:** À tout à l'heure.

Elles sortirent par le portrait et je sus que les autres n'attendaient que ça.

**Harry:** Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Narration Hermione

On se dirigea vers les toilettes de Mimi et on entra. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était là, on put commencer.

**Moi:** Alors Ginny, Blaise n'est pas trop terrible?

**Ginny:** Il est sympa. Honnêtement, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il pourrait être comme ça, même si j'avais déjà vécu avec lui au square Grimmaurd. Toi Luna?

**Luna:** Eh bien... Ron et moi on s'est embrassé.

**Nous:** Quoi?

**Luna:** Et on sort ensemble...

Pansy et Ginny se mirent à crier comme des hystériques et elles avaient un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

**Moi:** Félicitation! C'est merveilleux!

**Pansy:** Je suis vraiment contente pour vous!

**Ginny:** J'arrive pas à y croire.

**Luna:** Et toi Pansy?

**Pansy:** Au début, Harry était invivable, mais après on a parlé et sympathisé.

**Moi:** J'ai hâte de voir si ça a marché pour les autres groupes aussi.

**Luna:** Et toi Hermione? Avec Drago?

**Moi:** Euh... on est toujours en froid.

Les filles se regardèrent silencieusement entre elles.

**Moi:** La première nuit on a dormi ensemble.

**Elles:** Vous... _quoi?_

**Moi:** On était en Alaska et j'étais en train de crever de froid... et c'est lui qui l'a proposé.

**Ginny:** Vous êtes toujours en dispute quand même?

**Moi:** Oui.

**Pansy:** Est-ce que tu vas aller le voir?

**Moi:** Probablement.

**Luna:** Et lui présenter tes excuses?

Je restais silencieuse. Est-ce qu'il me pardonnerait? J'avais dit des choses horribles.

**Moi:** Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, les filles? J'ai été tellement méchante avec lui.

Je me laissai tomber par terre et les filles s'assirent avec moi.

**Pansy:** Je connais Dray et il n'est jamais capable de rester longtemps en dispute avec ses amis. En plus si c'est la fille qu'il aime...

**Moi:** On n'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait.

**Ginny:** Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il est amoureux de toi!

**Moi:** C'est absurde.

Mais pourtant, une partie de moi avait envie de croire à ce que Ginny disait.

**Luna:** Tu lui as avoué tes sentiments, n'est-ce pas? Alors maintenant il n'y a plus de raison de douter.

**Moi:** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

**Luna:** Drago ne dit pas souvent aux personnes qu'ils les aiment, alors puisque tu as fait le premier pas, il fera peut-être l'autre.

**Moi:** Pour l'instant, j'ai quelque chose de plus urgent à régler.

Elles me regardèrent toutes avec un regard interrogateur.

**Moi:** Il nous faut absolument des robes pour ton mariage Ginny!

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Je suis en feu :). Si vous êtes chanceux, et je dis bien si vous êtes chanceux, un autre chapitre sera posté tout à l'heure. Je crois que le prochain est plus long, donc c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas encore sûr.**

.


	23. Mariage chez les lions

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_

« La jeunesse ne peut savoir ce que pense et ressent le vieil âge. Mais les hommes âgés deviennent coupable s'ils oublient ce que signifiait être jeune... »

- Dumbledore

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 23: Mariage chez les lions  
><strong>

Narration Hermione

**Moi:** Ginny, tu es magnifique dans cette robe.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Tu as dit ça pour les cinq dernières.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Parce que c'est vrai!  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Oui, mais je veux que la robe de mon mariage soit parfaite.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est pour cette raison que je t'aide.

Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'on cherchait la robe idéale pour Ginny en vue de son mariage.

**Pansy:** J'aimais bien la troisième.  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Elle était trop chère.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> De toutes façons, je ne l'aimais pas, j'avais l'air d'un sac à patate.

Elle entra dans la cabine d'essayage pour essayer une autre robe et en ressortie quelques minutes plus tard.

**Moi:** Ginny, même quand tu n'es pas maquillée et coiffée cette robe est génial sur toi. C'est celle qu'il te faut!  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> J'approuve à cent pour cent.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Je suis de votre avis. Je vais prendre celle-ci.  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Elle est simple, mais magnifique.

On paya sa robe. Luna, Pansy et moi avions déjà trouvé la nôtre quelques heures auparavant. La mienne était telle que je me l'imaginais pour le mariage de ma meilleure amie, celle de Luna était un peu plus extravagante tandis que cellede Pansy était très simple.

**Moi:** Vous croyez qu'Harry a déjà traîné Ron dans les magasins pour acheter leurs habits?  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Oui, ils ont même emmené Blaise puisqu'il vient avec moi.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> C'est généreux de leur part! Et Drago dans tout ça?  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Ni Harry ni toi ne l'avez invité, donc il ne vient pas.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Comment ça il ne vient pas ? 'Mione, tu ne l'as pas invité?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> ...

Silence.

**Pansy:** Vous êtes toujours en froid?

Aucune réponse

**Ginny:** Hermione!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Il doit tellement m'en vouloir.  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Des excuses, ce serait bien pour commencer.

Je n'aime pas quand elle a raison.

**Moi:** Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Écoute-moi bien Hermione Jean Granger, tu vas l'inviter que ce soit de gré ou de force.

**Moi:** J'irai en rentrant

La seule réponse à ma déclaration fut le sourire triomphant de mes amies.

Au château, tous les corridors étaient déserts à cet heure-ci. Ginny se mariait la semaine prochaine à Poudlard à une réception où tout le monde était convié.

On arriva dans la salle commune où il ne restait plus que Drago dans le salon.

**Pansy:** Bon... nous allons dormir.  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Mais non, moi je voulais...  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> On va se coucher Luna.

Elle lui firent les gros yeux qui voulait à peu près dire: «Hermione doit être seule avec Drago». Les miens auraient tué si ils pouvaient lancer des éclairs.

Elles se dirigèrent très vite vers leur chambre et moi je m'assis sur le canapé opposé à celui de Drago. Il était plongé dans la contemplation de ses pieds tandis que je l'observais. Ça faisait des jours que je ne l'avais pas fait.

Il était très beau.

J'aimais tout de lui, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, son visage d'ange aux allures du démon. J'étais totalement folle de lui.

**Moi:** Drago?

Pas de réponse

**Moi:** Drago, je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas, je ne pensais rien de tout ça. J'ai dit ça sur un coup de tête et je sais pas se qui m'a pris.

Il continuait de fixer ses pieds.

**Moi:** Tout ça c'est à cause de cette foutue prophétie... On m'a répété toute ma vie que j'étais la sorcière la plus brillante de mon époque, pourtant là maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être la personne la plus idiote de tout la planète. Je t'aime, Malefoy, tu m'entends? Je t'aime!

Toujours aucune réponse.

**Moi:** Je m'excuse tellement, Drago! Dit quelque chose!

Je savais que j'avais été méchante ce soir-là et je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il me pardonne tout de suite, mais pourtant je voulais qu'il me dise quelque chose. Peu importe qu'il cri, qu'il m'engueule ou qu'il pleure, je voulais juste une réponse.

**Drago:** Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne t'en veux même pas.

Le son de sa voix me rassura. Au moins, il ne m'ignorait pas.

**Moi:** Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça et je sais que c'était blessant et méchant.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Je crois qu'on devrait parler.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu te rappelles quand on avait parlé de notre enfance?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Bien sûr.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Eh bien je ne t'avais pas tout dit et je crois que ça serait mieux que je t'explique.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je t'écoute.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et me fit signe de venir s'assoir à côté de lui. Il me prit par la taille, à ma plus grande surprise, et je me blottis contre lui.

**Drago:** Mes parents étaient mangemorts, mais ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Ils m'ont toujours aimé et ils me le disaient parfois. Je l'ai toujours su. Même mon père.

**Moi:** Même si vous n'êtes plus du même camp?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Il a été profondément déçu et je ne crois pas qu'un jour il me pardonne, mais je sais que j'ai fait ça pour le bien. Il m'aime et ça a toujours été le cas. Pendant l'été où je suis devenu mangemort et où on m'a confié la mission de tué Dumbledore...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Mission que tu as lamentablement échouée, _ajoutais-je en souriant._  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Oui, c'est ça, _me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin._ Pendant cet été-là, j'ai changé et je me suis demandé si je voulais devenir un mangemort, parce qu'avant je ne m'étais pas vraiment posé la question. Je suivais ces principes de sang-pur et de sang-de-bourbe et pourtant je ne m'étais jamais demandé si c'était ce que je voulais.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Avoir ma famille plus tard, heureuse, dans un monde en paix. Une belle grande maison.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Écoute Drago, je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit au bal.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu es pardonné depuis longtemps.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je ne le mérite pas.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu le mérite amplement.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Quand... quand tu as dit... que tu m'aimais... tu le pensais?

Je me crispai un peu, m'empourprai tout de suite et il sourit quand il remarqua ma gêne.

**Moi:** Euh... eh bien...  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Eh bien?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui, _dis-je d'une toute petite voix._  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Quoi ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration

**Moi:** Oui, je t'aime  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Alors... ça ne te dérange pas si je fais ça...

Il se décolla de moi, se rapprocha et m'embrassa doucement.

Il m'embrassait de plus en plus fougueusement et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Il m'allongea sur le divan et se mit à califourchon sur moi tout en continuant de m'embrasser.

**Moi:** Tu voudrais venir au mariage de Ginny et Harry avec moi? _demandais-je entre deux baisers_.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> J'attendais que tu me le demandes.

On continua de s'embrasser longtemps, puis je m'arrêtais soudainement en me redressant.

**Moi:** Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi?

Drago, qui était si sûr de lui depuis tout à l'heure sembla tout à coup très mal à l'aise.

**Drago:** Euh...

Je commençais à désespérer, peut-être n'étais-je qu'une simple conquête à ses yeux? Je connaissais sa réputation de tombeur.

**Moi:** Je vois.

Je commençai à me dégager de lui, mais il m'en empêcha.

**Drago:** Hermione... tu es la personne qui m'a le plus incitée à changer et je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce que je ressens pour toi parce que c'est presque trop fort pour être humain. Si il y a quelque chose qui se rapproche le plus de ce que je ressens c'est que... je t'aime.

Prise d'une pulsion, je l'embrassai et il y répondit avec joie.

**Moi:** Drago, je peux te demander quelque chose d'un peu bizarre?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Vas-y. _fit-il, encore essoufflé par notre baiser_.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Est-ce que je peux voir la marque des ténèbres?

Il sembla ébranlé par ma demande, mais il remonta sa manche gauche. La tête et le serpent était horrible et n'inspirait que le dégoût à mon égard. Je pris ma main et fit le contour du dessin imprégné dans sa peau. Il me regardait faire sans rien n'ajouter.

**Moi:** Tu crois que tes parents se sont aimés?

C'était une question qui me torturait l'esprit depuis longtemps. Les mangemorts ne ressentaient pas l'amour et l'amitié, alors ça me faisait tout drôle de savoir qu'ils avaient des enfants quand même.

**Drago:** Mes parents se sont profondément aimés, mais... je ne sais pas si c'est toujours le cas.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Comment ça?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Ma mère est partie quand mon père est devenu le nouveau Lord.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Partie? Elle t'a laissé seul?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Bien sûr que non, elle m'envoie des lettres parfois et vient me rendre visite quand elle le peut, mais c'est difficile.

Il eut un sourire crispé et se pencha ensuite doucement pour m'embrasser. Notre occupation de tout à l'heure repris son cours.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Blaise débarqua dans la pièce.

**Blaise:** Il serait l'heure d'aller se coucher... ah! euh... je reviendrai plus tard.

Drago et moi nous étions décollés quand nous l'avions entendu. À notre vu, il était parti précipitamment.

Les cris d'hystéries des filles qu'on entendit plus tard démontrèrent qu'il leur avait raconté ce qu'il avait aperçu.

**Moi:** Elles vont en parler longtemps.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu ne me le fais pas dire, je vais devoir endurer les questions de Pansy sur ce qui c'est passé même si je lui ai déjà dit cent fois auparavant.

Comme tout à l'heure, je me remis à califourchon sur lui pour l'embrasser. C'était tellement bon. Je ne voulais pas me détacher de lui, de son corps, de son odeur. Je voulais qu'il soit à moi, même si ce n'était pas vraiment possible.

**Drago:** Hermione?

Merlin que j'aimais quand il prononçait mon prénom.

**Drago:** Est-ce qu'on pourrait... je ne sais pas...

Il parut soudain très gêné et il admirait le sol avec une ferveur épuisante.

**Drago:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre nous?

D'habitude c'était les filles qui posaient ces questions là, donc ça m'ébranla un peu.

**Moi:** À toi de me le dire.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu voudrais sortir avec moi?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> J'attendais que tu me le demandes,_ dis-je en reprenant sa phrase._

Et je l'embrassais comme pour conclure

**Drago:** Tu me l'as piqué celle-là.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ça te dérange? _demandais-je avec un sourire narquois_.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Ça aussi tu me l'as piqué.

On rigola et on continua de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe de fatigue. Malheureusement pour moi qui ne voulait absolument pas de me détacher de ses lèvres.

**Drago:** Tu veux dormir avec moi? _me demanda-t-il arrivé à nos chambres_.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Euh...

Il me sourit.

**Drago:** Juste dormir.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> D'accord.

Je me mis en nuisette et me glissa dans son lit où il se trouvait déjà. Je me blottis contre son torse et respirai son odeur.

On sortait ensemble. Il était en quelque sorte « à moi ».

Je sors avec Drago!

Et je m'endormis en pensant au beau blond à mes côtés.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Tout le monde s'affairait à sa tâche. Le mariage était aujourd'hui et il fallait que tout soit parfait.

**Ginny:** Hermione, je ne serai jamais prête.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu es maquillée, coiffée et tu as enfilé ta robe alors je ne crois pas que tu sois en retard.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Je suis AFFREUSE!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es magnifique.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Et s'il revenait sur sa décision?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu crois qu'il ferait ça? Je n'en suis pas aussi convaincu que toi. Détends-toi, c'est ton mariage et puis tout va bien.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Est-ce que le traiteur est arrivé?

Elle se précipita vers la porte, mais je me mis devant pour ne pas qu'elle sorte.

**Moi:** Interdiction de sortir!

Pansy arriva à ce moment

**Moi:** Pansy, surveille-là, elle n'a pas le droit de sortir.

Je sortis dehors et me dirigeai vers la chambre du mariée, en chemin, je croisai Drago.

**Drago:** Pas si vite.

Il me saisit par la taille et me colla contre son torse.

**Moi:** Harry va bien?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Il est stressé, mais il va bien. Et Ginny?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Elle tourne comme un lion en cage. C'est à peine si on arrive à la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle sorte de sa chambre.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Et toi ça va bien?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Si ça va bien? Deux de mes meilleurs amis vont se marier, bien sûr que ça va. Ça va même plus que bien!

Il m'embrassa pour toute réponse.

**Moi:** Tu sais que si Blaise et Ron arrivent maintenant, ils vont encore nous faire le coup de: « on vous l'avait bien dit ».  
><strong>Drago:<strong> J'en ai rien à foutre.

Il m'embrassa encore

**Moi:** Je vais voir Harry, profite-en pour aller voir Ginny... et la calmer.

Je me détachai de lui et ouvris la porte de la chambre où Harry logeait. Il était assis sur une chaise en face d'un miroir.

**Moi:** Comment va le futur marié?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> C'est une question piège?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu dois avoir hâte.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> J'ai affreusement hâte et je suis sûr que Ginny va être magnifique.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> J'espère que tu lui diras parce qu'on a essayé de la convaincre qu'elle était belle, mais elle ne veut rien entendre.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Elle est nerveuse?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Nerveuse? Le mot est faible. Viens, la cérémonie va commencer, il faut que tu fasses ton entrée. D'ailleurs, moi aussi.

On sortit tous les deux et on n'échangea pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive en bas où Ron se trouvait.

**Ron:** Vous en avez mis du temps! Ça fait plus d'une demi heure que je t'ai demandé d'aller le chercher.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> J'étais aller voir Ginny entre-temps.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Bon, il faut qu'on entre tous les deux. Harry, ils vont te dire quand entrer.

Ron prit mon bras et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Pour l'occasion, on avait installé aux côtés du chemin qui menait aux porte principales de Poudlard des chaises pour le mariage. Toute l'école était réunie pour l'union des deux jeunes gens. Au fond, il y avait une petite scène où un curé était installé.

On traversa l'assemblée qui nous regardait fixement.

**Moi (murmurant):** C'est gênant.  
><strong>Ron (murmurant):<strong> Je ne te le fais pas dire.

On arriva au devant de la salle extérieur et on s'installa à nos places qui avaient été désigné auparavant sur la scène. Harry fit son entrée et vint se positionner aux côtés de Ron.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à Gin'.

**Moi:** Elle est superbe

Elle s'avança lentement au rythme de la musique en souriant de toutes ses dents, accompagnée par son père. Elle arriva à mes côtés et à ceux de Harry. On eut le droit à une cérémonie grandiose et je dois dire que le curé était quelqu'un de très amusant. Finalement, vint le moment fatidique.

**Curé:** M. Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Ginevra Weasley, jurer de la chérir et de l'aimer dans le bien comme dans le mal, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Oui, je le veux.

Mes deux amis, enfin ensemble pour la vie.

**Curée:** Mlle Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Harry Potter, jurer de le chérir et de l'aimer dans le bien comme dans le mal, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Oui, je le veux.

Mme Weasley pleurait d'émotion, tout comme les filles de Poudlard qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire de même.

**Curé:** Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Harry souleva le voile qui cachait le visage de Ginny et l'embrassa tendrement. Des valves d'applaudissements retentirent et je ne pus m'empêcher de sautiller de joie.

Les mariées remontèrent l'allée en courant suivi par tous les invités. Harry monta les marches de la carriole tirée par des sombrals qui les attendait pour partir en lune de miel et Ginny grimpa la première marche.

Elle lança son bouquet et il atterrit... dans mes bras.

**Parvati:** On dirait bien que la prochaine, c'est toi, Hermione.

Ginny referma la porte et ils nous adressèrent tous les deux un signe de la main par la fenêtre avant de disparaître derrières les grilles du château.

**Ron:** Tu crois qu'on pourrait leur écrire ce soir?  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Il n'en es pas question!  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Et pourquoi? _demanda-t-il, visiblement vexé_.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Weasley...  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Quoi?  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Ta sœur et Potter vont vouloir profiter de leur nuit de noce, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il eut un silence gêné et Ron s'exclama:

**Ron:** Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire.

Visiblement, il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée.

**Moi:** Euh... comment t'expliquer ça sans que tu te mettes en colère.

Personne ne voulait tenter sa chance.

**Luna:** Ron, tu ne pensais pas qu'il n'avait jamais... fait l'amour?

Il eut un sursaut et sembla soudain fou de rage.

**Ron:** QUOI? Il a osé... je vais le tuer.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Voyons, tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'ils allaient se marier s'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait? Tu es vraiment stupide parfois.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Je te retourne le commentaire.

Ron continua de marmonner des phrases rageuses pendant un long moment.

**Drago:** Ne fait pas attention, il va s'y faire.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est quand même un choc pour lui.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Je te pari qu'il est encore puceau.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Non, il ne l'est pas.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Qu'elle fille est assez idiote pour se le faire? Pas _toi_, au moins?

Je n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui dire que j'étais encore vierge. Je pensais qu'il le savait, qu'il l'aurait deviné, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

**Moi:** Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas moi. C'est Lavande.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> J'ai vraiment eu peur pendant un moment.

Je l'embrassai et partie rejoindre Pansy qui discutait un peu plus loin avec Luna.

**Luna:** Belle soirée n'est-ce pas? Il y a pleins de tranchesac ongubulaire.  
><strong>Moi (chuchotant à Pansy):<strong> Ne lui demande pas ce que c'est.

Elle rigola discrètement et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à répondre il y eut une détonation.

BOUM

**Lucius:** On a déjà raté la fête?

Je me retournais et fixait droit dans les yeux Lucius Malefoy qui pointait sa baguette sur moi.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Pas de meurtre sur la personne de l'auteure s'il-vous-plaît :). Je dois quand même avouer que j'adore couper aux moments les plus cruciaux ^^. ****Vous avez aimé le mariage? En tout cas, ce qu'on en a vu?**** Et la réconciliation d'Hermione et de Drago?**** La suite au chapitre 24!**

**.  
><strong>


	24. Mise en garde

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_

« - (...) Ce soir, il y aura sept Harry Potter, chacun avec son compagnon de vol et chacun se dirigeant vers une maison différente.

Maugrey sortit alors de sous sa cape un flacon rempli d'une substance qui ressemblait à de la boue. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter un mot. Harry comprit aussitôt le reste du plan.

- Non ! s'écrit-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans toute la cuisine. Pas question !

-Je les avais prévenue que tu réagirais comme ça, dit Hermione en prenant un petit air supérieur. »

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 24: Mise en garde  
><strong>

Narration Drago

_Pansy rigola discrètement et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à répondre, il y eut une détonation._

_BOUM_

_**Lucius:** On a déjà raté la fête?_

Je me retournais et vit mon père pointant sa baguette sur Hermione. _Mon_ Hermione.

**Lucius:** Bonjour, fils. Je vois que tu ne fais pas que changer de camps, tu trahis aussi ton sang. Une sang-de-bourbe... je dois dire que quand on me l'a annoncé je n'y ai pas cru.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Qui est cet ordure qui nous dénonce tout le temps? _crachais-je._  
><strong>Lucius:<strong> Voyons, Drago, tu ne crois quand même pas que je révèlerais mes sources?

Il pointait toujours sa baguette sur Hermione. Je ne faisais aucun geste brusque, de peur qu'il lui fasse du mal.

**Moi:** Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Va-t-en!

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation dans la foule, puis il se consentit à répondre.

**Lucius:** J'aimerais bien m'amuser avant, veux-tu?

Il fit un geste de baguette et un espèce de dôme se forma autour de lui, Hermione et moi.

**Moi:** Ne la touche pas!  
><strong>Lucius:<strong> Ah oui? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on la torturait?  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Espèce de vieux pruneau! Ne pensez même pas à mettre la main sur moi!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu n'as même pas appris les bonnes manières à ta petite amie, Drago. _Endoloris!_  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Hermione, _beugla-t-il._

Son ami l'observait, horrifié, de l'autre côté du parc, alors qu'elle commençait à se tordre de douleur. Je m'agenouillais à ses côtés, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle. L'inquiétude qui m'habitait laissa vite plate à de la pure colère.

**Moi:** Tu es simplement venu ici pour la torturer? _hurlais-je._

Il cessa le sort et me fixa, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

**Lucius:** Ce que tu peux perdre ton calme rapidement. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, si je me souviens bien. J'étais venu pour tuer Potter, mais je l'ai manqué de quelques minutes, apparemment. Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Il ne vous aurait pas laissé faire, il aurait combattu. Il a prouvé par maintes fois qu'il était un meilleur sorcier que vous!  
><strong>Lucius:<strong> Comment oses-tu ? _Endolo_...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> _Impedimenta!_

Il évita mon sort de justesse, mais continua de me regarder avec son sourire diaboliquement narquois.

**Lucius:** Dommage, je ne pensais pas tuer quelqu'un d'autre que Potter aujourd'hui, mais si je suis obligé._ Avada..._  
><strong>... :<strong> _Expelliarmus_

On se retourna tous d'un même mouvement vers la personne qui avait transplané dans le dôme. C'était ma mère.

**Lucius:** On se reverra bientôt. Vous saluerez Potter pour moi. La fin est proche!

Il leva le dôme.

**Blaise:** Attrapez-le! _hurla mon ami._

Trop tard. Il avait transplané.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Harry

Je préparais le déjeuner pour ma femme quand un hibou toqua à la fenêtre. Je le laissai entrer et il commença tout de suite à hululer.

Moi: Coq, _chuchotais-je,_ chut! Ginny dort.

Bien sûr, il ne m'écoutait pas alors je du déployer d'efforts pour ne pas faire de bruit en l'attrapant. Je reconnus l'écriture de Ron.

_Harry,_

_Quand vous êtes parti du mariage, Lucius Malefoy est arrivé. Il a fait une peur bleue à Hermione en l'a torturant et Malefoy n'en menait pas large. Il te recherche alors soit prudent, ne sortez que quand c'est vraiment nécessaire. Narcissa Malefoy est venue nous aider et maintenant elle loge maintenant à Poudlard. Sinon, personne n'est blessé, mais Lucius à laisser penser qu'une attaque était pour bientôt._

_Ron_

J'étais soulagé que personne n'est rien. Je griffonnai un mot rapide pour lui dire que c'était d'accord, mais que si c'était nécessaire je sortirais pour faire des recherches sur l'attaque prochaine. Quand je sortis Coq pour qu'il retourne à Poudlard, un autre hibou entra et posa une lettre sur une chaise. Il ressortie aussitôt et j'eus l'impression qu'il c'était volatilisé, car quand je voulus le voir de plus près il avait disparu.

**Ginny:** Harry?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Salut Ginny, bien dormi?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Comme un loir. De qui est la lettre?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je ne sais pas.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe et dépliai le parchemin avant de lire le court message.

**Moi:** En tout cas, je crois que notre lune de miel va être très courte.

Je lui tendis le message et elle me regarda, paniquée.

_On vous surveille..._

La journée allait être longue.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Hermione

Depuis l'attaque, personne ne sortait vraiment dehors.

**Ginny:** Tu viens, Hermione?

Harry et Ginny étaient revenus quelques jours à l'avance de leur lune de miel. C'était vraiment trop dangereux là-bas et ils recevaient des lettres de menace à chaque jour.

**Moi:** D'accord.

Je me levai et sortie de la salle sur demande. J'aimais bien m'y retrouver ces temps-ci parce qu'elle se transformait en jardin quand j'y allais.

**Ginny:** Drago te cherche depuis tout à l'heure.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Vraiment? J'irais le voir, peut-être qu'on pourrait passer une journée ensemble lui et moi. En plus, j'ai l'impression de le délaisser ces temps-ci.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Il en serait ravi.

Elle venait de se joindre à nous pour aller rejoindre les garçons. On arriva dans la salle commune où ils étaient assis sur les divans avec Luna.

**Moi:** Salut, Drago.

Je m'assis sur ses genoux et passa mes mains autour de son cou.

**Ron:** Bonjour à toi aussi, Hermione, on est ravit de te voir également.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Que dirais-tu de passer une journée avec moi?_ continuais-je en ignorant Ron._ On pourrait aller à la salle sur demande, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Il me regarda et m'embrassa doucement, mais tout aussi passionnément.

**Drago:** Avec plaisir.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et je répondis avec entrain. Ce ne fut que quand un de nos amis vint perturber notre baiser que je me rendis compte que ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'on s'embrassait.

**Blaise:** Hum, hum.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu n'as pas à te plaindre, c'était pire à tes débuts avec Pansy, vous ne faisiez que vous embrasser.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et s'enfonça encore plus dans son divan.

**Moi:** Tu viens, Drago?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> J'arrive.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> À plus tard.  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Soyez sage.

Je pris Drago par la main et je l'entrainai discrètement vers la salle sur demande. J'ouvris la porte et tomba sur le jardin où je me rendait d'habitude.

**Drago:** C'est magnifique. Tu viens souvent ici?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Depuis l'attaque, oui.

Il eut un moment de silence.

**Drago:** Mon père ne t'a pas trop fait mal?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je dois avouer qu'il m'a toujours fait un peu peur, mais je vais m'en remettre.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> J'adore ton courage, _dit-il avec un sourire narquois._

Il m'embrassa et je lui rendis son baiser en lui faisant passer tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. On se retrouva front contre front, blotti l'un contre l'autre dans l'herbe fraîche de la salle.

**Moi:** Tu crois que tout ça va s'arranger? Je veux dire, il se peut qu'à tout moment on meure... et si c'était toi? Comment je ferais?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> S'il t'arriverait quelque chose à toi, je ne crois pas que je vivrais longtemps en ton absence.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu dis des bêtises, mon absence ne gênera en rien.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Bien sûr qu'elle me gênerait! _dit-il, indigné que je pense une telle chose._ Tu es très importante pour moi et ta perte serait comme un coup de poignard.

Je l'embrassai tendrement et respira son odeur en quittant ses lèvres.

**Moi:** Drago?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Oui?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> J'ai peur qu'on te fasse du mal, à toi ou à mes amis.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Je ne peux pas te dire qu'il ne leur arrivera rien, mais je ferais tout pour qu'il en soit ainsi.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Merci.

On passa le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien, enlacé dans un fauteuil apparut _(NDA: comme par magie!)_ dans la salle. Puis vint le moment où Harry avait prévu une réunion. En effet, il avait bien fallu qu'il prépare un plan pour affronter le nouveau mage noir. Donc, c'était ce soir que tout se mettrait en place.

**Drago:** On y va?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Il le faut bien.

On se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore où tout le monde étaient rassemblés. Tout le monde affichait un air grave et on assit, un sentiment d'angoisse nous envahissant tranquillement.

**Dumbledore:** Je crois qu'il serait judicieux de vous mettre au courant du plan.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Vous en avez déjà un, monsieur?  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Il se trouve que oui, en effet.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alors quel est ce fameux plan pour mettre fin aux activités de Lucius?**** Le retour de Narcissa?**** Les moments entre Hermione et Drago?**** Je veux tout savoir ce que vous en pensez. La fin approche et j'essaie de faire vite pour publier les chapitres.**

_Réponses au review:_

_H223: Je pourrais dire comme toi: enfin :). Merci pour ta review!  
><em>

_Oohfemmeluxieuse: Je ferai de mon mieux pour la poster le plus rapidement possible :D. En attendant, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! :). Merci pour ta review!_

_.  
><em>


	25. Escapade au manoir Malefoy

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-mêlé_

« On pardonne plus facilement aux autres d'avoir eu tort que d'avoir eu raison. »

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 25: Escapade au manoir Malefoy  
><strong>

Narration Hermione

_On se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore où tout le monde était rassemblé. Ils affichaient tous un air grave et on assit, un sentiment d'angoisse nous envahissant tranquillement._

_Dumbledore: Je crois qu'il serait judicieux de vous mettre au courant du plan._  
><em>Harry: Vous en avez déjà un, monsieur ?<em>  
><em>Dumbledore: Il se trouve que oui, en effet.<em>

Il avait déjà tout prévu? Il ne restait qu'à savoir si son plan était concevable.

**Ron:** Qu'allons-nous faire?  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Nous allons capituler.  
><strong>Tous:<strong> Quoi?

Ils étaient tous aussi abasourdis que moi. Se rendre? Cette fois, on avait vraiment une preuve qu'il était fou.

**Moi:** Monsieur, c'est absolument absurde. Je ne vois pas comment on peut le vaincre si on se rend.  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> J'étais sûr que vous ne verriez pas.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Expliquez-nous.  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Lucius est quelqu'un de...  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Cruel, méchant, cupide, malhonnête, stupide, vantard...  
><strong>Ron:<strong> C'est bon, on a compris, Malefoy.  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Comme je le disais, Lucius est quelqu'un d'extrêmement négligeant, c'est pourquoi on voit tout de suite la différence entre lui et Voldemort.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Je n'arrive pas à vraiment saisir ce que vous voulez dire.  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Si on serait aller voir Voldemort en lui disant qu'on se rend, il nous aurait éliminé directement parce qu'il ne nous aurait pas cru, tandis que Lucius se contenterait de nous enfermer dans ses cachots et de se vanter de la grandeur de son pouvoir.  
><strong>Harry (ironique):<strong> C'est brillant ça, se faire enfermer dans un cachot.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle.

**Dumbledore:** Seulement, pour que le plan marche, il n'y a qu'un seul d'entre nous qui ira se rendre et il a déjà accepté.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Qui?

Il nous balaya de son regard perçant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

**Dumbledore:** Drago.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Il en est hors de question! Drago, tu ne vas quand même pas partir.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Hermione, je dois le faire.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Mais... je... c'est trop dangereux ! Imaginez ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Je suis d'accord monsieur, j'ai vu ce qu'il faisait au prisonnier là-bas et c'est monstrueux.  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Seulement, Drago ne retournera pas là-bas en temps que prisonnier, mais en tant que mangemort.

Autre silence. Puis des protestations de la part de ses amis, les miennes ce joignant au leur.

**Blaise:** Lucius va lui faire faire des choses atroces. Si il doit tuer quelqu'un, ça ne sera plus un rôle.  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Je vous pris de m'écouter.

On se turent tous, attendant la suite.

**Dumbledore:** Il ira là-bas, capturera le plus de mangemort qu'il peut, tuera ensuite son père et tout ça sans se faire remarquer.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je crois tout de même que c'est de la folie.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> J'ai déjà accepté.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je veux t'accompagner.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Non.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Professeur, je veux l'accompagner. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul, sinon c'est lui qui reste ici.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu restes ici, un point c'est tout.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Il en est hors de question.  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Je crois...

On se tourna vers Luna qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot depuis notre arrivée.

**Luna:** Je crois que c'est plus sécuritaire que Drago y aille seul, mais je crois que Hermione devrait y aller quand même.

Elle se contredisait dans sa propre phrase, mais ce n'était pas pour me nuire.

**Moi:** Donc, je viens.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Non, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves avec ce fou furieux.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je m'en fous.  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Je suis bien obligé d'admettre que ce serait du suicide d'envoyer Drago seul et encore plus dangereux de l'envoyer avec Miss Granger, mais elle l'accompagnera.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Es-tu sûr, Hermione? Tu pourrais mourir.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je sais ce que je risque.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Je ne veux pas que tu ne risque quelque chose, justement.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> J'ai toujours du mal à saisir comment Drago pourrait nous être utile là-bas.  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Son père baissera les armes dès qu'il arrivera en se joignant à lui.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Vous ne trouvez pas que vous lui en demandez beaucoup? Je veux dire, tuer son père...  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> C'est vrai, je suis une espionne, moi aussi, je pourrais très bien le faire.  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Malheureusement, je crois que c'est à Drago qu'en revient la tâche.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Quel est le plan?  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Il ira là-bas en annonçant à son père que Miss Parkinson a réussis à le convaincre de revenir de son côté.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Et moi? Il me faudra une excuse pour justifier ma présence, il sait bien que nous sortons ensemble.  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Vous pourriez prétendre que tu le fais par amour.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Quand partent-ils?  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Dès ce soir.  
><strong>Luna:<strong> On va aller préparer leur affaire.  
><strong>Dumbledore:<strong> Venez dans le Hall d'entrée, ce soir, à minuit.

On quitta la pièce et on se dirigea vers les dortoirs en pensant à ce qui attendait Drago et moi. On entra dans notre salle commune et on s'assit sur les divans, encore tout hébété par l'annonce de Dumbledore.

**Drago:** Je peux parler à Hermione? Seul?

Nos amis acquiescèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

**Drago:** Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, c'est trop dangereux.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est aussi dangereux pour toi que pour moi.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Non, ce l'est encore plus pour toi parce que tu es une née-moldu.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Si je joue bien mon rôle, ils n'y verront que du feu.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> J'espère pour toi que tu as raison.

Je l'embrassai doucement et on se dirigea vers la chambre où nos amis étaient.

**Moi:** Il faut faire les bagages.

Ginny se leva et vint me serrer dans ses bras.

**Ginny:** Prend soin de toi, d'accord ma belle?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Bien sûr, je ferai attention.

Elle se décolla et se rassit sur mon lit où mes vêtements étaient déjà tous sortis et empilés.

**Moi:** On si met?  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Pas besoin, _Failamal !_

Toutes mes affaires s'entassèrent dans ma valise, pliées et rangées.

**Blaise:** C'est brillant, Pansy.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> C'est Potter qui me l'a appris quand on était en camping.

On passa donc l'après-midi à ce parler de tout et de rien en s'efforçant d'oublier que dans quelques heures Drago et moi serions à la merci des mangemorts.

**Ron:** Si vous allez là-bas, vous allez probablement savoir qui est le traître.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ou la traîtresse. Ginny a cru voir des cheveux longs, rappelle-toi.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Ça ne peut pas être une fille. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup chez les mangemorts: Bellatrix quand elle était vivante et...  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Anciennement ma mère.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Comment va-t-elle, d'ailleurs?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Mieux depuis qu'elle est à Poudlard.

Pansy regarda sa montre et eu sursauta.

**Ginny:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

**Pansy:** Il faut que vous partiez, il est 11h45 et vous n'avez même pas dîner.

**Moi:** On s'en remettra Pansy, ce n'est pas si grave.

**Drago:** Alors on doit y aller?

**Pansy:** Oui.

On se leva et nos amis vinrent nous accompagner à la porte. Avant de partir, je serrai très fort tout le monde dans mes bras.

**Moi:** Faites attention, même à l'école vous n'êtes pas totalement en sécurité à cause du traître.

**Drago:** J'oubliais, Blaise pourrais-tu faire les devoirs de préfet de Millicent? Elle est malade depuis quelques semaines et elle n'est pas en possibilité de les faire.

**Blaise:** Pas de problème.

**Moi:** Et nous, qui va nous remplacer?

**Ginny:** Harry et moi. Bon, allez, ouste!

**Moi:** On se revoit dans quelques jours.

Je risquai un regard vers mes amis avant de refermer la porte et put voir toute l'inquiétude dans leur regard. C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais pas mesuré l'ampleur de la mission, mais je m'y ferais. Je pris la main de Drago qui enlaça ses doigts avec les miens et la serra un peu plus fort. Dumbledore nous attendait comme prévue dans le Hall, avec la mère de Drago.

**Narcissa:** Drago...

Elle alla le serrer dans ses bras

**Narcissa:** Soit prudent chez ton père et n'oublie pas de manger correctement, de ranger ta chambre et...

**Drago (découragé):** Maman...

**Narcissa:** De te laver tous les jours.

C'était très amusant voir Drago avec une mère aussi protectrice alors qu'habituellement il est plutôt indépendant.

**Dumbledore:** Bonsoir, les enfants. Je vais vous ouvrir les grilles et vous transplanerai au manoir Malefoy.

On traversa la cours jusqu'au grille, sans Narcissa, et Dumbledore entreprit d'ouvrir les grilles.

**Drago:** Professeur, je voulais savoir pourquoi vous avez accepté qu'Hermione participe à cette mission. C'est deux fois plus dangereux pour elle que pour moi.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent dans un long grincement plaintif.

**Dumbledore:** Parce qu'il serait mille fois plus dangereux de vous séparer l'un de l'autre. Il y a bien des choses que j'ignore chez les jeunes de votre âge, mais je sais que l'amour peut parfois être très fort et qu'il peut en devenir dangereux.

Silence

**Dumbledore:** Bonne chance, soyez prudent.

Je sentis l'air se retirer de mes poumons alors qu'un étau invisible se refermait sur moi et que je tournoyai dans le nulle part, et j'atterris.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Alors... que pensez-vous du plan?**** Hermione qui accompagne Drago?**** Allons-nous découvrir qui est le traître? Plus que quelques chapitres avant la fin!**

**.  
><strong>


	26. Le traître

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_

« Si, un jour vous avez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité, souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à un garçon qui était bon, fraternel et courageux, simplement parce qu'il a croisé le chemin de Lord Voldemort. Souvenez-vous de Cédric Diggory. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 26: Le traître**

Narration Drago

Hermione et moi étions devant le Manoir Malefoy. J'eus la nausée de voir cet endroit si froid, si répugnant, qui ne me convenait absolument plus.

**Moi:** Viens, on va aller cogner.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Cogner? On vient chez Lucius Malefoy et on va cogner?

Elle avait l'air indignée, comme si elle avait prévue qu'on aurait un plan pour entrer dans ce lugubre endroit.

**Moi:** On vient « en paix », si on entrait par infraction, que penseraient-ils? En plus c'est aussi chez moi.

Je tenais toujours sa main dans la mienne et on se mit à avancer vers le manoir. Arrivé devant la porte, je pris une grande inspiration et frappai trois coups. Un elfe de maison nous répondit.

**Moi:** Salut Dinky, où est mon père?

J'avais repris ma voix si hautaine et traînante que j'avais autrefois. Je vis Hermione grimacer de dégoût discrètement avant de reporter son attention sur l'elfe.

**Dinky:** Le maître est dans la salle du trône, le maître ne sera pas content de vous voir pas content du tout, il vous exécutera tout de suite.

**Moi:** Contente-toi de nous conduire à lui... tout de suite.

L'elfe s'inclina et nous dirigea vers la salle du trône. Je savais déjà où elle se trouvait, bien sûr, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que le trajet pour y accéder était toujours un peu plus long à chaque fois que je venais ici.

**Dinky:** Maître, un visiteur...

Elle ouvrit la porte, Lucius se leva en nous voyant et brandit sa baguette comme tous les autres mangemorts au même moment.

**Lucius:** Par où êtes-vous entrés?

**Hermione:** Par la porte, _fit-elle comme si c'était évident._

**Lucius:** Que fait une sang-de-bourbe ici?

**Moi:** Calmez-vous père, on vient en paix.

**Lucius:** Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas des espions?

**Hermione:** Faites nous passer tous les tests que vous voudrez.

**Lucius:** C'est ce que je comptais faire. Apportez du véritasérum.

On était cuit, on avait tout prévu sauf ça. On avait pensé à la torture, aux sortilèges, mais pas au véritasérum. Il n'y avait aucun contre-sort, aucun antidote, on devait tout simplement dire la vérité.

Il s'avança vers nous pour nous administrer la potion et je me tournais vers Hermione en l'interrogeant du regard. Elle me fit un signe du genre: « j'ai un plan, ne t'en fait pas ». J'attendis alors qu'elle fasse un mouvement, la vis prendre discrètement sa baguette et fis de même.

**Lucius:** Prêt à dire la vérité, rien que la vérité mes agneaux?

Je profitais de la demi-seconde qu'il me restait avant qu'il ne se passe vraiment quelque chose pour observer les personnes autour de moi. J'en reconnu plusieurs. Puis je croisa un regard qui m'était familier. Je venais d'apercevoir le traître. Ou plutôt, la traîtresse.

**Hermione:** Maintenant! _s'écria-t-elle._

On prit nos jambes à notre coup en entendant des détonations qui nous passaient à quelques centimètres du corps. On courrait, courrait et courrait encore.

Puis Hermione trébucha...

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Narration Hermione

La main de Drago glissa de la mienne et je m'aplatis sur le sol. Un sortilège de stupéfixion me toucha, puis je ne pus plus bouger. Je vis Drago s'approcher et essayer de me faire revenir à moi, mais se fut peine perdu. Il fut stupéfixer lui aussi. Je vis une chevelure qui m'était vaguement familière et puis plus rien.

C'était elle.

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Je me réveillai dans un cachot. J'étais seule, il faisait froid et c'était sale.

**Moi:** Drago? _dis-je d'une voix faible._

Je semblais avoir été battu pendant mon sommeil. J'avais pleins de bleus, d'hématomes et fus surprise de ne pas m'être réveillée.

**Drago:** Hermione?

Il avait l'air beaucoup plus intact que moi si j'en jugeais par la voix. Il était dans la cellule en face de moi, mais je ne distinguais qu'une ombre vague au loin, compte tenu de la faible luminosité.

**Moi:** Tu vas bien?

**Drago:** Mieux que toi en tout cas, ils n'ont pas arrête de te taper tout à l'heure.

Il y eut un moment de silence

**Drago:** Tu l'as vu... je veux dire...

**Moi:** Toi aussi?

**Drago:** Maintenant on sait pourquoi Millicient était absente depuis quelques temps.

Cette pimbêche aux épaules carrées et à la mâchoire proéminente avait bien eut tout le monde. Ce faisant passer pour malade, elle obéissait tranquillement aux ordres de Lucius.

**Moi:** Je ne comprends pas, ces parents sont morts quand elle était jeune, elle n'a pas eux le temps d'être influencée par leurs conneries.

**Drago:** C'est justement ça, le fond du problème. Ses parents ont tous les deux étés tués par des aurors.

**Moi:** Cette garce a quand même capturée Ginny et vendue des informations sur nous à son maître.

Je sentais la rage monter en moi. Elle payerait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

**Moi:** Pour l'instant, trouvons un moyen de sortir d'ici.

**Drago:** C'est impossible, il faut attendre.

**Moi:** Attendre que l'Ordre vienne gentiment nous délivrer? Je te rappelle qu'on est en mission pour eux.

**Drago:** Oui, mais on était supposé leur envoyer une lettre dès qu'on le pouvait. Au bout d'un moment, ils finiront par s'inquiéter.

**Moi:** Au bout de combien de temps, justement?

Le silence me répondit, puis un mangemort descendit.

**Mangemort:** Prêt pour une séance de torture les enfants?

Le temps promettait d'être long.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Ginny

Je jouais nerveusement avec mon collier en m'inquiétant pour Hermione et Drago. Je ne dormais pas, même si demain nous avions de l'école. J'étais assise au bord de la fenêtre de l'appartement des préfet-en-chef que je trouvais trop désert en leur absence.

**Moi:** Faites qu'ils aillent bien.

J'entendis soudainement une espèce de murmure. Je me retournai vivement, regardant autour de moi.

Personne.

La voix se fit de plus en plus forte et je pus enfin distinguer ce qu'elle disait.

**... :** Lâchez-moi ! Je ne sais rien, je ne sais rien !

Je me rendis compte que cette voix, elle venait de mon esprit.

**Moi:** Qui es-tu?

**... :** Ginny?

**Moi:** Hermione?

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse et baissa mon regard vers mon collier.

«** Moi:** Tu as ton collier? »

« **Hermione:** Oui ! On a besoin d'aide, ils nous on découvert, on est emprisonné. »

« **Moi:** On met au point un plan et on arrive, tiens bon, je suis avec toi. »

Je lâchai mon pendentif et courut vers la chambre qu'on partageait Harry, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Luna et moi.

Je secouais Pansy qui avait le lit sur le bord de la porte.

**Pansy:** Mmm... quoi ? _dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse._ Ginny?

**Moi:** Hermione et Drago ont des ennuis. Ils ont été découverts.

Elle se releva vivement et m'aida à réveilla les autres.

**Blaise:** Comment sais-tu qu'ils sont en danger?

**Moi:** Mon collier.

**Ron:** Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton collier?

**Moi:** C'est celui que 'Mione m'a offert à Noël. Quand on le touche tous les deux au même moment, on entend les pensées de l'autre.

**Pansy:** Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici?

**Moi:** C'est vrai, ma meilleure amie est en danger et on discute tranquillement alors qu'elle est en train de se faire torturer?

**Blaise:** Et pour Drago?

**Ron:** On le sauve en même temps. J'aurais aimé dire le contraire, mais...

**Moi:** Ron!

**Ron:** Bon d'accord, dépêchons-nous d'aller prévenir l'Ordre.

**Harry:** Pas le temps pour l'Ordre, elle ne doit pas mourir.

**Luna:** _Accio balais_

**Blaise:** Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

**Luna:** Il faut bien aller les rejoindre.

On prépara en vitesse alors que nos balais s'engouffraient dans la pièce. On les enfourcha et s'envola un par un par la fenêtre. Blaise et Pansy menait le vol.

**Blaise:** Prêt? On vous conduit au manoir!

Serrant mon manche comme il le faut, j'accélérai et priais pour qu'Hermione aille bien.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Mauvaise tournure du plan... Drago et Hermione sont dans de beaux draps. Qu'adviendra-t-il d'eux? Leur amis arriveront-ils à temps? Y aura-t-il un autre drame à la Londubat? Que pensez-vous de Millicient, la traîtresse?**

**.  
><strong>


	27. Le début de la fin

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_

« À la guerre et en amour, tous les coups sont permis. » - Ron

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 27: Le début de la fin  
><strong>

Narration Hermione

Revenant d'une énième séance de torture, on me jeta sans ménagement dans un cachot, mais cette fois, pas dans le même que d'habitude. On m'avait mit dans le même que celui de Drago.

**Drago:** Hermione?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Drago...

Ma propre voix m'étonnait. C'est vrai que je me sentais de plus en plus faible ces temps-ci et que j'avais des vertiges dus aux nombreuses tortures, mais je ne pensais pas être si affaiblie que ça.

**Drago:** Merlin, ma douce.

Il s'était rapproché de moi. Nos yeux avaient fini par s'habituer à la faible luminosité. J'étais en sang et j'avais d'innombrables blessures. Il me prit dans ses bras et me posa doucement sur le seul lit qu'on avait à notre disposition.

**Drago:** Ça va aller, _murmura-t-il._

Je savais qu'il disait plus ça pour lui que pour moi, car mes blessures le choquaient. Pourtant, il en avait vu des biens pires.

**Moi:** Drago?

Autant le redire maintenant, au moins, il ne l'oubliera pas.

**Drago:** Quoi ?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je t'aime...

Le mots sortaient à peine de ma bouche desséchée par le manque d'eau. Malgré mon état et le manque de lumière, je pus voir une légère larme s'échapper de ses yeux et mourir au coin de son menton. C'était si rare qu'il pleure.

**Drago:** Je t'aime aussi, Hermione. Ne t'en fait pas, on aura de l'aide.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je sais. J'ai prévenue Ginny.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> C'est maintenant que tu attends pour me le dire?

L'idée de mettre Drago au courant m'avait échappé complètement.

**Moi:** Désolé.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Ce n'est pas grave, tiens bon jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent.

C'est à ce moment qu'on entendit une conversation entre Millicient et Lucius à l'étage.

**Millicient:** Maître ?  
><strong>Lucius:<strong> Que me voulez-vous?  
><strong>Millicient:<strong> Des intrus au manoir, sir.  
><strong>Lucius: <strong>Qui?  
><strong>Millicient:<strong> Les amis de la sang-de-bourbe et du traître-à-son-sang. Pansy Parkinson est elle aussi une traîtresse.

Je ne les voyais pas, mais je pouvais deviner que Lucius avait un sourire narquois plus que parleur concernant sur ses intentions.

**Lucius:** Préparez les autres. Que la bagarre commence...  
><strong>Millicient:<strong> Est-ce que je prépare les armes?  
><strong>Lucius:<strong> Lesquels?  
><strong>Millicient:<strong> Les mêmes que j'ai pris pour tuer les parents de cette pauvre sang-de-bourbe de Granger.

C'était _elle_!

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je n'eus plus l'impression d'avoir mal et j'entrepris d'aller me lever pour frapper tout ce que je trouvais, mais la douleur était toujours là. Je me contentai de bouillir intérieurement et de laisser les larmes dévaler sur mes joues.

**Lucius:** Pas besoin, nos baguettes nous suffiront.

Je l'espère pour eux, car je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Millicient.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Drago

Je ne voulais pas le dire, surtout pas à Hermione, mais je me sentais un peu fiévreux. Depuis qu'on était arrivé ici, j'avais affreusement mal à la tête et je savais que je faisais de la fièvre. Le discours des deux affreux en haut m'avait secoué. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que le meurtrier des parents à Hermione était un mangemort, mais une élève de Poudlard en plus...

Hermione pleurait, mais je ne voulais pas la serrer dans mes bras de peur de lui faire mal. Je me contentais de caresser ses si beaux cheveux châtains autrefois si propre, aujourd'hui si crasseux.

**Moi:** Nos amis sont ici.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Ils viendront.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je vais essayer de m'évader.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Comment faire? On a déjà tout essayé.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Pas tout.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Explique toi.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu te rappelles quand on était petit? On faisait de la magie par accident.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Oui, mais quel est le rapport?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> On faisait de la magie sans baguette.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Tu crois pouvoir recommencer? Ne sois pas fou, tu n'es pas assez puissant pour ça et personne n'a jamais réussi.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je sais que je ne suis pas assez puissant, toi par contre...

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux.

**Hermione:** Tu es sérieux?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Je ne sais pas.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer.

Elle parut réfléchir pendant deux millièmes de seconde, puis elle se concentra lentement en levant sa main qui tremblait. Les barreaux du cachot prirent littéralement feu et fondirent comme neige au soleil. L'euphorie m'envahit quand je vis que je pouvais sortir sans danger.

**Moi:** Hermione, je t'aime tellement.

Elle qui pleurait déjà auparavant, un vrai torrent de larme vint rouler sur ses joues. Elle sembla oublier la douleur et me sauta dans les bras. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle passa ses mains dans mon cou. À se contact, elle sursauta.

**Hermione:** Mais... tu es brûlant.

Elle posa la main sur mon front.

**Hermione:** Merlin, Drago! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais chaud? C'est incroyable que tu ne sois pas évanoui.

Je souris quand elle me dit ça. C'était mignon de voir à quel point elle s'inquiétait. C'est vrai, j'étais probablement malade, mais pas à ce point.

**Hermione:** Arrête de sourire comme ça.

Je souris de plus bel.

**Hermione:** Drago.

Allez, encore un peu pour l'énerver.

**Hermione:** Malefoy!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tiens, ce n'est plus Drago maintenant?  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Pas quand tu m'énerves.

Elle avait dit ça avec un regard malicieux.

**Moi:** Est-ce que je t'énerve quand je fais ça...

Je me penchai vers elle et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, sachant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je l'embrassais. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et répondit fougueusement au baiser. On s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, et je déposai des baisers papillons dans son cou, la faisant éclater de rire.

**Hermione:** Dray!  
><strong>Moi:<strong> J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Dray, dray, dray, dray...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Alors, toujours énervée contre moi?  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Pas du tout.

Et pour conclure elle m'embrassa encore un fois et grimaça, car elle avait vraiment mal.

**Moi:** Attends, je vais te porter.

Je la pris dans mes bras, la faisant encore une fois grimacer et la porta jusqu'à ce qu'on est atteint le haut des marches de la prison du manoir Malefoy.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Ça devait faire un bon bout de temps qu'on discutait, car on ne s'était même pas rendu compte du boucan qui régnait en haut. Des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens et il fallait vraiment être attentif à tout notre entourage pour ne pas se faire atteindre par l'un d'entre eux.

**Hermione:** Où sont les autres?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Sûrement par si, par là. Je te sors d'ici.  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> Non, je veux combattre.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu es folle? Tu n'es pas en était de combattre. Je te ramène, point final.

Elle marmonna de mécontentement, mais de laissa faire. Je me baissai pour éviter un stupéfix et commençai à courir pour nous sortir de là. Quand je voulus franchir les grilles du Manoir, une protection invisible m'empêcha de partir.

**Hermione:** On dirait qu'on ne peut pas sortir.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je vais te cacher dans la forêt et tu vas y rester, compris?  
><strong>Hermione:<strong> D'accord.

Je la posai au milieu de plantes qui la cachait complètement.

**Moi:** Je reviendrai après

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et je sentis qu'elle me retenait un peu plus longtemps juste pour être sûr que je ne parte pas, mais il fallait que j'y aille.

**Hermione:** Je t'aime

Je lui adressai un signe de la main quand je fus plus loin et je me mis à courir de plus belle pour aller à l'intérieur du manoir.

Il fallait que je trouve ma baguette.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**On arrive presque à la fin de la fiction.**** J'espère que vous avez aimé, ce n'était pas mon meilleur chapitre, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux**** Hermione va-t-elle bien sagement rester cachée?**** Drago va-t-il réussir à survivre dans le manoir sans baguette? Les amis de nos deux amoureux vont-ils avoir des ennuis?**** Vous le serez au prochain chapitre ** **:).**

**.  
><strong>


	28. Pour la liberté

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_

« Qu'est-ce que votre tête pouvait bien faire à Pré-au-lard, Potter ? Votre tête n'a pas le droit de se rendre là-bas. Aucune partie de votre corps n'a reçu l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-lard. » - Rogue

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 28: Pour la liberté  
><strong>

Narration Hermione

Croyait-il vraiment que j'allais rester sagement ici? On sort ensemble, il devrait mieux me connaître.

Il faut que je trouve ma baguette, car blessée comme je suis, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. J'entendais les cris provenant du manoir et j'avais peine à me cacher sans me faire voir. Soudain, je fonçai dans quelqu'un.

**Mangemort:** Tiens, tiens, notre prisonnière...  
><strong>... :<strong> _Petrificus Totalus!_  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Harry.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Hermione, va te mettre à l'abri, tu as une mine horrible.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Il en est hors de question, je reste ici.

Connaissant ma ténacité, il n'insista pas d'avantage, mais me tendit une baguette.

**Harry:** C'est la tienne, on les a récupéré. La tienne et celle de Malefoy.

**Moi:** Merci, Harry.

Il me plaqua contre le mur pour me faire éviter un Avada Kedavra.

**Harry:** Sois prudente.

**Moi:** Toi aussi.

Notre brève rencontre se termina et on partit tous les deux dans une direction différente en évitant le plus de sort qu'on pouvait. Les éclairs rouges et verts surgissaient de partout et je les bloquais du mieux que je pouvais quand ils allaient dans ma direction. Je vis au loin Millicient, mais elle était avec Lucius.

Que choisir? C'était stupide de se planter devant le nouveau Lord, mais ma colère m'aveuglait énormément. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait? Lucius n'en a rien à faire de Millicient.

**Moi:** Bullstrode.

**Millicient:** Sang-de-bourbe.

**Moi:** Prête à succomber?

**Millicient:** Tu rêves. _Endoloris!_

J'esquivai le sort et lui renvoyait un.

**Millicient:** C'est tout ce que tu peux faire?

**Moi:** Tu vas regretter d'avoir tué mes parents.

**Millicient:** Comme si j'avais peur d'une petite impure comme toi.

Ma fureur augmenta tellement que je me souciai à peine de Lucius Malefoy qui nous regardait. Les sorts fusaient entre moi et Millicient et je me sentais de plus en plus lasse. Ma forme n'était pas à son meilleur avant même de commencer.

**Moi:** _Avada..._

Un sort informulé m'enleva ma baguette qui atterrit à quelques pas de Lucius. Celui-ci leva sa baguette sur moi, me visant. Il fit un signe de tête à Millicient et là, je sus que ce n'était pas très bon pour moi.

**Millicient:** Petite sotte! _Avada Kedavra!_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Drago 

Je me promenai dans le manoir, cherchant à toute vitesse ma baguette. Je cherchai dans ma mémoire un endroit où on aurait pu les cacher, quand je fonçais dans quelqu'un. Cette personne leva sa baguette sur moi, mais la rabaissa aussitôt quand elle s'aperçut de qui se tenait devant elle.

**Ginny:** Drago, tu es en vie!

Son excès de joie lui la fit me sauter dans les bras.

**Ginny:** Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Tu ne dois pas te reposer?

**Moi:** Au diable le repos. Je cherche ma baguette.

**Ginny:** Attends un peu.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et me la tendit.

**Ginny:** On a retrouvé la tienne et celle d'Hermione. D'ailleurs, elle est pas mal amochée selon Harry.

On se baissa pour éviter un stupéfix.

**Moi:** Il lui a parlé?

**Ginny:** Oui, tout à l'heure ils se sont rencontrés dans le couloir nord.

**Moi:** Dans le manoir?

Elle esquiva rapidement un éclair vert.

**Ginny:** Bah... oui.

**Moi:** Je vais la tuer.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas resté là-bas? Je lui avais pourtant dit... Mais depuis quand Hermione écoutait-elle ce que je lui disais? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas vu venir plus tôt?

Ma propre négligence m'effraya et je me retournai juste au moment où Ginny quittait la pièce.

**Moi:** Attends! Sais-tu où est Hermione?

**Ginny:** D'après Harry, elle allait dans la direction de la salle du trône.

Je me mis à courir vers mon objectif, jusqu'à ce que j'en perde le souffle. La vie d'Hermione était plus importante que la mienne. Ce que je vis là-bas me stupéfia.

Lucius et Millicient, baguettes pointées sur ma petite amie.

**Millicient:** Petite sotte! _Avada Kedavra_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Il reste un seul chapitre avant l'épilogue :). elon vous, que va-t-il arriver de nos amis les nains, les gobelins et les elfes (xD)? Hermione va-t-elle mourir? Drago laissera-t-il sa bien aimée succomber? Et les autres? Comment iront-ils?**

**.  
><strong>


	29. La fin d'une histoire

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_

« Le vrai maître ne cherche pas à la fuir [la mort]. Il accepte le fait qu'il doit mourir et comprend qu'il y a dans le monde des vivants des choses pires, bien pires, que la mort. » - Dumbledore

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 29: La fin d'une histoire  
><strong>

Narration Hermione

Je fermai les yeux en attendant la mort, me remémorant tous les moments de ma vie. Je me rendis alors compte que l'expression «voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux» n'est pas tellement fausse.

Je pensai à Harry et Ron, mes meilleurs amis qui m'ont accompagné dans les plus dure épreuves de ma vie,

À Ginny, ma meilleure amie qui m'a toujours compris,

À Pansy et Blaise, l'exemple que tous les gens peuvent être bons,

Et à Drago, celui dont je suis passionnément tombée amoureuse.

Les yeux fermés, j'attendais la mort, mais rien ne vint.

J'ouvris les yeux.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Narration Drago

L'éclair vert n'avait même pas été lancé. Rien. Elle avait prononcé le sort, mais c'était comme si elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Sa baguette n'avait pas lancé le sort. Les mangemorts levèrent leur baguette à l'unisson.

**Millicient:** Comment est-ce possible?

Lucius la poussa par terre.

**Lucius:** Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser devenir la chef? Hein? HEIN?

Il avait vraiment l'air fou. Millicient ne demandait rien de mieux que le servir, mais il l'a rejetait. Sa solitude l'avait vraiment rendu paranoïaque.

**Lucius:** Je le savais depuis le début! _hurla-t-il._ Tu n'es qu'une garce! J'ai bloqué ta baguette pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lancé le sortilège de la mort! Contente?

**Millicient:** Mais... maître!

**Lucius:** Assez !

Un grand silence s'était installé dans la pièce. La respiration de Lucius était haletante.

**Millicient:** Maître, maître! Je ne veux pas...

**Lucius**: SILENCE! Tais-toi.

Il avait repris une voix plus calme, moins folle. Il pointa sa baguette en plein sur le front de Millicient.

**Lucius:** _Avada..._

J'eus à peine une fraction de seconde pour réfléchir, mais on aurait dit que ça l'a pris une éternité. Devais-je la sauver? Même si elle était mauvaise? Ou la laisser mourir lâchement? Celle qui a tué les parents d'Hermione? J'allais la laisser rejoindre les morts, quand quelqu'un fit un mouvement.

**Hermione:** _Expelliarmus!_

La baguette de Lucius s'envola en l'air, atterrit au loin et il se précipita pour la chercher. Elle l'avait laissé en vie. Avait-elle perdu la tête?

**Moi:** Hermione? Te rends-tu compte que...

**Hermione:** Je sais ce que je fais Drago.

**Moi:** Alors, tu sais que...

**Hermione:** Elle a tué mes parents, mais elle mérite bien pire que la mort. Azkaban serait un endroit idéal pour elle.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, puis traînai Millicient sans ménagement du côté des aurors qui la ligotèrent en attendant la fin de la bataille. Lucius saisit finalement sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione.

**Lucius:** Alors c'est TOI qui mourra !

Je réagis vivement je me précipitai devant Hermione pour la protéger.

**Lucius:** Ce qu'il est chou le copain de la sang-de-bourbe. Protéger une impure. Fils, tu es immonde.

Une rage incontrôlable monta en moi et je savais que, cette fois-ci, ce serait moi qui attaquerait le Lord.

**Moi:** Ce combat est entre toi et moi. Et je ne suis pas ton fils.

On leva nos baguettes en même temps. Hermione agrippée à mon t-shirt, tous les autres retenaient leur souffle.

**Moi & Lucius:** _Avada Kedavra!_

Toutes nos troupes se baissèrent, ainsi qu'Hermione et moi. La dernier chose que je vis fut un éclat vert et la dernière chose que j'entendis fut le cri de Lucius qui retentit dans la salle. Puis après ce fut le chaos. Les mangemorts tentaient de fuir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Deux semaines plus tard...  
><em>

Narration Hermione

Je passai comme à chaque matin à l'infirmerie voir comment allaient mes amis. Ils étaient tous respectivement assis avec leur amoureux, en train de s'embrasser et de se regarder les étoiles dans les yeux... sauf Ron, car Luna dormait encore. Il eut l'air soulagé en me voyant et il retrouva le sourire.

**Ron:** Hermione, si tu savais que je suis content de te voir! Je me sentais quelque peu _exclu._

**Blaise:** Bonjour, Hermione.

**Moi:** Ta jambe va mieux?

**Blaise:** Ça vient, ça va...

Il se leva et prit ses béquilles. Pendant la bataille, il s'était cassé la jambe et l'infirmière avait manqué de poussos, donc il restait comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive sa commande.

**Moi:** Et toi Ginny? Ta cicatrice dans le dos?

**Ginny:** Il n'y es pas allé de main morte ce mangemort, mais ça va.

**Harry:** Moi aussi je vais très bien au cas où tu voudrais le savoir.

**Moi:** Oh, comment aurais-je oublié, le grand, le formidable Harry Potter? Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi?

**Harry:** Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée.

On éclata tous de rire. La fin de la bataille avait été la bien venue. Lucius c'était effondré et tous mes amis allaient très bien ! Par contre, Drago avait moins eu de chance et c'était à croire qu'il ne retrouverait jamais le sourire.

**Pansy:** Vous vous souvenez quand Drago a...

Elle se tut en plein milieu de sa phrase et cet réflexion laissa un silence dans la salle. Blaise se mit à hocher la tête en signe de mécontentement.

**Blaise:** C'est un drame, il n'a toujours pas digéré le fait qu'Hermione l'ait battu au Quidditch.

On repartit tous dans un véritable fou rire.

**Moi:** Vous, les garçons, vous êtes tellement orgueilleux lorsqu'il s'agit de sport.

**... :** Et heureusement que vous nous avez parce que vous seriez totalement perdu.

**Moi:** Drago, mon chéri, enfin.

**Drago:** Bonjour, mon ange.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et alla serra la main de son meilleur ami. Luna se réveilla et s'étira comme un chat avant d'embrasser Ron.

**Luna:** Finalement, qu'est-ce les élèves vous voulaient pour vous convoquer comme ça à la grande salle?

**Drago:** Vous ne devinerez jamais.

**Moi:** Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais les élèves ont entendu parler de la prophétie concernant Drago et moi.

**Drago:** Vous n'allez pas le croire...

_Flash-back  
><em>

C'était tellement étrange, les élèves nous avaient convoqués ici pour nous parler de la prophétie.

**Élève:** Nous savons que si vous ne réunissez pas les quatre maisons, une guerre commencera.

Silence dans la salle.

**Élève:** Alors nous avons discuté et nous en sommes tous venus à la même conclusion.

Le silence était encore plus pesant. Cet élève s'amusait-il à nous laisse sur le suspense?

**Élève:** Ce que je veux dire, c'est que chacun d'entre nous apprécie les autres élèves, même si ils sont pire ennemi. Au fond, on vit tous pour défendre la même cause et même si on ne s'entend pas toujours bien, on tient tous aux autres, et c'est ça qui forme vraiment notre école et nos maisons.

Je n'aurais jamais cru des personnes aussi jeunes faire preuve d'autant de sagesse.

**Drago:** Où voulez-vous en venir?

**Élève:** Notre école n'a jamais eu une menace de guerre des clans sur le dos parce que c'est avec cet guerre qu'elle vit tous les jours et c'est ça qui la fait avancer.

**Moi:** Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais envisagé les choses sous ce point de vue là.

**Drago:** Qu'en pensez-vous professeur Dumbledore?

Le concerné leva ses lunettes en demi-lune vers mon petit-ami.

**Dumbledore:** Je pense que ça signifie que l'école est sauvée.

_Fin du flash-back_

**Ron:** C'est bien, ça!

**Pansy:** Vous vous rendez compte?

**Blaise:** Se rendre compte de quoi?

**Pansy:** Nous n'avons plus aucune menace sur le dos! Ginny et Harry sont mariés, on va finir Poudlard dans quelques mois et en plus, 'Mione et Dray sont fiancés!

Hey, hey! Oui... j'avais peut-être oublié de vous mentionner ce léger petit détail.

_Flash-back_

J'étais à l'infirmerie comme tous les jours depuis la fin de la bataille, au chevet de Drago. Après toutes les épreuves qu'on avait vécu au manoir Malefoy, l'emprisonnement et l'affrontement, il s'était évanoui et ne s'était pas réveillé. Mme Pomfresh disait que c'était seulement une question de temps, mais son absence commençait à me peser, surtout en cette période difficile.

J'embrassai le dos de sa main, lui dit qu'il me manquait et le suppliai de se réveiller très rapidement avant de partir pour les cours.

(...)

Plus tard, Blaise arriva totalement paniqué devant moi.

**Blaise:** Drago est réveillé.

Sans rien ajouter, on se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie. J'ouvris les portes dans un grand fracas et Drago tourna immédiatement la tête pour voir les nouveaux arrivants. Il m'adressa un sourire radieux et je me précipitai vers lui.

**Moi:** Drago, j'ai eu tellement peur.

Je le serrai dans mes bras et ris à travers les larmes qui commençaient à perler sur mes joues.

**Moi:** Ne me fait plus jamais une frayeur pareil.

**Drago:** Plus jamais.

Il se décolla de moi et m'embrassa lentement sur les lèvres. Il m'avait tellement manqué.

**Drago:** Blaise? _demanda-t-il soudainement._ Tu l'as?

Il hocha la tête et déposa quelque chose dans la main de mon petit-ami avant de sortir de l'infirmerie avec un sourire malicieux.

**Drago:** Comment vas-tu?

**Moi:** Beaucoup mieux, maintenant que tu es réveillé.

Il m'embrassa une deuxième fois et m'invita à venir se blottir contre lui.

**Drago:** Hermione, pendant cette bataille, j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais vraiment plus vivre sans toi. En fait, je l'avais réalisé bien avant, mais c'est pendant cette soirée que ça m'a paru encore plus évident.

**Moi:** C'est réciproque, ne t'en fait pas. Je t'aime.

Il me sourit.

**Drago:** Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que passer une vie sans toi serait inimaginable et je sais au plus profond de mon cœur que je ne pourrais rien construire dans ce monde sans ta présence. Même une seule journée sans toi n'est pas quelque chose que j'envisage. Hermione... ce que j'essaie de te dire...

**Moi:** Oui?

Il ouvrit sa main et je vis qu'un écrin en velours trônait à l'intérieur.

**Moi:** Drago? _fis-je, les larmes aux yeux._

**Drago:** Hermione, je suis sérieux. Je t'aime et je crois qu'après avoir passé si près de te perdre je ne supporterai plus de te savoir loin de moi. Hermione Jean Granger, veux-tu m'épouser?

Il ouvrit l'écrin et je pus remarquer que la bague à l'intérieur était magnifique.

**Moi:** Oui! oui, oui, oui oui.

Je lui sautai dans les bras et il éclata de rire. Il me donna alors un baiser fougueux, mais surtout amoureux. Il colla son front au mien et je sus que tout commençait à nouveau.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à nous...

_Fin du flash back_

**Luna:** Ils sont en train de se moquer de vous, si vous n'aviez pas remarqué.

**Moi:** Je sais, mais je les aime quand même.

**Pansy:** Que ferait-on sans eux?

Un silence tomba dans la salle.

**Moi:** Vous croyez qu'on sera encore amis dans disons... 19 ans?

**Tous:** C'est sûr

**Harry:** Quand tu seras devenue Mme Malefoy,_ fit-il avec un sourire malicieux._

**Drago:** Ça sonne assez bien. Hermione Malefoy.

**Moi:** Ça sonne encore mieux quand c'est toi qui le dit.

Il m'embrassa et posa son front contre le mien.

**Drago:** Je t'aime.

**Moi:** Je t'aime aussi.

On reporta notre attention sur la conversation qui avait continué pendant qu'on s'embrassait.

**Luna:** Maintenant, on peut tourner la page.

**Blaise:** Hum... je changerais bien de chapitre, moi, _dit-il en souriant._

**Harry:** C'est sûr, mais la fin du livre n'est pas encore proche, _ajouta-t-il._

**Ginny:** C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence.

**Ron:** Oui, parce que c'est la fin de cette histoire.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**C'est fiiiniiiiii... Je me sens étrangement vide. C'est ma toute première fiction et sa réécriture m'a fait du bien. Il ne reste plus qu'à lire l'épilogue et vous aurez fini :). Vous êtes aussi très chanceux, car j'ai ajouté l'épisode de la demande en mariage juste pour vous, car il n'était pas présent dans la version originale. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que la fin n'est pas trop clichée.**

**On se retrouve pour l'épilogue! :D**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Oohfemmeluxieuse: Aucune chance que je termine en tragédie, les fins tristes, je déteste ça! Tu peux être assuré qu'aucune de mes fictions ne se terminera jamais mal. J'espère que tu as aimé le dernier chapitre et je te remercie, car tu as été l'une des plus fidèles lectrices :D. Merci pour ta review, pour toutes celles qui ont précédé et pour ton avis précieux :). Au plaisir de te revoir dans une autre de mes fiction ;D.  
><em>

_**.  
><strong>_


	30. 19 ans plus tard

_Extrait d'Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophale_

« Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Épilogue: 19 ans plus tard...  
><strong>

Narration Hermione

**Ella:** Arggghhh! SCORPIUS!

La jeune Ella Malefoy hurlait de rage dans la grande maison de ses parents.

Le plus souvent, c'était pour des disputes avec son frère, mais ça pouvait aussi être tout autre chose. Elle était très glamour, très à la mode. Sa longue chevelure blonde était raide et elle avait tout le physique de son père, sauf les yeux. Cependant, son caractère ressemblait un peu plus à celui de sa mère ce qui lui avait sûrement valu sa place à Gryffondor.

Que c'est-il encore passé entre ses deux là?

**Scorpius:** Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ella?

Scorpius Malefoy, aîné de la famille, Serpentard et aussi la réplique parfaite de Drago, en caractère comme en physique. Il était très respecté, car on devait dire qu'il inspirait une certaine crainte, mais au fond il était doux comme un agneau.

**Ella:** C'est _toi_ qui a changé mon shampooing. Je le sais.  
><strong>Scorpius:<strong> Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Il brandissait triomphalement la vraie bouteille de shampooing sous le nez de sa sœur.

**Ella:** Papaaaa! _hurla-t-elle_

Et voilà, ça recommence...

**Scorpius:** Mamannnn! _fit-il à son tour._  
><strong>Ella:<strong> Tu vas me le payer. Les Potter, les Weasley et les Zabini viennent manger à la maison ce soir et tu le sais.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Qu'est-ce qu'il y a princesse?

Drago avait très bien vieilli. Ses traits étaient encore très beaux pour un homme de son âge et ses cheveux étaient aussi magnifiques que dans son enfance.

**Ella:** Scorpius a changé mon shampooing pour gâcher le repas avec les Potter.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Scorpius, on en a déjà parlé. Cesse tes blagues stupides sur ta sœur. Ella, soit plus indulgente avec ton frère, peut-être que si tu serais plus gentille avec lui dans la vie de tous les jours il cesserait de t'embêter.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu as 14 ans et il en as 17, vous ne pourriez pas vous entendre un peu sur quelque chose ?

Les deux boudaient puisque apparemment aucun n'avait gagné la bataille.

**Drago:** Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? C'est le dîner avec les autres, allez vous préparer.

Ils se décrispèrent un peu et eurent un sourire typiquement malefoyien.

**Les deux:** D'accord, papa.

Ils filèrent aussi vite que l'éclair dans leur chambre pour finir les préparatifs qui s'affairaient dans tout le manoir. Après s'être marié, nous avions déménagé dans un grand manoir financé avec l'aide de Drago et on avait fondé notre propre famille.

**... :** Maman?

Je me retournai et me retrouvai en face de ma fille de 9 ans, ma petite dernière, Best. Elle était brune aux yeux noisettes et avait un air angélique. Elle avait parfaitement mon caractère et elle me ressemblait comme deux gouttes deux. Elle avait soif de connaissance et attendait son entrée à Poudlard avec impatience.

**Moi:** Ma puce?  
><strong>Best:<strong> Je ne sais pas quel robe mettre pour ce soir. La bleue ou la noire?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> La bleue c'est parfait, ma chérie.  
><strong>Best:<strong> Merci, maman. Est-ce que Hugo va être là ce soir?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui, tous les enfants seront là.

Sautillant de joie, elle retourna à sa chambre.

**Drago:** Ils sont si heureux, j'aime les voir comme ça, même quand ils se chamaillent.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ça me rappelle nous deux. Non, en fait, ce qui me rappelle vraiment nous deux c'est...

(...)**  
><strong>

**Ella et James:** Papaaaaaa!

Le dîner avec nos amis n'était même pas commencé depuis cinq minutes que James Potter, le plus vieux des fils de Ginny, et Ella se chamaillaient déjà.

**James:** Ella m'a poussé!  
><strong>Ella:<strong> James m'a insulté!

Notre fille ne s'entend absolument pas avec lui depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés... c'est-à-dire depuis qu'ils sont nés je crois.

**Harry:** Ça suffit vous deux on dirait des enfants.  
><strong>Ella:<strong> Sans vouloir te vexer, tonton Harry, je ne crois pas que tu ai encore un grand sens de la déduction.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> Harry a toujours _trop_ de déduction.  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Avec l'âge...

Ella et James quittèrent la pièce, voyant qu'on ne s'occupait plus vraiment d'eux.

**Ginny:** Drago, comment va ta mère?  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Très bien, elle vient de se trouver une villa en France.  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Et vous, Pansy et Hermione, pas trop difficile le métier de médicomage?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ça dépend des jours, mais c'est toujours plus facile que le boulot de Harry.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Ça fait partie du métier de chef des aurors.  
><strong>Blaise:<strong> C'est sûr, je sais ce que c'est. N'est-ce pas, Weasley?  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Travailler pour lui n'est pas toujours du gâteau.  
><strong>Pansy:<strong> Le connaissant, il serait capable de s'attirer des ennuis n'importe où.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Dit moi, Drago, ta boutique de Quidditch devient de plus en plus connue à ce que je sais. Je dois écrire sur le sujet dans ma rubrique cette semaine.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Ça se pourrait bien, de plus en plus de monde viennent.

On rigola bien pendant le repas jusqu'à ce qu'Ella réapparaisse dans la salle à manger trempée jusqu'aux os.

**Ella:** Ce stupide Potter m'a jeté dans le lac. Je-vais-le-tuer.

Son cri alerta tous les enfants qui descendirent voir ce qui se passait. Hugo et Rose Weasley, Albus Severus et Lily Potter ainsi que Jasmine Zabini. Bien sûr, ma petite Best suivait le lot.

**James:** Tu le méritais.  
><strong>Ella:<strong> Tu ne peux pas arrêter un instant de m'énerver?  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Les enfants, ça suffit.  
><strong>James:<strong> Ouais, comme tu me nargues en invitant Mike à Pré-au-Lard par exemple?  
><strong>Ella:<strong> Et toi monsieur je-suis-le-fils-de-Harry-Potter-donc-je-suis-le-plus-cool, c'est quoi ce plan avec Angela?  
><strong>James:<strong> C'est sûr que tu es un modèle de vertu. Retire ce que tu as dit sur moi tout à l'heure.  
><strong>Ella:<strong> Pas avant que tu ai retiré ce que tu as dit sur moi.

Les deux serraient les poings, prêt à attaquer en cas de besoin, et il tendait leur main vers leur baguette.

**James:** Espèce de petite pimbêche!  
><strong>Ella:<strong> Gros troll ambulant!

Un pas vers l'autre

**James:** Miss-je-sais-tout!  
><strong>Ella:<strong> M'as-tu-vu!

Un deuxième pas.

**Ella:** Ça ne t'était jamais venue en tête que si tu invitais ma meilleure amie au bal ce n'était évidemment pas la bonne manière de me séduire?

**James:** C'est sûr qu'avec Mike dans les baskets c'était tellement facile. Te rendre jalouse était la meilleure solution.

Un troisième. Ils étaient maintenant si près qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre.

**Ella:** Tu es juste trop... trop... je ne trouve même pas le mot.  
><strong>James:<strong> Toi, tu es la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vu.  
><strong>Ella:<strong> Hein? Quoi?

James s'empara des lèvres d'Ella qui n'opposa aucune résistance, mais y répondit avec ferveur. Il souleva ma fille du sol et continua de l'embrasser.

**Drago:** Pas de démonstration publique.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Drago!  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Je suis d'accord avec Malefoy.  
><strong>Ginny<strong>: Harry!

James et Ella se mirent à rire en nous regardant. Ce fut contagieux et nous éclatâmes tous de rire.

**Pansy:** Finalement, les Malefoy vont peut-être finir reliés au Potter par les liens du mariage.  
><strong>Harry et Drago:<strong> Quoi?

Un autre fou rire incontrôlable commença face à incrédulité de nos amis.

**Drago:** Non, je suis sérieux là, les Potter ne seront jamais assemblés aux Malefoy.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Viens avec moi quelques instants, Drago.

Il me suivit en me regardant. Je l'amenai dans le grenier et sortis un album photo. C'était celui que mes amis m'avaient offert lors du Noël de notre dernière année à l'école. Je tournai les pages et lui décrit chaque moment, comme je l'avais déjà fait de si nombreuses fois.

**Drago:** Pourquoi tu me remontes tout ça?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Parce que même dans ce temps là personne ne pensait qu'on finirait ensemble et pourtant regarde-nous, assis ici.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Oui, mais...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Pas de mais. Ta fille grandit et on savait tous depuis longtemps ce qui se tramait entre elle et James. Il va falloir que tu la laisses faire ses choix.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> J'ai si peur de la laisser partir...  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ça fait partie de notre rôle. Être parent ça ne se résume pas à aller à l'école et avoir un travail, c'est beaucoup plus que ça.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Tu crois que je devrais la laisser aller avec James et voir si ça marche?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Exactement.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Je vais faire un effort.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

J'entourai son cou de mes bras de l'embrassai fougueusement. Il répondit à mon baiser, mais on bascula sur le plancher poussiéreux et il s'étala sur moi de tout son long. Ça nous fit rire un bon coup, puis il m'embrassa tendrement et m'aida à me relever.

**Drago:** C'est une belle journée pour fêter ce jour spécial.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je suis sûr que Neville aurait été très content qu'on honore ça mémoire en s'amusant.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> Ça fait 19 ans aujourd'hui qu'il est mort.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Et je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, même après toutes ses années.  
><strong>Drago:<strong> On va rejoindre les autres?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui, sinon ils vont s'inquiéter.

On descendit rejoindre nos invités et on vit tout le monde assis autour de la grande table rectangulaire.

**Pansy:** Des revenants!  
><strong>Ron:<strong> Bon, enfin, on va pouvoir porter un toast.  
><strong>Ginny:<strong> Sur quoi?  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Trouvons.  
><strong>Harry:<strong> Je sais. À Hermione et Drago, pour le couple le plus invraisemblable de tous les temps, qui est probablement le plus beau couple que je n'ai jamais vu  
><strong>Les autres:<strong> À Hermione et Drago!

Puis ils avalèrent leur verre de vin.

**Luna:** Tous ça à cause de...

Elle sembla a voir un blanc.

**Blaise:** À cause de quoi au juste?

Je regardais Drago dans les yeux et il me sourit, sachant que j'aurais la bonne réponse.

**Moi:** Parce que j'ai su lire dans ses yeux, de l'autre côté du masque...

Parce que l'important, au final, c'était d'être heureux, non?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**La fin de la fiction :). **** Je me sens un peu triste de la finir, mais je** **suis aussi très fière de l'avoir fait enfin. ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé l'histoire et que vous continuerez de lire**** les prochaines à venir. Rendez-vous sur _Remember Us Hermione_ dont la suite devra suivre rapidement.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>  
><strong><br>**


End file.
